Sampson Option, Gemini
by Kody Wright
Summary: Squeal to the Sampson Option. After Jack discovers his son doesn't want to be a solider anymore he and SG-1 accidentally slip into Charlie's world and must find a way home before a nuclear holocaust. Charlie, Jon O'Neill (Jack's clone) and Cassie risk everything to bring them back home. Then Charlie makes a startling discovery that could ruin his father's career.
1. Chapter 1

Note: This is the sequel to the Sampson Option. In the Sampson Option, Jack O'Neill's 19 year old son, Charlie from another reality had come to Jack's reality with Janet Fraiser as refugees after the Goa'uld invaded their world. Please read the first story if you have not for more details. This story picks up 6 months later. Also you are also welcome to copy and paste my stories to your files to save them. I often remove older stories to help manage my account. If you find a story you like please copy, paste and save to your files. 

Chapter 1

Six months had passed since Janet Fraiser and Charlie O'Neill stepped through the Gate as they escaped a nuclear holocaust in an alternate reality. Many things had happened in that time. Janet had connected with Cassandra "Cassie" Fraiser, the adopted daughter of her deceased alternate and they grew closer. Cassie had finished her first year as a freshman in the Air Force Academy. Also enrolled in the Academy was Jack's clone, Jon O'Neill who had finished up his freshman year as well. Charlie had endured a brief stay at the Academy, was fast tracked to graduation and promptly given the rank of captain and assigned to SG-1. Charlie also sought out help from the Air Force mental health services in dealing with the grief of losing his wife and coming to terms with his new reality. He had come a long way and finally was able to go on with his life and enter a relationship with Cadet Cassie Fraiser.

Jack was still having trouble adjusting to the fact that his teenage clone had become his son's best friend. Matter of fact, it was an absolute nightmare for Jack for Jon would tell him off. Jon was also mistaken for Jack's son and Jon played on the assumption. Somehow Jack went from being a divorced father of a late son to a father of two young men. Jon even went as far as to call him "Padre" which annoyed Jack to no end.

Sam loved having Jon back in their lives. He was the teenage version of Jack and thus most entertaining to her. She just adored the teenager and would have adopted him as her own if Jon would have let her. But he made it perfectly clear there was no way he was changing his name to Carter.

With summer approaching the local cadets were given internships at local bases. A select few were given internships at the SGC. Jon and Cassie were among those select few. Jon's major was in falconry and he was to intern in a new falconry program designed for off world military use. Cassie was interning under Sam as an engineer in her department. The SGC was asked to assist in setting up the falconry program for the cadets. Charlie had some experience with homing pigeons but no experience with large birds of prey.

Jack's clone would find himself going off world once more as he helped set up the new falconry program on the Alpha site.

Charlie walked through halls in his green battle dress uniform carrying an alien object in hands. He went to Daniel's office and walked inside with the device. "Sam asked me to drop this off to you, Daniel." he stated holding the device with both hands.

Daniel stood at the table wearing his favored blue DBU's and looked up, "Oh, thanks Charlie. Just place it on the end over there."

Charlie complied and then looked over the objects on the table. Unlike his father, Jack…Charlie wouldn't touch or play with the objects but merely studied them from afar. He asked, "These are all made by the Ancients?"

Daniel knew Charlie would never touch anything without permission and found that aspect refreshing, he smiled, "Yup."

Charlie kept his hands in his pockets as he bent down closer to look at an artifact, "What does it say?" he wondered.

Daniel put down his work and went over the spot and stood beside Charlie, he then showed him how to properly handle the artifact, "You pick it up like this. These marks are Ancient writing. I have a translation tablet that I wrote out to use as a guide for other archeologist." He then carefully placed the artifact down and picked up a hand written notebook, "See." He showed it to him.

Charlie showed a genuine interest in Daniel's work. It was far more interesting to him than anything else he had learned. It was like opening a page of time and peering back through the ages. That fascinated him more than anything. He held the book in his hands and then looked back down at the tablet. After a few minutes he started to translate the artifact using Daniel's notebook. "It's talking about city," he gathered.

"An ancient city from long ago," Daniel agreed. He smiled, "Your father never would have done that. He just would have asked me what is says and not figure it out for himself. Good job, Charlie."

"Thanks," he smiled in return. He confessed, "When I was a little kid I wanted to be just like my Dad. He was my hero."

Daniel stated, "You are just like your Dad, Charlie."

He shook his head, "No, Jon is just like my Dad. And frankly that's kind of scary."

Daniel agreed, "It is!" He assured him, "You are your own man, Charlie. You can be whoever you want to be. I know you are really good at fighting and being an officer but you don't have to do that if you don't want too. Is there anything you ever wanted to do for yourself?"

He admitted, "When I didn't want to be my father I wanted to be Indiana Jones or Han Solo. I couldn't decide which one at time. I also wanted to be Spiderman."

"Sounds like every little boy," he assured him. "I liked the Flash myself."

"The Flash was cool," he agreed. "You know, I grew up wanting to be just like my Dad. After he died, I was compared to him growing up by those who knew him. I was supposed to grow up and lead some rebel revolt against the System Lords. My whole life was planned out for me. I never got a chance to do what I wanted to do. Even here, my Dad is planning out my life as a military officer."

"You don't want to be an officer in the military?" asked Daniel.

He looked about to ensure no one could hear. "Not really," he confessed.

"Then do what you want to do," Daniel tried to encourage him.

"I don't know what I want to do," he confessed. "I could take any old job but that's just a job and nothing I want to do."

"What are your interests, Charlie? I know you are always sharpening your skills but I have no idea what you like to do for fun."

"For fun?" he pondered. "I like going out to the movies with Cassie and Jon. I liked going to carnival when it was in town. I like watching old black and white movies. Cassie dragged me to the mall and I hated that. Every step through that place, all I could think of is where the Jaffa could attack us through points of entry. And I also hated trying on clothes. I like reading and learning new things."

"Ever try your hand at teaching?" asked Daniel.

He nodded, "I taught the younger ones how to defeat the Jaffa."

"I mean, like reading or math or something like that."

Charlie recalled, "I would teach the younger ones how to read and stuff when I had time."

"Did you like that?" he wondered.

He shrugged, "It was okay."

"So, teaching is not your thing." Daniel then asked, "You like to learn new things?"

"I like that…Eureka moment. You know…That moment when you get it and everything falls into place."

Daniel smiled in agreement, "I know the feeling…Like solving an old mystery."

"I like doing that too," he agreed. "I really like Sherlock Holmes. He's the super hero of all super heroes."

Daniel pondered, "Sherlock Holmes…You like solving things!"

"Yeah, I guess I do like solving things," he agreed.

"You're interesting in ancient civilizations?"

He nodded and glanced back around towards the door once more, "Back when I was in the resistance, in my spare time…What little I had…I gathered everything I could find on the lost Continent of Atlantis from Plato. Something about that legend that just pulls you in and you just want to find out if it was real or not. I know you found the city and they are going to send an expedition soon. It's just there was such a parallel between the collapse of that civilization and my own…You know what I mean?"

"I know exactly what you mean," he grinned.

"What exactly do archeologists do?" he wondered.

"Most of it is digging through old records and legends but some of it is finding old sites and excavating artifacts to study later."

"Did you have to go through a lot of college to do that?" he wondered.

"Yes," he confirmed. "You're pretty young, Charlie. You can still go to college."

"I just went," he reminded.

"Jack sent you to the Academy to help you get over losing your Sam. If you want to go to college, for what you want to study, then you should be able to go." Daniel offered, "Tell ya what. I'll get Jack to assign another man to SG-1 temporarily so I can teach you what I do. Who knows, maybe you will actually like it and want to become an archeologist."

"That sounds like a good idea," he agreed with a smile.

Daniel grew excited for he found Charlie wanted to learn about his job and do what he did. That was proud moment for Daniel for he didn't get many students learning under him unlike Sam who always got the interns. The most Daniel could do was participate in a security drill with the students. Finding out that Charlie was interested in archeology was heaven for Daniel who never seemed to have anyone to pass on what he knew too. He smiled brightly as he debated how to approach Jack with the request. Jack would be his biggest hurdle for Jack assumed Charlie loved what he was doing. Charlie did his job very well and exceeded at it but no one ever thought to ask Charlie if he even liked his job. Now Daniel knew he didn't like his job and wanted something more fulfilling in his life.

**Jack's Office**

Daniel found Jack sitting behind his desk looking rather annoyed at the stack of paperwork laid out before him. He looked up with a pen in hand and asked, "What is it, Daniel?"

He closed the door and quickly took a seat across from Jack. He could barely contain his excitement. "I just had a little talk with Charlie."

Jack cocked an eye, "And?" He wasn't sure what Daniel was excited about but it had something to do with his son.

He grinned, "He wants to learn archeology."

"Good for him," sounded Jack and then looked back down at the paper.

"Jack," he huffed. "He doesn't really like being a solider. He wants something more in his life."

Jack looked up and stated, "My son is an excellent officer. He excels at it. How can he not like it?"

"It's possible to be really good at something and not like it, Jack." He continued, "Charlie wants to learn some archeology under me. I was thinking a few weeks and he can decide if he likes it enough to go to college for it. Just to try it, Jack."

"That would take a man off SG-1," he argued. "I need Charlie on SG-1. He's the best strategist we got. Have you seen his scores on the assessments, Daniel?"

"But he doesn't even like it," he informed. "He likes discovering new things and having that eureka moment."

"That eureka moment! What are you talking about?"

"It's that moment when you put the pieces together and who whole picture comes into focus," he explained. "That moment of discovery! Did you know Charlie was collecting any information he could get to solve the mystery of Plato's Atlantis?"

"No," he puckered in thought. "He used that TV show…_In Search Of_…With Spock. He drove me crazy with that," he admitted.

Daniel asked, "Is this Charlie the same little boy you remember?"

"Of course not," he spouted. "He's going on twenty and has spent the last decade fighting the Goa'uld."

"That aside," Daniel pleaded, "think back to what Charlie was like as a child. Do you remember what his likes were? What he liked to do? What were his hobbies?"

Jack sighed as he recalled, "He liked _Star Wars_, _Indiana Jones_, _Spiderman_ and Mr. Spock. He liked science projects and watching TV. He was your average little boy."

"Did he like Sherlock Holmes?" he wondered.

He sighed, "He was Sherlock for Halloween once. Then he was Indiana Jones for three years in a row. He was adorable. We got him a little whip made of rope, a fedora hat and an child's leather jacket. His mother put eye shadow on his cheeks so he looked like he had a beard."

Daniel kept him in the moment, "He was happier than he is now?"

Slowly Jack began to nod, "He was much happier."

"He doesn't smile much here, Jack. He's suppressing a lot. He's always calm and in control. Not once did I ever see him cry after he came here. Very rarely will he talk about what he went through and you know something…He's still carrying a lot of baggage even though he has seen the base psychiatrist. I don't expect him to be one hundred percent…That's simply unreasonable. But he shouldn't have to feel like his life is not being laid out for him either."

"Okay," he agreed. "I'll temporarily assign another man to SG-1. I'm sure whatever Charlie is going through it's just a phase but if you think he wants to learn archeology and do what you do…Let him."

"Charlie could be a great archeologist someday," insisted Daniel.

Jack moaned, "That wouldn't be my first choice in careers for him."

"But what Charlie does with his life is his choice, Jack. Not yours," Daniel countered.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Sam's Lab**

Jack stood in the doorway of Sam's lab with a stack of files in his hands. He paused for a moment and watched her work diligently at her table. He then cocked his head to the side for he noticed she was wearing the same style blue DBU's as Daniel. Come to think of it, Sam and Daniel always seemed to match and when Sam wore, green so did Daniel. When Daniel wore blue then so did Sam. His face puckered for began to wonder if a conspiracy was afoot.

She caught a glimpse of him in her eye, "You look like you are thinking hard about something, sir."

Jack walked over and placed the files down on the table, "I need these back when you are done."

She glanced over at them, "Personnel files, sir?"

"You need to pick a man for SG-1," he instructed.

Concerned she asked, "Did I lose a man?"

"No," he assured her. "Charlie wants to learn more about archeology and reading Ancient so he will be taking a few weeks to learn it from Daniel."

She smiled, "That's a great idea! Daniel would make an excellent teacher and having an extra man who can read Ancient would come in handy."

"I suppose," he miffed.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"Daniel! He told me Charlie doesn't like his job." Jack was rather upset for he thought Charlie loved his job and wanted to be just like him. He envisioned Charlie making the rank of General someday.

Sam sighed, "That's too bad because he is very good at it. But I noticed he's not very excited about it and he kind of seems bored a lot. I assumed he was just waiting for some action." She pondered, "But come to think of it he kind of dreads that part too. Most young men his age who join are looking for action and you have to really reel them in to not go above the rules of engagement. I don't have to do that with, Charlie. He seems to approach it as just a job. He's not all that enthused about it. He likes going off world and he tends to look over Daniel's shoulder more than mine. Maybe he's more interested in what Daniel does? I adore Charlie but he's not the most talkative fellow out there. I find out more information on what he went through from Janet than from him."

"I figured if he didn't like it he would at least tell me," he miffed.

"He knows that you pulled a lot of favors to get him where he is now. He also loves you and admires you. He doesn't want to disappoint you, sir."

Jack sighed, "I suppose. I just thought he would like a nice career in the military."

"He can be an officer in the military and still have a career," she reminded. "Has he always been interested in archeology?"

"A little bit," he shrugged. "He was a boy. He loved movies and cartoons. He was Indianan Jones three years in a row for Halloween."

"Oh," she grinned. "I think I'm beginning to see a pattern. Indiana Jones was his childhood hero next to you. And Daniel is an archeologist and linguist. He goes off world to Ancient ruins and finds priceless artifacts. He has to shoot his way out of hostile situations…He reminds Charlie of his boyhood hero. Daniel is a real life Indiana Jones in that aspect. Instead of fighting Nazis and running around the globe, he fights the Goa'uld and uses the Gate."

Jack's face drew long, "You think Charlie is idolizing Daniel?"

"Not idolizing but he does remind me of Indiana Jones," she grinned. "Daniel has really helped Charlie the last six months. He's the one who took Charlie to the SGC psychiatrist to help him cope with losing my alternate. He's helped him and Janet adjusts to their new lives here with us. Daniel has done a lot for Charlie and is always asking him how he is doing."

"I know Daniel has been there helping Charlie adjust," he admitted. "I just never thought of Charlie as the type who would hate his job."

"Maybe you should ask him sometime," she suggested. "He kind of keeps to himself a lot."

"I suppose," he agreed. "See you at lunch." Jack took two steps towards the door when Charlie stepped inside carrying another errand for Sam.

"Daniel says you can have this one back," he stated walking into the doorway. He spotted his father, "Hey Dad."

Jack wasn't going to say anything and simply leave. He gave a nod, "Charlie."

Sam decided now would be good time for the men to talk and added, "Your father just dropped off files for me to go through to add a man to the team as you do some studying with Daniel."

He gave a small smile, "Oh good. Who did you pick?"

"I haven't yet," she replied. She then looked at Jack and motioned for him to say something.

Jack gulped, "You're interested in learning archeology?"

"A little bit," he smiled. "I also think I should learn to read Ancient for my job."

"It's not a job son," Jack countered. "It's a career! You're an officer. Someday you could make General."

"I think one General O'Neill is enough," he stated not enthused.

Jack asked concerned, "You do like going off world, right?"

"Oh, yeah…I love that part." he admitted.

Sam wondered, "Is there a part you don't like?"

"Killing Jaffa," he confessed. "Before it didn't bother me as much but now that I have gotten to know Teal'c and others and I know it's not good versus evil anymore."

"Life is never black and white," she softly spoke. "And if you enjoyed it, I would be worried."

"I would be worried too," admitted Jack.

Sam wondered, "What would be the perfect job for you?"

Charlie stood surprised by the question, "I don't know! A job where I didn't have to kill anyone. I wouldn't want to be stuck inside an office all day either. Something with field work that is intriguing."

Jack asked, "Firefighter? We could do firefighter! We even have firefighter units here in the SGC."

"I wouldn't mind learning that skill," he agreed somewhat unenthused.

Sam gave Jack a look, "Maybe he can join the SGC firefighter brigade after he studies under Daniel for a few weeks."

Charlie asked, "Dad, are you jealous of Daniel?"

He gasped, "What! Why would I be jealous of him?"

"Because you are willing to let me become a firefighter to avoid doing some studying under him," he huffed. "I mean what is it with you and him anyways? Jon told me he is your best friend. Yet, you two bicker like an old married couple. Why is this an issue for you?"

Sam sat trying not to make a sound as she held back the burst of laughter for everyone in the SGC knew Jack and Daniel bickered like an old married couple. She swallowed hard to keep her composure.

Jack countered, "I'm not jealous! I just thought you liked your job and I was shocked to find out that you don't."

He sighed, "I do like my job, Dad. I just don't want to be in the military for the rest of my life. I want to eventually go to college for real, get a high paying job, get married, buy a house and have kids."

Sam sat amused for she never imagined Charlie's dream was simply to have a normal life and a family. For most young men his age dreamed of adventure and of being a high ranking officer.

"You can still do all that and still be in the military," countered Jack.

"No," he shook his head. "I know what it is like to have your father go away on a mission and never come home. I can't do that to my kids."

"Take a desk job," suggested Jack.

"I don't want to be stuck at a desk all day," he countered. He waved a hand, "Look at what it has done to you."

He cocked his head concerned, "What has it done to me?"

"You're getting fat and lazy," he accused. "And you are going stir-crazy in this place."

Jack looked down at his small belly and sucked in his gut. He then let the gut out to see just how fat he was. He had to admit he did gain weight and he was going stir crazy. He looked back up at Charlie, "Okay…I see your point. But keep in mind the military has excellent benefits for when you go to retire."

"If you are a high ranking officer," added Sam.

Charlie puffed out his cheeks, "I have forty more years before I cross that bridge and Daniel had already set me up with an IRA and stuff."

Jack gasped, "Daniel is talking to you about your retirement too?"

He nodded, "You know what he knows, right?"

Jack lifted an eyebrow, "What does he know."

"It's way too complicated for me to explain," he replied. "It's best if Daniel explains it to you."

"Explains what?" asked Sam.

"He told me about the marking on the money," he stated. "You can ask him to explain it." He then grinned excited, "So, when do I start training under Daniel?"

"Whenever you are ready," Sam assured him.

Jack stood a bit baffled. Daniel had been talking to Charlie for sure and he was influencing his son to be well, more like Daniel. There was no way he was letting his son turn into a younger version of Daniel…Absolutely no way in hell he was going to let that happen.

**Daniel's Lab**

Jack went to see Daniel and find out just what he had been talking to Charlie about. He walked in the lab and found Daniel with a stack of books he had gathered to lend to Charlie to read for his studies.

"Just what have been talking to my son about?" he asked annoyed.

Daniel looked over and shrugged, "What do you mean, Jack?"

"You had him set up an IRA?" he asked.

Daniel smiled, "And some other retirement plans."

"He said wanted to go to college for 'real.' The Academy wasn't a real school?"

"He never got the full four years," he rebutted. "We sent him there to help him get over losing his wife, Jack."

"He could have aced that school," he snorted.

Daniel replied, "Jack, he did ace it. You know, you act like he's still a little boy. He's a grown man, Jack."

He held up his hands, "I know he's a grown man."

Daniel smirked, "Do you? Because you're being over protective of him."

Jack rolled his eyes, "I am not! He goes off world for crying out loud. If I was so over protective of him, I wouldn't let through that Gate."

"You only let him through the Gate when he is with me, Sam or Teal'c." he countered. "He's never been off world without us."

"I know he can handle himself," he argued. In reality the only ones he trusted with Charlie's life were Sam, Daniel and Teal'c.

"Charlie and I have a lot in common, Jack. We both lost our wives to the Goa'uld. We both had lost our fathers young. We both have had to learn to fight or die. We simply have a lot in common."

Jack puckered in thought, "He doesn't see you as a father figure, does he?"

He shook his head, "No Jack! He calls you 'Dad' and he really doesn't even have too. He could call you by your first name is he wanted. I'm just trying to be a friend and mentor to him. Maybe I'm more like an uncle figure."

"Uncle figure?" he pondered.

"You're really having a tough time seeing him as an adult, aren't you, Jack. You still don't really see Sam as being the alternate of his wife. They were married Jack. Your son was married for six months. They lived like a married couple. Charlie is just starting to open up to me about it now. He sees our Sam as a twin sister to his Sam but the fact is…He was a married man and the captain of a rebel unit. I know it was real hard for you to let that little boy go when he died. But the Charlie here is not that same little boy and he has a totally different story than yours. Listen to him. He has a story to tell you."

Jack gulped, "I don't want to hear about how my son was screwing Carter."

"There's far more to it than that, Jack." rebutted Daniel.

"He's nineteen, Daniel. There isn't much more to it than that!" he insisted. He then turned and abruptly walked away for he simply didn't wish to even think about the possibility of Sam, in any reality, sleeping with his son.


	3. Chapter 3

To ease any confusion I have underlined all dialog contributed to alternate Dr. Sam Carter.

Chapter 3

**The Next Day**

To prove to himself and to Daniel that he wasn't an over protective father, Jack let Charlie go off world by himself…To the Alpha site, with his clone to help set up the falconry program. Since Jack couldn't personally escort Charlie he found the next best thing…His teenage clone. Jack also decided that he wasn't going to get fat and lazy sitting behind a desk every day and handed control of the SGC to Dr. Fraiser as he assigned himself to go off world with SG-1. Everything had gone smoothly and Jack's excuse of needing to stretch his legs on a routine mission worked well.

Sam enjoyed having Jack with them once more. She missed his quirks and his comments about seeing more trees. It was turning into a nice easy day full of reminisces about previous mission together. All had gone well and they were preparing to go back home. They dialed the Gate and sent the signal.

"It was nice having you along with us today, sir." Sam told him. "I missed that."

"Me too," he smiled back feeling rejuvenated. He needed the trip off world to remind himself what it was like.

Daniel smirked, "Just like old times, huh Jack?"

He smirked back, "It was fun." He looked at Teal'c and asked, "Was this fun?"

Teal'c agreed, "Indeed."

"See," cheered Jack. He motioned for Sam to go through, "Home is on the other side, campers."

One by one they entered the Gate and disappeared.

**Earth - Alternate Reality - 1 year prior **

Jack stepped through the event horizon and found he was under fire. He looked about and found SG-1 hand fallen back to behind the Gate and was taking heavy fire. He assessed the situation and discovered Daniel had been hit in the lower leg.

"What the hell?" he asked. He looked at Carter, "What happened?"

"I don't know, sir." she huffed. "I stepped through and the next thing I know we are under attack."

Teal'c got a good look of the offenders and stated, "Apophis"

Jack looked out from behind the Gate and discovered they were surrounded by Jaffa with the symbol of Apophis boldly displayed on their uniforms. He then looked about and noticed they were in a park. "This isn't good!"

Just as Jack figured they were going to be captured a large school bus that was reinforced with welded bars crashed through the guards. Motorcycle riders erupted into the area. The bus pulled right up to them and door swung open to reveal an dark haired, blue-eyed man sitting behind the wheel.

"Get in if you wanna live!" he yelled at them.

Sam's eyes grew wide for she recognized the man, "Cam!"

He looked at her, "Sam?" He then noticed the riders surrounding him and couldn't figure out what had happened for one the riders was Samantha Carter. "Get in!" he ordered.

Teal'c went to help Daniel onto the bus when Cameron Mitchell pulled a semi-automatic handgun and leveled it at him, "What the hell is he doing here?"

Sam yelled back, "I think I can explain but you have to get us out of here."

He looked at Sam and then glanced at the long blonde haired woman riding one of the motorcycles. "Get in," he finally agreed and put the weapon down. They climbed into the modified bus and Cameron Mitchell floored the mechanical monster. He broke through the guards and continued into the ruined city.

Sam looked out of the windows and realized they were looking at New York City. It was in ruins and many buildings were destroyed. She gasped at the revelations. "Cam," she called out as she made her way to the seat behind him. "Where are we?"

"New York," he reminded.

"I need to know, who are the people on the motorcycles that helped us escape?"

"O'Neill, Frasier and…You." he hesitated. "I can't explain that last one."

"I can," she assured him. "We crossed realities."

"What?" he asked.

"There are two versions of me here," she told him.

He stuttered, "T-t-two versions of you?"

"Yes," she agreed. "You are going to employ the Sampson Option. When will that be?"

"Six months," he replied. "Two Carters? He gulped. "How can there be two Carters?"

"We can both explain how," she answered. "Just get us someplace safe for now." She then made her way to the back of the bus and looked at Daniel, "How's the leg?"

"Bad, I need a doctor." He was sweating profusely and in much pain.

"We have one," she told him. "Janet is riding one of those motorcycles." She then looked at Jack, "Sir, your son is riding one as well. And so am I. I don't know how but we have somehow slipped into Charlie's reality and we have six months to find a way home. That's when they employ the Sampson Option."

"What are you saying, Carter?" asked Jack.

"We are in Charlie's reality," she insisted. "Charlie's unit just saved us from Apophis. That's me, my alternate out there riding a motorcycle. We have slipped into Charlie's reality and we have got to find a way back home before they nuke the place."

Jack looked at her, "That's not good."

"No sir, it's not." she agreed.

**Later**

Cameron Mitchell hid the bus in a warehouse and helped Daniel hobble off. In the warehouse the three riders convened and much to their surprise another version of Sam was with the strange group that emerged from the Gate.

Jack looked at Dr. Samantha Carter as she got off the bike. She wore blue jeans and a black biker jacket over a red flannel shirt. Her hair was long and pulled back into a ponytail. She looked at the team and wondered what had happened. Her eyes settled on her alternate and she cocked her head in thought.

"You look good with long hair," he whispered to Sam.

Sam smiled candidly, "Thanks." She then walked up to her alternate and greeted her, "Hi."

Dr. Carter smiled slightly, "You're me!"

"I'm you from an alternate reality," she retorted. "We accidentally came here through the Gate. I need your help getting back home."

"I thought it might be possible but I wasn't sure," she admitted.

Charlie got off his bike and stood staring at his father, "Dad?" he finally asked.

Jack looked over to him, "Charlie, I can explain."

He took a deep breath, "Where have you been all this time?"

"I'm not from here," he replied. "Your father died on Abydos."

"But you are here," he had no idea what Jack was talking about. He then wrapped his arms around him and started to cry. "You're home, Dad."

"I'm not home," he softly whispered. "Carter can explain it to you."

Charlie looked at Dr. Carter and asked, "What's he talking about?"

"I don't think he is from our reality," she told him. She then pointed to Sam as she spoke, "He came here with another version of me."

Charlie looked at Sam and then back at his wife. He looked at Sam again and then back at his wife. He was most confused and squeaked, "There two of you right now?"

"She came through the Gate," his wife explained. "She's me but from another reality and we have find a way to send them home."

He seemed confused and tried to clarify, "Does this mean I have two wives?"

She shook her head, "I don't think so." She looked at Sam who was shaking her head as well.

"Oh thank god," he sighed relived for the aspect of being married to two versions of the same woman at the same time was frankly terrifying.

He got a good look of the group and then spotted Teal'c, "He's Jaffa!"

"His name is Teal'c," Jack informed. "He's with us."

"He's Jaffa," he repeated.

"I know," he nodded. "In our reality he is our friend."

Charlie asked, "You're friends with the Jaffa?"

He sounded, "They were slaves."

Mitchell huffed, "He's looks like the First Prime."

"That's because he was," snorted Jack. "You know Carter?"

Sam interrupted, "I went to the Academy with Cam. He's a pilot."

"Was a pilot," he corrected. "Now I'm a rebel fighter. So, you know me in another reality?"

She nodded, "Yes."

"What am I in your reality?"

"A Major in the Air Force," she smiled at him. "We were never invaded by Ra."

Charlie asked, "How did you know it was Ra who invaded us?"

Mitchell added, "And how did you know about the Sampson Option?"

Sam looked at Jack who then replied on her behalf, "Because your Carter sent my son and your Fraiser to our reality to escape it."

"Will send," she corrected. "Not only have gone to another reality, we slipped back through time by approximately one year."

Janet was tending to Daniel's leg and spoke up, "You mean me and Charlie come to your reality in six months?"

"Yes," Sam confirmed.

Mitchell asked, "Not me and Sam…Our Sam?"

She solemnly informed, "You two don't make it."

Charlie huffed, "Wait a minute! My wife doesn't make it?"

Sam closed her eyes and simply replied, "Only you and Janet make it to safety. We can't change that. We don't know the details of just what happened. You do come to live with us and you get your father back. You also get a life to live and go on."

Dr. Carter spoke up, "Which is what I would want." She asked her alternate, "Are you married?"

"No," she shook her head.

Dr. Carter informed, "If I don't make it and he comes to a reality and finds you then he's gonna trouble adjusting that that."

Sam agreed, "He did but he finally understood it."

Charlie huffed, "I still have no idea what the hell is going on! My father is alive and back but you are telling me he is not my father. And on top of that you are Sam…But you're not my Sam and you are wearing a uniform and you are with my father and a Jaffa and whoever that guy is…" he pointed to Daniel.

"That's Daniel," Jack informed. "He went with us to Abydos."

"I'm Daniel Jackson," he winced in pain.

Dr. Carter grinned, "You are Dr. Daniel Jackson. I read your file. I always wanted to meet you."

"We're good friends," he assured her. He was still in pain and favoring the wounded leg.

Mitchell ordered, "Charlie, let's get our new friends to camp."

Charlie went to help Daniel by offering himself as a crutch.

Jack asked Mitchell, "You're in charge of this little wing-ding?"

"I'm in charge of the New York units. Charlie is leader of this unit," he informed. "What about your son in your reality…General?" he spotted the star on the collar tip.

"My son died when he was nine years old," he told him.

"Sorry sir," stated Mitchell.

He smirked, "I kind of got him back in a way."

"I'm glad," he stated. "He's more valuable than the higher ups think."

"I know," he agreed watching Charlie help Daniel walk before them.

Charlie led Daniel into a former bank that had been converted into a safe house for the rebels. He helped Daniel up the rear stairs to the top level of the bank. The old offices were converted to a living space and small private areas for bedrooms. He helped Daniel onto a chair and used a box to elevate the leg.

Janet retrieved a doctor's kit to do a more thorough exam of the wound. She handed him a bottle of whiskey and urged him to take a drink, "Drink this."

Daniel shook his head, "I think I need something a bit more powerful."

"I don't have anything more powerful," she replied. "I have to clean it and put in a few stitches and I don't have anything else to give you, Dr. Jackson."

"It's Daniel," he breathed hard. "You don't have anything to numb it?"

She shook her head, "That's all I got."

He took the whiskey and sucked down a few swigs. She then started to clean the wound after removing the field bandage. He went tense as she poured more whiskey on the wounded leg to sterilize the wound. He grit his teeth trying not to scream in pain but it was excruciating.

Sam retrieved the group first aid kit she was entrusted with and dug out some medications. "Here," she handed her some individual vials of morphine.

Janet asked, "How many do you have?"

"Four," she replied concerned.

"Save them," she instructed.

Sam argued, "He needs it."

"That's all the morphine we have in the entire city," she countered. "Save it! This is a simple wound."

Sam looked at Jack who agreed, "Save it Carter."

Sam placed the morphine in Janet's belongings figuring she would know when it was needed. She watched painfully as Daniel took another swig of whiskey and Janet prepared the stitches.

Janet asked aloud, "Do you have something to bite on?"

Sam's alternate, Dr. Carter handed her a rubber dog bone, "Here."

She took the rubber dog bone and handed it to Daniel, "Put this between your teeth and bite hard when you can't take it."

"I can take a few stitches," he insisted.

She smiled, "You don't have to be macho about this, Dr. Jackson."

"I can take the pain," he assured. He then took another large gulp of whiskey.

Jack ordered, "Daniel, take the dog bone."

He refused, "I am not putting that in my mouth."

Janet smirked, "It's brand new."

"I am not putting a dog bone in my mouth," he huffed. "Just stitch me up."

"Okay," Janet started the first stitch and Daniel held out his hand, "I'll take the dog bone now." She handed it to him and he bit down hard on it.

As Janet tended to Daniel, Charlie started gearing up to ride back out. Jack looked over at him as he gathered some sacks.

"Going somewhere, Charlie?" asked Jack.

"How long are you all gonna be here?" he asked him.

He shrugged, "Until the Carters find out how to send us back."

"And that means I have four more mouths to feed," he informed him. "I need more supplies."

"I'll come with you," offered Jack.

"Wearing that?" he asked pointing to Jack's heavy gear.

Jack looked down at himself, "What's wrong with this?"

"You are loaded down with gear and we need to bring bags of supplies back. Where are you going to store it all?" he wondered. "If you are coming with me, you need to haul back supplies too."

Jack pondered for a moment and took off his vest and combat gear. He then found a black backpack and some more empty canvas bags. He shoved the bags in the pack and then placed it over his shoulders. He then slung the P-90 over his shoulder and placed additional magazines in his pockets.

Charlie shrugged, "I guess that will work."

Janet had finished the last stitch and was wrapping Daniel's leg, she hollered out, "He will need a cane to walk for a while as he heals. See if you can find me one, Charlie."

"Will do," he agreed as he placed the lever action rifle across his back. He then stopped by his wife and gave her a smile, "Keep an eye on the Jaffa."

"I will," she told him.

"Love you," he added.

"Love you too," she smiled back.

He gently kissed her before leading his father out on the supply run.

After Jack and Charlie went back down the stairs Sam looked at her alternate and stated, "He's half your age!"

"Did you come all the way here from another reality just to tell me that?" she asked amused.

She couldn't help but wonder, "Why?"

"Why Charlie?" she retorted.

Sam huffed, "Why marry a man half your age?"

She motioned about, "Why not? The population has been wiped out. There isn't a lot out there. And I love him."

Sam countered, "But you have to admit he's young."

She rebutted, "The average life span is now forty. He's middle age and I should be dead. In your reality you still have everything intact, right! No invasion means you have infrastructure, industry and medicine. We don't have that here. We don't have the luxury of growing old or getting sick…Or injured. So, whatever issues you have with me being married to a younger man…Those are your issues…Not mine and not Charlie's."

Sam was a bit taken by what her alternate had to say. She couldn't have imagined why her alternate would have chosen to be with a younger man but slowly she began to see the whole picture. Her alternate, though much like herself, was also very different. She didn't have the luxuries that she took for granted and didn't have the time to worry about what anyone else thought.

Dr. Carter then stated, "I'm taking lookout, Janet."

"I'll be here with my tipsy patient," she replied for Daniel was slightly buzzed from the whisky.

"Good," she agreed and then spoke to Sam, "Why don't you and your Jaffa have a seat for a while." She walked by them to go to the sniper's nest.

Sam looked over at Teal'c most surprised. She sighed, "Just have a seat and watch Daniel."

Teal'c took a seat beside his friend and pondered just how different the Carters seemed to be. Sam would never stand up to anyone with such boldness. He knew Sam to be a soldier who followed orders and never bucked the system. But when it came to Charlie, Dr. Carter wasn't about to take anything from anyone…Not even her alternate.


	4. Chapter 4

To ease any confusion I will underline dialog contributed to Alternate Dr. Sam Carter.

Chapter 4

Jack followed Charlie on motorcycle through the city streets. He noticed the motorcycles had been modified. The bikes were much quieter than a normal motorcycle. They rode to another side of town near the shipping docks. Charlie led him to a safe place to hide the bikes. They dismounted the motorcycles in a large storm drain and continued on deeper into the waterfront on foot.

Jack knelt near Charlie as they hid behind a set of old oil drums. Before them two Jaffa were guarding the area. Both of the Jaffa seemed rather bored as they looked on and threw pebbles at a seagull waddling about. Jack raised his P-90 to take them out when Charlie placed his hand on top of the weapon.

"What are you doing?" he asked his father in a low voice.

"I'm going to shoot them," he replied.

"And bring a whole army of Jaffa down on our heads?" he snipped.

Jack whispered, "What do you suggest we do?"

He motioned for his father to follow, "Come." Charlie then led him around the building to the rear and climbed up on top the roof using a fire escape. Jack followed him to the roof top.

Once on top, Charlie opened one of the bags and removed a collapsible recurve bow. He quickly erected the bow and drew the string taut. He eyeballed the target and placed an arrow into the back of the neck of one of the Jaffa. He then lined up a second arrow as the second Jaffa stood looking for the source. As the second Jaffa raised his staff weapon, Charlie let the second arrow fly to his target and hit the Jaffa in the soft tissue of the neck. The guard stumbled and gasped as he reached for the impaled arrow. It didn't take long for the Jaffa to drop to his knees and succumb to the wound as the seagull merely waddled by the dead Jaffa.

Jack looked over, "The bow is pretty handy."

Charlie whispered, "Ammo is hard to find. Save what you have. Don't shoot anything unless you have too." He then led his father back off the roof and went over to the dead Jaffa. Charlie grabbed the guard and hauled the body to the water edge and then pushed it over. He then retrieved the other body and did the same thing.

"Why are you disposing of the bodies?" wondered Jack.

"The current takes the bodies under the docks. It makes it harder for them to find the missing Jaffa and buys us more time," he explained. "Come on, we have to hurry."

Jack followed him into the warehouse, Charlie led him to the area where they would find cans of food still packed in shipping containers. Charlie opened a crate and started to load up on whatever he could find.

"Hurry up," Charlie told him.

Jack then started to load up on cans of food as well. He picked up a can before him, "Yummy…Plain pumpkin pie filling."

Charlie threw as much as he could in the sacks, "Just load up."

He asked, "Have you ever eaten plain pumpkin pie filling?" Charlie threw him another look. Jack put the cans in a bag, "Okay, I guess you have."

"Come on," Charlie waved, "We need to get that cane now."

Jack wondered, "Where will we find a cane?"

Charlie led him to another shipping container with the door slightly ajar. He led his father inside and shined a flashlight onto boxes of goods imported from China. He found some canes and picked the first one in the box.

Jack shook his head and picked out another, "Let's get Daniel this one."

"That's a pink cane," he whispered.

He nodded, "I know."

Charlie carefully placed back the blue cane that he picked up and then went to another box full of bandages. He loaded up roll gauze and bandages into another sack. He moves quickly and quietly. He didn't waste time or dally about. He got what was needed and led his father out of the shipping container.

Jack whispered, "We could have gotten more stuff in there."

Charlie rebutted, "Never take more than you need. It weighs you down and it takes away from the supply chain. Other units come here."

"Oh," Jack pondered the new rules. Suddenly he was in a world where there was no SGC, no military, no infrastructure and no supply chain. Everything that was done was at a cost. If he took too much then other units would suffer. The rules of engagement just changed for Jack and the old way would not work in Charlie's world. He had to be smarter about his actions. He walked back inside the container and over to the box where Charlie found the canes and shined a light inside. He searched with more effort and thought as to what Daniel would need. He got him a solid, wooden handle cane that was blue in color. It was adjustable so it could be fitted to his needs. He tucked the cane, still in the package, into his shirt to bring back to Daniel. He emerged from the shipping container and looked about.

Charlie had adjusted the bags for easy carry. He placed the backpack over Jack's shoulders. "This should do."

"It's heavy," noted Jack.

"Cans of food ain't exactly light," he countered and then adjusted a backpack full of supplies for himself. He then led Jack out of the warehouse and back to the bikes. As they were getting ready to leave Jack spotted a Jaffa Glider fly overhead. He froze figuring they were going to be in for a fight. He raised his rifle once more but the Glider kept moving off to the distance.

Charlie huffed, "What are you doing?"

"It's Glider," he huffed back.

"So!" he argued. "There are Gliders all over the place. Are you gonna try and shoot every one of them down? Because if you are, let me get away first before you bring down an entire brigade on my head."

"A brigade?" he winced.

"It's not a war! It's an occupation," he snorted.

Jack lowered the P-90 and understood he needed to avoid detection in the face of a far superior force. "I know that," he assured him.

Charlie asked, "Then why are you acting suicidal?"

"Okay, you're the boss. Tell me what to do," countered Jack.

His son replied, "Keep your head low and don't get your ass shot off."

**Hideout**

Sam lay on a make shift bed on a piece of cardboard by the center of the room. She watched as Daniel slept in a chair and Teal'c closed his eyes while he propped himself up against a wall. She felt something crawl across her skin. She lifted the sleeve of her uniform and found a flea. She killed it and scratched the area where she was bit. She thought nothing of it and retrieved her individual first aid kit and opened the tube of bug bit reliever and applied it to the area. She looked over and noticed Daniel jerk and swat at the nap of his neck. She crawled over the found a flea on him as well and applied the bug bite cream. She went over to Teal'c and shook him awake.

"You getting bit by fleas?" she asked him.

"I am not," he assured.

"Some just nailed me and Daniel," she stated.

Motorcycles were heard arriving outside. Dr. Carter walked by them at a quick pace to go greet Charlie and Jack. Sam rose to her feet and followed. She was most relived to see Jack as he walked into the hideout with bags full of supplies. She wanted to hold him tight but she couldn't bring herself to hug him while she was in uniform. Even trapped in an alternate reality she still felt bound by those damn regulations.

Dr. Carter did not feel bound by any regulations and she immediately embraced Charlie upon him walking through the door. She held him tight for as long minute. Her hands then caressed his face; she felt the whiskers and gently kissed him. "So glad you are back," she told him.

"Miss me?" he smirked.

"You know I did," she replied.

He handed off the bag, "Got lots of pumpkin."

She took the heavy bag grateful to have food, "We can whip up some pumpkin soup with it."

Jack tried to ignore the sight of Dr. Carter kissing his son. The only person who helped him cope with the vision was his Sam who was right before him and acting like her normal self. Though Jack wished more than anything he could hold his Sam tight he simply could not for Sam was too much of a solider and when she donned that uniform regulations ruled. He handed off his bag to Sam, "Medical supplies, Carter." He then retrieved the cane from his jacket, "Daniel's cane."

She took the items, "It's brand new." she noted.

"Right from the shipping container," he informed. "How is he?"

"Sleeping off Janet's anesthesia," she sighed. "How was it out there?"

Jack puffed out his cheeks, "It's not good. Jaffa are everywhere. The Gate is in Central Park. I'm not sure how we will even get access to it with this many Jaffa crawling around."

Charlie informed, "We have ram it to get limited access. We can keep the initial guards at bay for a short time but they call in reinforcements. How much time will it take for you to program the Gate to go back to your reality?"

"That's just it," Sam spoke up. "I have no idea how long it will take. I need to run diagnostics and that can take hours."

Dr. Carter asked, "Didn't you say you are one year ahead of us in your reality? That Charlie and Janet both come there in six months' time?"

"Yes," she agreed.

"So, they already know you are here then and they can call for help. They can run the diagnostics on your end." she assumed.

"It's not that easy," she countered. "We were off world and dialing back home when we somehow slipped here. They would have to go to the Gate we dialed from to run the diagnostics to find out what happened." She puffed out her cheeks in thought and then she looked at Charlie, "I need you to remember something. When we don't come back you need to call in a man named Dr. Rodney McKay."

Charlie gave a forceful nod, "Got it."

Dr. Carter balked, "Rodney McKay! You're not serious?"

"Yes, I am." insisted Sam. "What's the matter with Rodney?"

"He plagiarized my work," she huffed. "He stole my ideas, sold them as his own and then degraded me on the process. He was a waste of air space and he was the one man that I was glad to see executed when Ra took over."

Sam rebutted, "Well, he never did any of that in my reality and helped us out a few times."

"The fucking bastard also had the nerve to make a pass at me while he stole my work," she snorted.

Sam countered, "He never stole my work." For some odd reason she felt embarrassed when her alternate swore in front of Jack. She started to blush.

Jack's eyebrow arched as he watched amused. He never heard Carter, in any reality, swear in all the years he had known her.

Dr. Carter pointed a finger and insisted, "But the fucking bastard made a pass at you."

Sam bashfully admitted, "Yes."

Her alternate looked at her and asked, "Why are you so tense? My god, you are standing here in some silly uniform at attention like you are being inspected. The military is gone. It's over!"

"Not in my reality," she countered still clinging to hope of getting home.

She leaned closer, "You and I both know the chances of you getting home. Your only hope is for me to send Charlie and Janet to your reality in six months so they can find Rodney McKay, of all people. Your chances of getting home are around two percent. If you are worried about what General Jack over here is gonna say…Stop! Because his chances of getting back are the same as yours."

Sam countered, "I know our chances are low. But I also know we have a chance."

Dr. Carter cocked her head and smirked, "You're rather optimistic. I remember when I used to be like that. I can't be like that anymore." She then walked by her to bring to the supplies to the others.

Charlie assured Jack and Sam, "I will find this Rodney McKay. A small chance is better than no chance." He then followed Dr. Carter with the other bag supplies.

Sam looked at Jack for some assurance.

He gave a soft smile, "I never heard you swear before."

She winced, "That was her, sir."

He whispered, "I kind of have to agree with her on some of that."

"What part?" she wondered.

"McKay is a fucking bastard," he whispered. "And he really pissed me off when he hit on you."

She whispered back, "Permission to speak freely, sir."

"Permission granted," he replied a bit amused.

She reminded in a low voice, "That fucking bastard is our only hope of getting home."

He smirked, "I never knew you had it you, Carter." He then placed as arm around her and led back into the bank.


	5. Chapter 5

To ease on any confusion I underlined all dialog contributed to alternate Dr. Sam Carter.

Chapter 5

Janet remained on guard while Charlie and his wife, Dr. Carter tended to the supplies and to their unexpected guest. As Sam's alternate separated and placed the supplies in storage, Charlie made soup out of the pumpkin pie filling. Bread was hard to find and along with flour. The dinner consisted of soup and cooked meat that certainly did not taste like chicken to Daniel.

He chomped on the mystery meat that Charlie prepared and asked, "What am I eating?"

"Squirrel," he informed.

He gulped it down, "I suppose it could be worse."

"Opossum is real funky," added Janet from behind as she came to get her dinner. She took a seat beside him. Charlie had handed her a plastic bowl and plate and she took the time to look at the cartoon, "Oh, I get _Tellie Tubbies_ today."

Sam mentioned, "I got four guys named the _Wiggles_," she laughed at the child's plate.

Jack wondered, "Why the kids' plates?"

Charlie replied, "It's lightweight, compact and made of plastic. The kids' stuff doesn't break and carries well."

"So, kids' plates and bowls are your mess kits," he assumed.

Dr. Carter added, "They work well and we use metal mugs for coffee, tea and hot water. Ceramic will break and is heavy. When I was in the military, we had those awful MRE's. It turns out those MRE's don't last all that long."

Sam smiled at Charlie, "This soup you made is pretty good."

He smiled back, "Cinnamon, nutmeg and ginger with some honey for sweetener. A man named George Hammond taught me that."

She told him, "We all know General Hammond. And he's alive and well in our reality."

Janet gasped, "George is alive in your reality! Wow, I would love to see him again."

"You will," she assured her.

Charlie sighed, "I'm glad he's alive in your world. He died of the fever in ours."

Jack groaned, "I had that fever. It wasn't pleasant."

"It's spreads through fleas," warned Janet. "The pest that came with Ra brought new diseases. It did a number on us."

Sam asked, "Spread through fleas?"

"Yep," she nodded. "Though the current virus is weaker than what first came. It's mutated to be less lethal. But pretty serious when you don't have a full medical facility."

"Daniel and I were both bit by fleas earlier," she mentioned a bit worried.

Jack looked at her alarmed.

Janet reassured her, "I will keep an eye on you and Daniel for any early signs of the virus."

"I would appreciate that," she gulped.

Daniel wondered, "What are the early signs?"

"It starts as a mild cold with a runny nose and then chills, a fever and a loss of color. As it gets worse the hemorrhaging begins."

"Wasn't fun," huffed Jack.

"No it's not," Janet agreed. "I had it, Charlie had it, and our Sam has had it. You had it too, General. The good news is that once you get it, you will never get it again."

Daniel scratched his back of his neck, "I'm sure we will be fine." He looked about, "Were did Mitchell go to?" The commander had left shortly after his arrival but he never noticed.

"Cam went to see the other units," Janet explained. "He kind of floats between all the units and gathers intel."

Jack wondered, "Exactly what does he do?"

Charlie repeated, "He floats between the other units and gathers intel. He also finds supplies and full shipping containers. The stores and warehouses were hit first when the government collapsed. A lot of people went into hiding in the woods. The Jaffa are always doing pushes to get the refugees to come out so they can capture them or outright shoot'em." He then looked at Teal'c and stated, "You're Jaffa. Anyone sees that thing on your head and they will you shot on sight." He pulled out a black knitted hat from his pocket, "I found this today. Here, you better wear it around other units." He cocked his head to the side and wondered, "Can you grow a beard?"

"I can," he nodded.

"You might want to do that," he suggested. "You're the First Prime's alternate from another reality. No one is gonna give a shit that you helped Earth in your reality. They will kill you if they figure out who you are."

Teal'c accepted the cap and graciously placed it on his head and covered the emblem.

Jack agreed, "You need to hide your identity here, T."

Charlie added, "You guys need to dress more like us if you are going to be staying. Running around in military gear is like painting a target on your back."

"We don't have anything else with us," Jack replied.

"We will do some shopping tomorrow," his son suggested.

Janet finished eating and placed her dish in a bucket to be washed, "Not Dr. Jackson and Colonel Carter. I need to watch those two. That virus only has a twenty-four hour incubation time."

Jack suggested, "I'll go with Charlie to look for clothes. All of you will stay put."

Dr. Carter asked, "What's the plan, Charlie?" She purposely didn't acknowledge Jack's order.

Jack retorted, "I just told you the plan."

She smirked at him, "This isn't your military. This isn't your world. You have only been here twelve hours. We have been here all our lives, Jack."

He rebutted, "I think I can figure this out, Carter."

_"'Carter'?"_ she laughed. "What the hell? Do you think I'm one of your soldiers? I'm supposed to sit here on my ass and throw a snappy little salute and say 'yes sir' all fucking day?"

Sam suddenly place her head in her hands as her alternate just revealed one of her pet peeves to the one man she never wanted to find out. Calling him "sir" all day long did indeed irritate her and she absolutely hated it.

Jack huffed wide-eyed, "Excuse me? I'm a General in the US Air Force and I did time in special-ops. Charlie is eighteen years old. He's a hell of a solider but he doesn't have the same level of expertise that I have…Dr. Carter." Needless to say Jack was most irritated by Dr. Carter's lack of respect towards him though in reality, she was correct. Charlie did have more of grip on the world they lived in at that moment.

She huffed back annoyed, "Yeah, a hell of a lot of good all you Generals did for us when your alternate brought Ra down on our heads. Charlie was instrumental in defeating Ra. What we didn't expect was another Goa'uld coming in his place. It's great that you made General and have all those pretty ribbons and medals. A lot of good it's going to do you here. One fuck up and you could take us all down with you. Charlie has been fighting since he was twelve. He doesn't have ribbons, he doesn't have the medals and he doesn't have your title. But what he does have is our loyalty and that what really matters when the shit hits the fan, Jack."

Jack sat and gasped for Sam never would speak to him such a way. He didn't know what to do. He looked at his son and asked, "Is she always this bossy?"

He shook his head rather amused, "No, not normally. It must be you."

She stood up for her beliefs, "I'm not about to let some General from another reality come here and tell us what to do. And let him treat you like some kid in the process, Charlie."

Daniel grinned to Colonel Carter from his seat, "I must say, Sam. I never knew you had it in you to tell Jack off. I must say this is kind of refreshing."

Dr. Carter turned to her alternate who sat blushing nearby, "What? You don't let this idiot boss you around, do you?"

Jack huffed, "'Idiot'!"

Dr. Carter smirked at him, "If the shoe fits."

Sam held up her hands, "Alright! Stop it! Both of you." She spoke to Jack, "Sir, she's right about Charlie knowing more about what steps to take than us. We have to listen to him." She then turned to her alternate and requested, "Could you treat Charlie's father with the same respect that I give Charlie? That would be appreciated."

Dr. Carter asked amused, "You like him?"

She confessed, "If you must know, I'm in a relationship with him."

Dr. Carter cocked an eye, "You're in a relationship with Charlie's father?" She then smirked at her, "He's what? Twice your age!"

Sam argued, "Charlie is half yours!" She didn't know how it happened but she was suddenly deduced to acting like a teenager while arguing with herself from the other reality.

She laughed, "So you are a gold-digger and I'm a cougar!"

"I'm not a gold-digger," she balked. "And you are a cougar!" Sam found herself growing very irritated.

Charlie gasped, "Wait a minute! My wife's alternate from another reality is my father's girlfriend?"

Jack shook his head and casually replied, "No, my girlfriend's alternate in another reality is my late son's wife."

He sat shocked, "That's confusing the hell out of me."

Jack explained, "Carter number 1 is your wife and Carter number 2 is my girlfriend."

Sam asked annoyed, "Why does she get to be Carter number 1?"

"It's her reality," he shrugged.

Dr. Carter noted to Jack, "Now that I agree with you on."

Jack looked at his son, "Okay, Charlie. It's your reality so it's your call. What are your plans for tomorrow?"

Charlie replied, "You and I will go hunt down some clothing and blankets. Janet will watch your Sam and Daniel for any signs of the virus. My wife and be on lookout. That leaves your Jaffa. He's not my man, so I won't tell him what to do. But we could use a hand tomorrow. If he can ride a bike, we can use him."

Jack looked over at Teal'c, "You feel like going for a ride tomorrow, T?"

"Indeed," he agreed.

"Alright," he agreed with the plan. "Me, Charlie and Teal'c will go out tomorrow."

**Alpha Site - Normal Reality and Time**

Jon O'Neill gently placed the large falcon back in the cage. He liked how the SGC falconry project had been coming along and he played a crucial role in starting it. As he latched the cage he looked over and ensured Charlie was placing another falcon in the proper cage. He watched as Charlie gently placed the bird in the cage and secured the latch.

"You're really good at that, Charlie." he smiled.

He grinned, "Maybe if this SG-1 thing doesn't work out I can become a veterinarian?"

"You would make a good vet," he sounded. "I might do that!"

"You don't want to go into falconry anymore?" he asked surprised.

He grinned, "Oh, I do. But I need something that pays well. I am debating between forest ranger and vet."

"Not firefighter?" he smirked.

He pondered, "When I was a kid I wanted to be a firefighter. I mean when the old man was a kid…He wanted to be a firefighter."

"How did he end up being in the military?" asked Charlie.

"He was good at it," he shrugged. "But between you and me…His childhood hero was the Lone Ranger and he had a red pedal fire truck with a metal tank and little hose attached and he used go around pretending to put out fires. I think he drowned his mother mother's flower bed a few times."

Charlie laughed, "Really? What else did he do?"

Jon replied as they walked back to the Gate. "He had a crush on a little dirty-blonde haired girl down the road. Her name was Steph. She was a year older and had no idea he liked her. He was too shy to tell her. He met up with her again in Vietnam. She was his first girlfriend. She dumped him though." Jon dialed the SGC and sent the signal. "Oh, and he got caught stealing penny candy when he was a kid once. His father spanked him real hard. So hard he couldn't sit down for a day. That's why he never spanked you."

"He just put me in the corner when I was little," Charlie added as he watched the Gate establish. "Time out was a big deal back then."

"You were always well behaved anyways," countered Jon. He walked through the Gate with Charlie in tow.

**SGC**

The pair emerged in the SGC to find Janet waiting for them. She looked at Charlie with worry in her eyes, "I'm glad you're back."

"What's wrong?" he asked knowing the look.

"SG-1 and you father are overdue." she explained. "I've sent a team to PX 666 to investigate. They said the Gate there malfunctioned. They are still running diagnostics but I think we know what happened to them."

"They slipped?" he asked.

"General O'Neill was with them and you weren't," she reminded.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Jon interrupted. "What? Slipped? What are you talking about?"

Janet explained, "Six months before Charlie and I came here, SG-1 and General O'Neill came to our reality. They knew us and all about the Sampson Option. They didn't have access to the Gate to find out caused it. They told us that once it happened, we needed to find Rodney McKay to help figure out a way to send them home." She gave a sigh, "They never got close enough to the Gate to go back home and they refused to leave with me and Charlie when we escaped because they knew it would disrupt their timeline. There would be two of them if they came here with us."

"They died?" gasped Jon.

"They stayed behind," she nodded. "They didn't take part in the relocation. When we got close to zero hour, they went on their own way. General O'Neill knew if he stayed with us then Charlie never would have gone through the Gate."

Charlie grinned, "But now we are here, Janet. We can do something to change that. We know what will happen. We just have to get a rescue team up."

"We don't know how they even got there," reminded Janet.

"Sam said to find Rodney McKay," he insisted.

"He's been chosen to go on the Atlantis Expedition," she replied.

"They will have to delay it," he rebutted.

"They are supposed to dial out tomorrow!"

Jon shook his head, "Charlie's right! They will have to delay that dial out. Besides, they have no idea if that city is Atlantis or what is even there."

"I've called a meeting with Dr. Weir about delaying the dial out," she admitted. "It's her choice in reality. She can choose to delay the mission and let Rodney help or she can choose to dial out and take Rodney with her. They could also dial out and go without him."

Charlie asked, "Can I speak with her?"

"I was hoping you would ask that?" she smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

Dialog for alternate Sam is underlined

Chapter 6

**Earth - Alternate Reality**

Sam found she couldn't stop sneezing the next morning. She felt as if she was coming down with a cold. Jack hesitated leaving for he feared she was ill with the fever. But Daniel seemed fine, so perhaps it was simply a cold. He left with Charlie and Teal'c in search of clothing and some intel.

"Achoo," she sneezed. She then wiped her nose and found blood on the handkerchief.

Janet spotted the red blood and went to check on her, she felt her forehead and noted, "You're burning up, Colonel."

"I'm fine," she insisted still holding the handkerchief for her nose would not stop bleeding.

"No you're not," she rebutted. "Come on," she helped her up and over to a bed. "Lie down."

Sam complied and glanced over at Daniel who sat in a chair resting. He was propped up with his arms crossed; his head hung low and his eyes closed. She noticed blood coming from his nostril.

"No," she shook, "not Daniel too."

Janet got Sam to lie down and then went on Daniel and found he too had a fever, she shook him awake. "Dr. Jackson!"

Daniel's eyes fluttered open. He noticed he felt very tired and a bit chilled but didn't know why. "Janet?"

"You have a fever and a bloody nose," she informed.

"It's just a cold," he assured.

"Your colonel has the same cold," she rebutted.

He glanced over and noticed Sam laying down sick on the floor. He groaned, "We got the virus?"

"You both were bit by fleas," she reminded. "And you both are sick at the same time." She helped him up, "This will be easier if you are in bed."

Daniel hobbled over to another bed on the floor using the cane. He lay down next to Sam on a sleeping bag. He looked over to her and gave a slight smile, "I guess we will go through the fever together."

"I guess so," she sighed too tired to stay awake.

**Later That Evening**

Jack found living under occupation was a cat and mouse game. Apophis was the cat and he was the mouse. Much of the day was spend avoiding the Jaffa patrols. He had met some other units and found that Apophis had increased the patrols near the Gate and was actively searching for them. He spent the day simply learning how the resistance worked and where to go to find supplies and fuel. He spent the afternoon going into abandoned homes in the suburbs and checking on traps that were set for squirrels and other small game. Charlie taught him how to properly kill any animals still alive in the traps and then how to field dress the critter. Jack was never into hunting and his heart sank when Charlie gleefully found a fluffy little brown rabbit in a trap. His stomach turned as Charlie broke the rabbit's neck with his booted foot.

"Hey Dad," he held up the dead rabbit. "We got a rabbit."

He winced, "You killed it."

"They taste a lot better than squirrel," he informed.

"But it was cute," he sourly replied. "Remember when you had that pet bunny?"

"I wish I had him now," he agreed removing his knife to field dress the animal. "Domesticated rabbits are not as gamy as the wild ones."

Jack squirmed as Charlie gutted the rabbit and removed the innards before him. "But it's a bunny," he winced.

He huffed annoyed, "Then go without if it bothers you."

Jack looked at Teal'c and asked, "Have you ever eaten rabbit?"

"I have not," he stated. Teal'c held the carcasses of the animals that Charlie had gathered from the traps in a large bag slung over his shoulders.

Jack motioned with his hands still speaking to Teal'c, "Cute, little fluffy bunnies."

Teal'c looked on surprised that Jack found eating rabbit disturbing.

"The chocolate ones at the store?" Jack asked off hand.

Teal'c merely looked at him strangely and said nothing.

"Cute, little bunnies!"

Teal'c continued the stare.

Jack soon gave up, "Alright…I'll try it!"

Charlie handed the field dressed rabbit to Teal'c, "Here, we can cook him up when we get back."

"Indeed," Teal'c agreed knowing how important it would be to have adequate food.

Jack pointed, "You act like you're looking forward to eating that, Teal'c."

"I have never eaten rabbit," he confirmed for he wanted to try it.

"I can cook you a squirrel tonight, Dad." Charlie smirked at him.

Jack rolled his eyes, "Just find something that taste good that's also ugly."

"Lobster?" Charlie pondered what was an ugly creature that tasted good.

Jack snapped his finger, "Now that I can do."

"Good luck finding one," he laughed. "Let's head back while we still have the light." He led them through the backyards of the rundown neighborhood and into the city.

**Short Time Later**

They arrived back at the bank a short time before after sunset. As they walked back up the stairs to the upper level Dr. Carter was lighting a few candles and pulling any shades. She looked up relieved to see them.

"I'm glad you're back," she told them.

A stench suddenly struck Jack's nose. It was of peculiar stench that he recalled from when he was sick and vomiting blood. "What's the smell?" he asked.

"Vomit and blood," she replied. "They have the fever. Janet thinks they are going to need transfusions tonight."

Charlie removed his jacket and started to roll up the sleeve of his shirt, "I'm the universal donor."

She countered, "You can't donate to both and I will have to donate to my alternate. We're AB negative anyways. You're Dr. Jackson's donor."

Jack looked at his son, "You need to donate blood to Daniel?"

"He has the fever," he reminded. "I'm type O."

"Right," he agreed. "I know you are." He asked Dr. Carter, "How are they?"

"Sick," she stated, "very sick." She spoke to Charlie, "I hope you got some fresh meat."

"Teal'c has the bag," he motioned. "Sam, show him where to hang the game in the basement to cure."

She waved, "This way."

As Teal'c followed Dr. Carter into the basement, Jack followed Charlie deeper into the upper floor. They found Janet hovering over Daniel and taking his blood pressure manually. She looked up and smiled at them.

"I'm glad you're back, Charlie. He needs blood," she sighed.

He held out his arm, "Just hook us up."

She then spoke to Jack, "Your colonel needs a blood transfusion too. I will start her after Dr. Jackson."

"Okay," he agreed. He then went over to Sam who was sleeping on the floor. He felt her forehead for signs of a fever; she was clammy to the touch. She shivered under the heavy blanket. "Carter?" he whispered. She didn't respond. "Carter?" he tried again to wake her.

Her eyes fluttered open, "Sir." She managed to smile slightly.

"I'm here," he assured her. He wasn't about to ask how she felt. He knew how she felt.

"I'm glad," she nodded rather weak. "I need a blood transfusion."

"I know," he told her. "Dr. Carter will be donating to you."

"Daniel?" she wondered. "He's worse than me right now. He got with this on top of being injured."

"Charlie is going to do it," he soothed her and gently brushed her hair back.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there when you had this." She then coughed and blood came from her mouth. She wiped it away with a rag.

"I wouldn't have wanted you to be there when I had that," he confessed. "I wouldn't have wanted you exposed."

She asked making small talk, "How did today go?"

"Charlie showed me how to kill a rabbit," he miffed. "It was a cute rabbit too."

"Why did he kill a rabbit?" she wondered.

"To eat," he replied.

"Oh, that's right. Rabbit is supposed to taste like chicken. Does it taste like chicken?" she wondered off hand.

"I don't know," he shrugged. He leaned closer to her in support, "I've never had it."

She smiled at him as she recalled Daniel's comment, "The mac and cheese rations taste like chicken."

He chuckled, "That they do. I'll have Charlie hold off on cooking it until you are feeling better. We can compare it to the mac and cheese and see which taste more like chicken. My money is on the mac and cheese," he kidded.

"Sounds like a plan," she agreed. Her eye grew heavy and she soon drifted back off to sleep.

Janet came up behind him, "General, I need to set up for the transfusions now."

"Right," Jack knew he had to leave the area so Janet could work. He rose to his feet and then walked about the floor. As he walked he came across the sniper's nest they set up to guard the hideout. Everyone else was too busy to take guard duty. So, with nothing else he could do, Jack sat down in the chair by the window and looked out over the darkened city.

**SGC - Normal Reality**

Captain Charlie O'Neill had convinced Dr. Weir and the committee to hold off sending the expedition team to Atlantis so he could borrow Dr. Rodney McKay. Rodney was escorted off world PX 666 to inspect the Gate. Charlie had gone with him to act as the escort. He wasn't sure why his late wife hated him for he seemed okay to Charlie. After Rodney gathered all the readouts and finished his investigation he was ready to go back the SGC.

Rodney spoke gathering his equipment, "There's nothing more I can do here, Captain O'Neill." He brushed the dirt from the blue DBU's he was issued and readied himself to go back to the SGC.

"You can bring them back?" asked Charlie.

He balked, "Of course not! They went to another reality and to another place in time. You expect me to work miracles or something? You realize the program I would need to write to fix this?"

"Can you make the Gate duplicate what happened?" he wondered. "We need to send a rescue team."

"Look Captain, I heard your father is General O'Neill. I know he was lost with Sam and SG-1 and believe me; I want Sam back more than anything. They went to another reality and a year into the past. Even if I could duplicate what happened we have no way of knowing where they are or how to find them."

Charlie smirked, "Actually we do."

"How?" he demanded.

"It's my reality they went too," he informed. "A year ago I was there, with them. I know how to find them. I know where they are. I just need a way to get there and back here."

Rodney puffed out his cheeks, "The Gate had a hiccup. It's jumped its programming but I don't why it did that. I can duplicate the hiccup and send someone there. I can make a reverse program and download it into a laptop. All Sam has to do is hook it up to the Gate on that end. If my calculations are correct, I can make the Gate in in your old reality dial the Gate at the SGC."

"Do it," he cheered.

Rodney asked, "Who are you planning on sending to your reality to rescue them?"

"I was gonna go," he informed.

"You can't," huffed Rodney. "You are already there. Sending you would be suicide. The same matter cannot occupy the same space. It's called quantum entropic collapse. It would rip you apart."

"I can't go?" he asked.

"You'll die," he insisted.

"Make your program," stated Charlie. "I'll take it to Janet and she will get up a team."

Rodney agreed, "I'll make a program but I really hope you can get that team."

**Later - SGC**

Rodney and Charlie had returned to the SGC and explained the situation to Janet. Neither she nor Charlie could go on any rescue mission and to make matters worse, General Hammond had returned to the SGC to take over upon realizing Jack and SG-1 were trapped in another reality. And with the committee forced to delay the sendoff of the Atlantis Expedition due to the mishap, General Hammond now had to deal with the civilian oversight committee and their recommendations of cutting their loses and replacing SG-1. The bureaucrats didn't wish to send another SG team on a suicide mission to another reality and opted instead to simple write them off as dead. To make Charlie feel better they offered him command of a new SG-1 to be filled with low level commissioned officers.

Janet Fraiser was never prouder when Charlie told the committee to shove their offer up their collective asses and walked out of the briefing room. He knew he could save them, he had a plan but he just didn't have the cooperation or support once more. In much the same way the resistance didn't believe he could lead the needed revolt, the committee didn't believe in Charlie's plan to rescue SG-1 and General O'Neill. But one person did believe.

Jon O'Neill went to see Charlie as he sat in his father's house upon being asked to remove the General's things for the new commanding officer that had yet to be placed. He found Charlie sitting in his father's home office looking at old pictures. He sat at the desk in blue jeans and a blue tee-shirt going through the photo album.

Jon leaned against the doorway; he wore a yellow button down shirt and blue jeans and looked on. "Those pictures taken before your alternate died."

He looked up, "Yeah, I remember these. It was the same in my reality too."

Jon asked, "What was your plan to save them?"

"Simple," he replied. "I would send back a team with the laptop that Rodney programmed. Instruct them were to meet up with my dad and give the laptop to Sam who could hook it up to the Gate and dial. They wouldn't need hours, just a few minutes and the resistance can hold the Jaffa off long enough for them to dial home."

"How would you get a team past the Jaffa guarding the Gate?" he wondered. The idea seemed plausible to Jon.

"It's in Central Park," he grinned. "I was going to acquire some off-road dirt bikes and have a team jump through the Gate. If the team can stick the landing on the other end then they can get away into the city."

Jon walked in and took a seat on another chair. He added to the plan, "How about one or two people instead of a team? This plan is to send a lifeline. They still have to do the work on their end."

"I would go myself but apparently I will die the moment I go through the Gate because I'm already there." miffed Charlie.

"I'm not," mentioned Jon. "I'm a clone. I'm safe!"

"You would have to get through the guards," Charlie stated pondering the notion. "The falcons! You could send Percy through and he can draw the attention of the guards away long enough for you and maybe another rider to get through. Then take a beeline for the city and don't stop."

"I can put on saddlebags and bring gear," added Jon. "All you need to do is tell me where to go and get the dirt bikes."

"Alpha site has dirt bikes," he smirked. "I can sign a couple out. They will think we are using the bikes for the falconry program."

"We can sign out Percy too," cheered Jon.

Charlie agreed, "And I can cover for you. We can use Dr. McKay's program to dial my reality. I'll just have to make sure you have his program when you go through." He then cautioned, "Jon, I know you can do this but you will be risking your life."

He shrugged, "The old man risked his life plenty of times. I'll take Cassie with me. She knows what it's like to live under Goa'uld occupation and if something goes wrong, we got an engineer." He warned Charlie, "You could lose your career doing this."

"So could you," he countered. "You and Cassie could both be kicked out of the Academy. Janet is working on a vaccine for the fever. When Sam and Daniel came they got sick in less than twenty-four hours. You will be walking into a biohazard if you don't get that vaccine."

"You think Frasier will help us?" he wondered.

"She will," he assured.

"Then we have to make sure Cassie and I get that vaccine," he agreed. "Don't clean out the old man's stuff just yet."

"I won't," he grinned to his friend.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Alpha Site - Normal Reality**

Charlie's plan to rescue SG-1 and his father was coming together. He had gotten permission from General Hammond to bring Cassie to the Alpha site with Jon O'Neill to show her the falconry program. He then signed out two off road motorcycles, which were dirt bikes painted camouflage, to be used for the falconry program. Jon O'Neill signed out Percy, one of the large falcons use in the program. Charlie also got Dr. Rodney McKay to help by providing a laptop computer with the needed programs to send Jon and Cassie to the alternate reality and bring them back again. Charlie also had the pair vaccinated against the fever. Unfortunately, he couldn't sign out much equipment with raising a few eyebrows. Charlie did get a wireless camera that was used on the flacons for the program. He also managed to get a P-90 rifle and the minimal ammunition allowed for he had no real reason to sign out the rifle if he was simply escorting Cassie into the local woods. Charlie did however gain access to the armory in the SGC before going to the Alpha site and had managed lift a few smoke grenades from an open crate. He had packed the loot in a green pack covered with MRE's and told the SGC guards he had packed rations for him, Cassie and Jon for the falconry program. So far the plan was working but the hard part was upon them.

Charlie stood in green BDU's before Jon and Cassie who also wore the green uniforms. The pair weren't able to dress in full battle gear for that would raise some eyebrows. Jon had mounted one of the dirt bikes with the P-90 strapped across his chest. Charlie had Percy on his arm for the bird was the key to the plan. Cassie's job was to use the computer to dial the Gate.

Charlie looked to the guard house not far from the Gate. He stated, "Cassie, you dial the Gate using the computer. I will distract the guards with a smoke grenade. Once the Gate is established, I will release Percy and you get on the bike and don't forget the computer or you will be trapped there. I will have Percy fly right into the Gate. You both follow him."

Jon warned him, "They're gonna beat the crap out of you for this, Charlie."

"I'm sure," he agreed. "Ready?"

Cassie took a deep breath and clenched the computer tight, "Ready."

"I'm ready," smirked Jon. He was more than ready for though he had a teenage body his mind was that of Jack O'Neill's and a mission that bucked every rule in the book was exactly what he would do to save he those close to him.

Charlie went to leave when Cassie spoke, "I love you."

He turned and smiled at her, "Love you too." He gently kissed her lips and then walked nervously to the guardhouse with a smoke bomb in one hand. He walked into the house and grinned at his friend, "Hey Matt."

The young dark-haired guard sat at his station wearing the green uniform and eating a _Hot Pocket_. His job rather easy over all for all he did was watch those come and go through the Gate. He looked up and spoke with his mouth full, "Hay Sharlie. Onother," he gulped down the food so he could talk, "ride into the hills today?"

"Kind of," he agreed. "Casey forgot something and is dialing Earth."

The Matt looked over at the DHD and spotted Cassie hooking up a computer to it. He paused and wondered, "What's she doing?"

"She's dialing Earth," he informed.

"But why the computer?" he asked confused. "The SGC is a basic dial home."

"She's not dialing the SGC," he admitted to his friend. He hated what he would have to his friend next but knew he had no choice.

He dropped his food and went to stand up when Charlie threw the smoke bomb into the guardhouse and tightly closed the door. He stood outside holding the doorknob with one hand as his soon to be ex-friend Matt pounded on the door to get out.

The Gate established and Cassie grabbed the computer and ran back to the bike. She and Jon started the bikes and gave a look to Charlie to release the bird. Charlie released Percy to fly directly into the Gate. The falcon flew graciously into the middle of the event horizon and disappeared.

Jon motioned to Cassie, "I'll go first. Once you get through remember what I told you or you will lose the bike on landing."

"I got it," she assured him. Jon then went up the ramp and through the Gate on the bike at full throttle. Cassie looked over at Charlie who lost control of door knob and was trying to physically hold Matt back at the door. She knew had to go or Jon would be trapped as well. She put the bike in gear and followed Jon through the Gate hoping she would emerge on the other side.

Charlie looked over and they were gone. Matt had gained the upper hand and hit him in the jaw. Other SGC guards soon came to the area and found the Gate had been activated, smoke billowed from the guardhouse and Charlie was in a fight with Matt. The guards broke up the fight and pulled Matt off. Charlie lay on the ground and didn't fight back for he knew he was going to be arrested.

**New York City - Alternate Reality**

Jon landed on the grass and rode on for a moment. He stopped the bike and looked around. The Jaffa were everywhere and Percy had drawn their attention away for the moment. He looked back to the Gate as Cassie emerged on the bike. She slightly stood up while airborne and managed to land the bike though with a wobble. Jon pulled the P-90 as Jaffa descended on them. He opened fire and then placed the bike in gear ensuring Cassie was still with him then led her through the park and into the city. They quickly lost the Jaffa in the city streets. The bikes were rather loud compared to what resistance used and Charlie mentioned prior that he could draw attention and they needed to leave the bikes soon after arrival. Jon led Cassie down a side road and stopped near an old dumpster. He turned the bike off as did Cassie.

"We'll ditch the bikes here," he told her. "They're too loud."

Cassie agreed, "Looks good." She dismounted the bike and pushed it behind the dumpster. She looked around, "I can't believe this is New York City. My mom took me here before she died to see a Broadway play. It's in ruins." Her stomach churned upon seeing the extent of the ruins. The once brilliant city she enjoyed on her vacation was a shell of its former self.

"Charlie said it would be," he reminded her. "Come on, we didn't come here to sight see." Jon then led Cassie to the bank as Charlie had instructed.

**Hideout**

Jack was up most of the night watching out the window for any threat. Sam and Daniel both received blood transfusions the night before. He was debriefed by Dr. Carter during the night. Jack had been in Charlie's world for two days and he was not looking very good himself. He hadn't shaved or bathed in that time. He had little sleep and little to eat. Life under alien occupation was most difficult. He thought he was seeing things when he spotted Jon and Cassie walking towards the bank. He rubbed his eyes for a moment and looked again. There they were, walking towards him. He sat up and looked through the scope of the hunting rifle for a better look.

He then called out, "T!"

Teal'c was getting ready to the guard position and came to Jack's side. He too had not shaved or showered and he wore a knit hat over his head to cover the sign of Apophis.

"Am I seeing things?" Jack asked pointed out the window.

Teal'c looked on and replied, "You are not."

"I'm not?" he asked. "You see them too?"

"Indeed," he agreed.

Jack rose from the seat and walked by Teal'c who then promptly took up the position. Jack walked by Sam and Daniel who were both still sleeping but the fever had broken and they were getting better much to his relief.

Charlie got up from his seat and followed him, "What's up?"

"You won't believe this," he huffed and went down the back steps of the bank and out the door with Charlie in tow.

Though Jon knew the occupation was bad he wasn't quite prepared for just bad Jack would look. He looked terrible. His jeans were blood stained as well as his flannel shirt. He was dirty and sweaty and looked very tired. Charlie had blood stained jeans as well and wore a gray tee-shirt with a leather biker jacket.

Cassie gasped, "My god, they look terrible."

Jon stated as he got closer, "You look like shit old man."

"I feel like it," Jack admitted. He was baffled by the pair for he never expected to see his clone or Cassie in the alternate reality.

Charlie had no idea who they were asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm Jon," he grinned at him. "I'm your best friend from the future…In my reality. This is Cassie." He didn't say any more about the relationship for he figured Charlie didn't need to know.

Charlie asked, "You're from his reality?" He pointed to Jack to clarify.

Jon nodded, "Yup! We have a computer program for Carter to hook up to send us home."

Charlie wondered, "Who sent you?"

"You did," he told at him.

Jack asked, "What? No SG teams? You and Cassie are our rescue team?"

Jon winced, "They wrote you off as dead. We're your lifeline."

"They wrote us off as dead?" gasped Jack. His had secretly hoped that they would be sending a large task force to help them for Jack not only wanted to go home but have a show of force to use against Apophis as well.

"They did," he sighed. He looked past them to Dr. Carter who stood in the door. He had never seen Sam with long hair, dressed as a biker and looking rather peeved. "That's the other Carter?"

"That's Dr. Carter," Jack informed. "She's not exactly like our Carter." He warned him.

Jon mentioned, "She's hot."

"She's my wife," Charlie huffed annoyed.

"I can see why you married her," Jon smirked. "So, you said our Carter and Daniel both had the fever after coming here."

Jack nodded, "Yeah, it was bad. You're both at risk."

"Fraiser made a vaccine and inoculated us both," he smirked at him. He opened a bag, "She also sent pain killers, antibiotics and some other medications. She threw in some vitamin bars too." He handed the small bag to Charlie, "She figured you guys could use this."

"Thanks," he sighed a bit relieved. "We need it."

Jack puckered in thought, "So, since the SGC wrote us off as dead…Charlie and Fraiser sent two cadets to rescue us?"

Jon shook his head, "No, Charlie sent me and Cassie to act as your lifeline. We have what you need to get us home. He said you only need some help from the local resistance to give you enough time to plug in the program and dial home."

"I said that?" Charlie asked.

Jon removed a handwritten letter from his pocket and handed it to him, "Here, he thought you might need to read this."

Charlie took it, "This is my handwriting."

"You wrote it," he told him.

Dr. Carter then approached them still a bit baffled. She looked at Jon and then at Jack and asked, "Another son?"

Before Jack could answer Jon grinned, "Yup…I'm the smart one. I'm Jon O'Neill. This is my friend, Cassie." He looked at Jack and stated, "Right Padre!"

He muttered under his breath, "I should've let him expire."

Charlie asked bewildered, "What? I have a baby brother? You mean if you hadn't died on Abydos, I would have a baby brother?"

"I'm not a baby," huffed Jon annoyed.

Jack smiled brightly, "Yup! He's a big baby."

Charlie nearly cried, "I always wanted a brother."

"No," Jack balked, "You wanted a baby sister, remember? You wanted a sister to play with." He looked at Jon and smirked, "You can be his baby sister!"

"Funny," he huffed back.

Dr. Carter had no time for the nonsense, "We should get inside before we attract attention from the Jaffa." She went back to the door.

Charlie agreed, "It's best to get inside." He motioned for them come.

Cassie kept her emotions in check for she knew Charlie didn't even know her yet and simply followed him inside.

Jon spoke to Jack, "This is gonna be hard on Cassie. She and Charlie are dating."

"It's hard on everyone here," he warned. "Come on, let's get off the street."

**Later that Evening-Hideout**

Cameron Mitchell was called to meet with Charlie's unit about the recent developments. He came to the bank with his second in command, Jackie Converse, a young woman about ten years older than Charlie. She was slightly shorter than Carter and had light brown hair and big brown eyes. She wore a brown leather aviator jacket and blue jeans and red flannel shirt. Neither Jack nor SG-1 had ever met her before. Mitchell didn't tell the other units where SG-1 and Jack came from. He also didn't tell Jackie where they were from decided that information would remain with Charlie's unit alone. He brought her into the fold for he needed her expertise.

Jackie followed Cam up the stairs. "What's all the secrecy about?" she wondered. "Is it to do with the strangers who came through the Gate?"

"Yes," he answered. He stopped outside the door and came up with a cover, "They're another unit. They need to get back through the Gate to the off world camp. I need to warn you…Sam…She has a sister and they are identical twins."

"Oh," she smiled pleased, "I didn't know Sam had a twin sister. What's her name?"

"Um," Cam pondered for a second, "Sally!" He opened the door to the top level of the bank and led her inside. He called out, "Sam, Charlie, Janet!"

They all looked to the doorway and Charlie spotted his friends. He called out, "Cam! Hi Jackie!"

Dr. Carter looked relived, "Cam…Jackie…I'm glad you're here."

Jackie gave Sam a hug in support, "I'm glad you guys okay. I heard you found your twin sister."

Dr. Carter pointed with an unenthused look to Colonel Carter sitting up against the wall sipping some tea. "She's right there," she snorted and went with the cover name for trying to explain the alternate realities would be too time consuming and the twin excuse seemed to be feasible.

"It's nice to meet you, Sally," stated Jackie with outstretched hand.

Sam sitting on the bed had cocked an eye and looked at Cam for who else would come up such a lame cover. She graciously took the hand, "Nice to meet you too." She then looked at Cam and mouthed the name, "Sally?"

Daniel sat across from Sam and sipped his tea as well. He was smiled brightly and tried not to laugh but Sam's new name of "Sally" was just too funny. He needed a good laugh and Cameron Mitchell provided it. He introduced himself to the second in command, "I'm Daniel."

"Pleasure," she greeted him as well.

Cam stated, "Jackie and I are gonna provide air support for Charlie's unit while you guys dial out."

Jack asked amazed, "Air support? How?"

"Jackie has been restoring an Apache Attack helicopter," he then added, "She's pilot, flight engineer and aviation mechanic." He then looked her and cocked an eye, "Didn't you play music professionally before the invasion?"

"I was in college for music," she admitted.

Janet spouted from her seat, "And a paramedic! I taught her that."

Sam spoke up from her bed on the floor, "Sounds like we can use your help."

"That's why I am here," she assured them.

Cam looked at Charlie, "So let's hear this plan."

Charlie started to lay out the details of the in the secret meeting as darkness fell on the small group of resistance fighters huddled in the bank. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Alternate Reality**

Charlie's plan was laid out. Jon had used Percy the falcon to get aerial surveillance of the area and the Gate. Mitchell and his second-in-command were to provide air support to keep the Jaffa troops at bay. Charlie and his team would provide coverage as Sam hooked up the computer that Cassie brought and dial home to escape. Early the next morning the plan was put in action.

Charlie led his team on motorcycles to Central Park. They hid in the tree line waiting for SG-1, the cadets, Jack and the helicopter.

Back in uniform, Jack led SG-1 with Jon and Cassie to the front of the gated area not far from the Jaffa guards. With Sam and Daniel still recovering from the fever and Daniel still nursing his injured leg, most of the heavy work would fall on Jack, his clone and Teal'c. Cassie was ordered to stay with Sam in case she needed help. All they could do was wait for air support.

"Where are they?" wondered Jon. "We can't move any closer without that helicopter."

Jack instructed him, "Once Mitchell shows up, throw the smoke grades to give us cover as we move."

"Yo," he huffed back. "You don't need to tell me what to do."

"Just making sure we are on the same page," assured Jack.

"We're on the same page," he huffed at him annoyed.

**Meanwhile**

Cameron Mitchell donned a green flight suit and got behind the controls of the helicopter that had been hidden in an old hangar and started the engines. Jackie, also in a flight suit, took the engineer's station and placed the headphones on.

"Is Jack, Charlie's father?" she asked.

He smirked, "Yeah, why?"

"I thought I heard him call him 'Dad.'" she rplied. "I thought he had died."

"He was missing," he informed her.

"Is Jon his son too?" she wondered.

"I'm not sure about that one," he shrugged. "He called 'Padre' so I suppose he could be. He looks a lot like him."

"Jon is spitting imagine of him," she sounded. She then muttered under her breath, "How many kids does this guy have?"

"What was that?" he asked doing his check.

"Nothing," she remarked. "We're coming online."

"Alright," he grinned. "Let's keep it low and tight."

"Roger that," she sighed not sure if they would be successful.

Mitchell took the chopper airborne and flew across the sky towards Central Park. As they approached he spotted Jaffa on the ground ahead and opened fire on them.

"Boy I love air support," he grinned feeling like his old self again.

Jackie concentrated at the task at hand, "We got Glider's coming. Six o'clock."

"I got em," he assured and started to engage the oncoming targets.

**Meanwhile**

Jack looked up and spotted the helicopter engaging the local Jaffa. It was now or never and he threw a live grenade into the guard's station as they ran past in a dash for the Gate. He, Jon and Teal'c took up defensive positions near the Gate as Sam and Cassie hooked up the computer to the DHD. Daniel was near Teal'c trying his best to defend their position as staff weapons blasts came from all directions. Charlie led his units' charge on the motorcycles to distract the Jaffa while Sam and Cassie dialed out.

Sam yelled to Cassie over the noise, "I think we got it. But there is no guarantee this will work. It's a difficult program."

"I understand," she agreed. "It brought me and Jon here and it can bring us back home."

The Gate established and Sam stated, "I'm sending the signal. Get to the Gate, Cassie."

She grabbed Sam, "Not without you. Come on." Though very weak Sam, with Cassie's help managed to get to the Gate through the gun fire.

Jack ordered, "Go!" He was busy returning fire. Cassie then helped Sam through the Gate. Jack then ordered to his clone, "Go!"

"You first," he huffed back.

Jack looked past his clone to Teal'c, "Get Daniel through."

Teal'c simply gave a nod and helped his friend through the event horizon.

Jack and his clone were the only ones left, he yelled at him, "You first!"

"Fine," he huffed and jumped through.

Jack stood up and took one more look at Charlie who stopped his motorcycle and looked on. Jack gave him a nod and then disappeared into Gate followed by Percy flying through right before the Gate dissipated. With the visitors returning home Charlie called off the attack and they retreated back into the ruined city.

**SGC - Normal Reality**

**Hammond's Office**

Charlie stood handcuffed before General Hammond who did not seem very amused. Hammond looked at him with an eyebrow cocked, "You did what?"

He explained, "I had to! That's only way they could get back."

"You sent two cadets to an alternate reality to retrieve General O'Neill and SG-1." he clarified.

"It worked," he assured. "They left."

"Do have any idea…" Hammond started as the Klaxons sounded with the warning of an incoming wormhole. He rose to his feet and walked by Charlie to the control room as Charlie followed him still handcuffed. "Who is it, Walter?" he asked.

"It's SG-1, sir." he grinned for SG-1 was written off as deceased.

"Lower the iris," he instructed.

The iris lowered and through the Gate came Cassie, Sam, Daniel, Teal'c, Jon, Jack and finally the missing falcon which flew in a semi-circle and then landed on a rail high above. The wormhole dissipated behind them. Hammond had to admit, they looked worse for wear. He walked down the rear stairs with Charlie in tow.

Jack looked about the SGC hoping they didn't disrupt Charlie and Janet's arrival. He spotted General Hammond walking briskly towards them and right behind Hammond was his son. He cocked his head to the side for no father ever wants to see his son in handcuffs.

"General," stated Hammond rather relieved to see him. "Welcome home."

"George," he smiled back and then looked at Charlie once more. He spoke to him, "You broke just about every rule in the book. You stole property and sent two cadets on what could have been a suicide mission. What do you have to say for yourself?"

He simply replied, "Welcome home, Dad."

Jack softly told him, "I otta beat your ass." He then grabbed him the back of the head and pulled him close and held him tight. "Thank you," he whispered.

"I'd do it again," he warned.

Jack look at Hammond, "Can we get the cuffs off?"

George pondered, "I was thinking of making him wear them for a while."

"I think he learned his lesson," he remarked.

George agreed, "I suppose." He motioned to a nearby MP, "Remove the cuffs." The MP walked over from his post and removed the cuffs from Charlie's wrist. "You're dismissed," he let the MP go.

Jon smiled, "Am I in trouble?"

Hammond huffed back, "When are you not?"

Charlie interrupted, "I take full responsibility for Jon and Cassie's actions."

"That you do," agreed Hammond. He didn't wish for Cassie or Jack's clone to suffer any consequences.

Jon smiled, "Hey, Charlie! Who was that hottie with Mitchell?"

"You mean Jackie?" he wondered.

"What happened to her?" he asked.

"She died saving my life two weeks after you guys left," he sadly reported. "Mitchell took it hard."

"We're they an item?" he wondered.

"No," he shook his head. "She was supposed to go to the off world camp but never made it. Mitchell died the day Janet and I came here along with my Sam." He looked at Sam, "My wife told her who you really were later on when she had the time. She said Jackie actually understood it and knew quite a bit about quantum theory. My Sam couldn't figure out why you didn't have entropic collapse."

"Why?" asked Sam. "Because I'm still trying to figure that one out myself."

"The blood transfusion," he reminded her. "It fooled nature into thinking you and she were the same. That you were supposed to be there."

"That makes more sense than anything I have come up with," she agreed. "My alternate knew her pretty well?"

"They were good friends," he told her.

Daniel spoke up, "I'm sorry you lost everyone, Charlie. You had some good friends there. And I will never forget her calling Sam 'Sally.'"

She rebutted, "You know that was Cam's doing? Only he could come up with Sally, my twin sister." She then told Charlie, "Cam is alive and well here. He doesn't know you but I'm sure he would make a good fill-in for you when you are studying under Daniel. I don't know Jackie though. I have no idea if she is even alive here."

"Someday I'll find out," he surely replied.

**A Few Weeks Later**

Charlie had decided to see his alternate's grave site. He wanted closure and in some odd way felt indebted to the boy, for if his alternate had not died as a child, he wouldn't have a new home. He drove to the cemetery alone on his day off. He parked his father's truck and walked the rows of head stones until he came across the grave site. He stood in jeans and a blue flannel shirt before his alternate's grave and read the child's headstone to himself. He noticed the grave was well kept and had flowers placed upon the site.

"I just wanted to thank you," he spoke to the boy's headstone. "I know I shouldn't be alive right now and the only reason I am is due to the fact that you are not. So, I kind of owe you one. I won't let this second chance go to waste."

Another visitor soon came to the grave carrying flowers. Charlie looked over and was most surprised to see his friend Jackie coming to see his grave. She was dressed in tan slacks, an aviator's jacket and a white blouse. Her hair was cut just above the collar and a bit messy from the wind. She smiled at him pleasantly and placed the flowers on the grave, removing any old and wilted flowers in the process.

"Hi," she greeted.

"Hi," he replied intrigued as to why was at the grave of his alternate.

"You knew Charlie?" she wondered.

He thought of his reply, "Kind of."

"Did you know him as a kid?"

He gave a forceful nod in thought, "Could say that." He wondered, "You knew him?"

"I never met him," she explained. "He's my brother but he died as a child."

Charlie gasped, "Brother?"

"Half-brother," she admitted. "Same father."

He gulped, "Your father is General O'Neill?"

She blushed, "Yes but he doesn't know about me. My mother never told him. You know him?"

"I work with him," he explained. "Why not tell him?"

She laughed, "Yeah that will go over real well. He's a General. My mother is dead. They had an affair that was against regulations and I came along after they broke up. Somehow, I don't think his illegitimate lovechild coming into his life right now is a great idea."

"He might like the idea of having a daughter," he suggested.

She countered, "He's a General and I'm scandalous material that could ruin his career so I don't think so." She wiped the dirt from her hands and gently touched the headstone. "Rest well, Charlie." she whispered. She stood up and smiled at Charlie, "It's nice to meet you, mister…I didn't catch your name."

"O'Neill," he told her.

"You're related," she rolled her eyes. "I was assuming you were a childhood friend. I'm sorry."

"Don't be," he smiled at her. "I really need to speak to you. Can I get your phone number?"

"Sure," she replied and dug a piece of paper. She wrote down the number and handed it to him. "It's a cell."

"Thank you," he took the number and folded it up.

She gave a final smile and walked away from the grave and back to her daily routine.

He looked at her as she walked away, "That's why she was willing to die for me. She knew I was her brother. Holy crap! How many kids do you have Dad?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**The Next Morning**

Charlie had returned to work at the SGC. He walked into Janet's office wearing the blue battle dress uniform and carrying a file in his hands. He spotted her behind the desk, wearing a matching blue uniform and holding a large cup of coffee as she read over reports.

"You're never gonna guess who I found," he stated.

"Who?" she asked glancing up from her cup.

"Jackie," he grinned.

She wondered, "She's alive in this reality?"

"More than alive," he cheered and closed the office door behind him. He then took a seat still grinning from ear-to-ear. "Guess where I found her!"

Amused she took a guess, "A bar! Oh wait, you're not old enough to drink yet," she laughed.

"Funny," he miffed. "I found her at the grave of my alternate."

"What?" she asked baffled. "The grave of you alternate would be the grave of a child."

"Ah-ha," he agreed still grinning.

"Why was she there?" she wondered.

He smiled brightly, "Because she was placing flowers on her brother's grave."

"Am I missing something?" she asked confused.

"I'm her half-brother," he informed. "She knew! Our Jackie knew I was her brother and never told me."

"You're her brother?" she asked bewildered.

"We have the same father," he smirked. "Apparently, he had an affair with her mother before he met my mother and I guess that was against regs. She got pregnant with Jackie but never told him. Jackie says her mother is dead. She also doesn't want him to know about her either."

"I can see why," she gasped. "General O'Neill is a highly decorated officer in a secret program. He's in a secret relationship with Sam and that alone could ruin both of their careers. If word gets out that he has an adult daughter from a previous affair that could ruin him."

Charlie argued, "But it was so long ago. Come on, Jackie is ten years older than me. How could that ruin him now?"

"He's a highly decorated general," she reminded. "If he was just some grunt then no one would care. But this could turn political very fast on him. She's right! No one can know."

"Not even my father?" he balked.

Janet summarized, "He doesn't know she is his daughter. He didn't raise her and only met her once in our reality. If she doesn't want him to know then you can't tell him."

Charlie rebuffed, "But she is his daughter and he has the right to know."

"Not in this case," she disagreed. "He didn't raise her. He has no connection to her other than biological." She took a deep breath, "Wow, I never would have guessed she was his daughter."

Charlie miffed, "Apparently neither would he! Jon still thinks she's a hottie."

A shiver ran down Janet's spine, "Never say that again." She then asked, "What are you holding?"

"Her file," he handed it to her. "She's military."

Janet took the file and it aloud, "Lt. First Class Jacqueline Converse. She pilots medi-vac choppers, is a flight engineer, an aviation mechanic, has a paramedic certificate, a masters' degree in music." She cocked her head to the side, "Music? Did you know she plays music?" Janet never paid much attention to Jackie's background before.

He nodded, "A number of instruments. Read on, she was the in the Air Force Band before she went into aviation. She's a professional musician."

Janet continued to read, "Her scores are real high. We always knew she was intelligent."

He huffed, "She's like Sam smart. She was the only one who knew what our Sam was talking about half of the time."

Janet assumed, "You want me to try and get her in?"

"Coming from you it might look better," he suggested with a gleam in his eye. His plan was simple. Charlie wanted a family. He always wanted a sister and now he finally found that he had one. His dream was to have a family with his father, his sister and himself. He would have loved to have his mother back but knew that would be too difficult for she still kept her distance. He wasn't sure why his mother kept him at arm's length but he could only rightly assume she feared the hurt of losing him all over again.

"I'll run it by General O'Neill," she agreed. "You didn't tell her who you are, did you?"

"Of course not," he sighed. "How would you even begin explain this to her? 'Oh, hi, Jackie. I know you don't know me but I'm your dead kid brother from another reality.'"

She kept a straight face and agreed, "Let's not tell her that."

"I called her and asked her to meet me for pizza," he added. "I want her to get to know me before I drop that bomb on her."

"That might be wise," she smirked. "Whatever you do, do not tell a soul who she is. It could ruin General O'Neill and if she doesn't want him to know…She may never forgive you if you tell him."

"I won't tell anyone," he miffed annoyed. "I'm hoping once she meets Dad then she might open up to him and they can keep it between themselves."

"Family reunions are never that smooth," she warned him.

**Later That Week**

Charlie had set up a meeting with Jackie. They met for pizza at a local eatery. Charlie waited nervously wondering how he was going to explain why he had the same name as her dead half-brother. He looked up from the booth as she walked into the restaurant. She wore jeans, a black tank top and the same A-2 style leather flight jacket as before. He waved her over.

"Hi," she sat down at the table across from him.

He smiled, "Hi."

She placed her purse down and looked at him, "I never got your full name, Mr. O'Neill."

"It's Charlie," he admitted.

"You're a relative with the same name as my dead brother?"

He tried to think of something that would be plausible but couldn't. "Um…It's kind of a long story."

"Okay," she shrugged waiting for the story.

A waitress soon tended the table with a glass of water. "Can I get you anything, honey?" She was a redheaded older lady with wrinkles and heavy applied makeup.

"Just water for me," she wave to her.

"Ready to order?" she asked.

Jackie had just sat down and had no idea what to order, she motioned, "I'll just let you place the order."

"Cheese pizza with black olives, mushrooms, and peppers," he recalled what she liked to eat.

"I'll get that right in," she took the menu and swept it away with the order.

Jackie wondered, "How did you know that I like that stuff on my pizza?" She knew few people who liked pizza the way she liked it.

"Lucky guess," he shrugged. "How would you like to come and work in the mountain?" he asked her.

"NORAD?" she gulped.

"I can get ya in," he offered.

"What the hell for?" she wondered.

"You can meet him," stated Charlie.

"Oh," she slowly nodded disappointed. "I don't want to meet him. I don't need to know him. He has his life and I have mine."

"But you're his daughter," he rebutted. "He would love to have you in his life."

She shook her head, "I think you are wasting your time, Charlie."

He insisted, "No I'm not! I know you and I know him and you two need to meet."

"No," she refused.

He reached for something to say that would keep her interest. "I'm your brother." he spouted.

"My brother is dead," she rebutted.

He dug out his ID card and showed it to her, "Look, same name, same birthday…Same everything. I'm Charlie O'Neill. I'm your brother."

"I don't know what to make of this," she admitted looking at the ID but figured that she had stumbled across someone who was mentally unstable.

"I know how it sounds," he pleaded. "Please, just give me a chance and I can prove it."

Amused she waved her hand, "Prove it!"

"I'm your brother's alternate," he started. He decided to just tell her everything and see if she believed any of it though it was against all odds. "I came here from another reality that was invaded and destroyed by the Goa'uld."

"The Goa'uld?" she asked even more amused. Whoever he was he surely had an active imagination to her.

"Specifically Ra," he told her.

"The Egyptian sun god?" she asked trying very hard to keep a straight face for the whole story seemed ridiculous.

"He was an alien," Charlie fruitlessly continued.

"Okaaay," she decided now would be a good time to leave. "This has been fun but I think it's time for me to go now…" She grabbed her bag.

"I can prove it," he insisted. "Just come to NORAD. I can get you in."

"Ah-ha," she replied as smooth as possible to not upset him, "I'll be waiting for my transfer orders." She stood up, "Good day, Mr. O'Neill. And please, gets some help. You're not my dead brother." She walked away concerned for him.

He smacked his head, "Good going Charlie," he scolded. "She's thinks you're nuts."

**Two Days Later**

Much to Jackie's surprise her transfer orders arrived and she suddenly found herself in dress uniform and standing on an elevator next to a very handsome Lt. Colonel. He towered over her. He had dark hair and bright blue eyes. He wore a dress uniform as well and sported a large ribbon bar panel for citations and awards. She looked up at him and then at the elevator floor number which continued to rise as they continued to descend into the mountain.

Newly promoted Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell looked over at the lieutenant and smiled, "First day, Lieutenant?"

She nodded, "Yes sir."

He grinned happily for he was just handed his dream job of working with SG-1, "Have you ever been in the SGC before?"

She shook her head, "No sir." She pondered and asked, "Was there a Goa'uld named Ra?"

He nodded, "Yep! He's long dead. Don't worry about him."

Her eyes grew wide for she had not been debriefed yet, "That's good to know," she nodded.

The elevator came to a stop and the door slid open. Standing anxiously to meet them was SG-1, Jack and Janet. They all stood grinning from ear-to-ear in anticipation of seeing Mitchell and his second-in-command once more.

He beamed at SG-1 and he stood wondering just how he got the prize position for he didn't do much to earn it and never crashed in the Antarctica saving SG-1 for that was another reality. Jackie's eyes landed on Charlie who stood smiling at her with an "I told you so" expression on his face. She gave a heavy sigh for it wasn't looking good and she wondered if it was her mind that was going. They then stepped off the elevator.

Sam beamed, "Welcome to the SGC, Cam."

"It's good to be here, Sam." he smiled at her.

Jackie then looked up at her father and then back at Charlie. Oh boy! Things just got real for the aviatrix as she found herself face-to-face with her father. She saluted, "Lt. Converse reporting for duty, sir."

He smiled, "Good to have you, Lieutenant."

She was surprised by his laid back reaction and she glared at Charlie assuming he told him. He quickly shook his head to inform her that he did not.

Jack clapped his hands, "Well, let's get our newbies settled in and then have a briefing at eleven hundred hours."

"Yes sir," Cam happily cheered.

"Yes sir," she grudgingly replied.

**Briefing Room**

Jackie and Mitchell sat at the table filling out standard paperwork. Mitchell had previous knowledge of the SGC for he was a fighter pilot in the World Defense Program while the lieutenant was stuck flying helicopters for various support purposes. After the disclosure agreements were complete Jackie Converse and Cameron Mitchell were brought up to speed. They were informed of the Gate and of the recent trip to Charlie's reality where their alternates helped SG-1 escape. Jack and SG-1 presented their report to clear up any concerns the pair might have.

Mitchell grinned excited, "I did all that! I was a what? A full bird Colonel! Wait, I was a General!"

Charlie explained, "We didn't use titles so the Goa'uld wouldn't know our command structure."

Jackie asked baffled, "Okay, if everything you're telling me is true…What was I? His secretary or something?"

Janet smiled for the Jackie of her reality would often refer to herself as Mitchell's secretary for if it weren't for her, he never would have gotten all that far. "Basically," she had to agree.

Jack added, "Trust me…Secretaries are in high demand around here. I could really use one."

Charlie huffed, "You weren't just some secretary. You single handedly restored an Apache Attack Helicopter. That was no easy feat."

"Wow," she let out a breath. The whole aspect of the SGC and Charlie being the alternate of her dead half-brother was just overwhelming. "So, you guys escaped this other reality through a Star Gate and have a secret program and you brought us here because of what our alternates did in that other reality?"

Mitchell insisted, "I was on the list for a while. I defended the planet against alien attacks in orbit." He looked at SG-1, "But what the other me did placed me on top of the list, right?"

Sam admitted, "We know what you are capable of, Cam."

Jackie couldn't help but ask, "Am I still his secretary?"

Janet balked, "Of course not! I requested you. I found your file here and I read that you were a combat medic and medi-vac pilot and I have openings on medical teams." She purposely avoided informing anyone about Charlie and his request to bring Jackie into the program.

"You brought me in?" she doubted. "Not Charlie?"

Jack found the question peculiar and wondered, "Why would Charlie bring you in?"

She smiled candidly, "You said he was supposed to be the leader of the resistance."

"That never panned out for him," Jack rebutted. "We were asking about you when we got back. Charlie told us that your alternate died two weeks later saving his life. We thought you would make a good addition."

"I see," she gave a nod but wasn't sure if Charlie had not influenced her transfer for the meeting at the pizza parlor happened two days prior. She looked directly at Charlie in some effort to read his body language.

He merely shrugged and played along with the official briefing for no one other than Janet was the wiser. He stared back at his sister rather smugly for he was just proven right after all.

She let out a deep sigh for she figured the world as she knew it had just changed and she wasn't sure if it was going to be for the better.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**The Weekend**

Charlie decided to test how well Jackie would get along with their father outside of the military setting of the SGC by setting up a meeting with their father's teenage clone, Jon. In order to make it appear benign he invited Jackie to have pizza with Jon, Cassie and he. Due to Jon and Cassie both being of other origins, their true natures were not disclosed to Jackie but they were instead introduced as two cadets who were friends of Charlie and had helped with the rescue effort. Because Jon and Cassie's age being so close, Jackie assumed they were dating. Over all Jackie found Jon O'Neill to be absolutely hilarious and found she was laughing at his silliness during dinner.

"So," Jon was lore-deep into a story, "there I was, five seconds on the clock, I was over twenty feet away from the basket. So I knew I only had one shot and since I'm the littlest guy on the court, I needed to get closer to the basket. I took three steps, used the guy ahead of me as a springboard and totally missed the basket, fell on my face and this guy," he pointed to Charlie, "was too busy laughing his ass off at me to bother to help me up."

"That's too funny," she laughed.

Jon had no idea that Jackie was Charlie's half-sister but he found her to be pretty, attentive and mature. He couldn't possibly see himself dating woman his "own age" for mentally he had the mind of a middle-aged man. He couldn't see himself dating women his physical age for teenage girls were something he found not very interesting romantically. For starters teenage girls were too immature emotionally and mentally and for Jon the idea of an old man dating a teenage girl was rather creepy. Every time he looked at a teenage girl he felt like he was a nothing more than an old pervert. And if he found himself attracted to a middle-aged woman he still felt like a pervert. It was rather difficult for Jon in reality. He was too young physically to date a woman and too old mentally to date a girl. But he liked Jackie. He found she was pretty, smart and she actually listened to him. Being an old man stuck in a teenage boy's body was a cruse for Jon but he tried to not let it get him down.

Jon asked, "Tell me about you, Jackie. What's your story?"

"My story?" she pondered. "I was raised by a single mother. I never knew my father. My mother died when I was seventeen. I was in my senior year of high school and since I had no relatives to go and stay with, I found a fulltime job working nights so I could continue school. I went to school during the day. I supported myself and paid off my mother's debts. I then worked all summer and started college. I worked fulltime nights and went to college during the days. I graduated with a degree in music and soon discovered there weren't any jobs and ended up joining the military. I was in the Air Force Band as a professional musician. I then decided I wanted to learn to fly and I ended up back in training for aviation lessons. I branched out to become a paramedic after that."

"I always wanted to learn to play an instrument," Jon admitted.

She offered, "I can give you lessons, Jon. So, when you graduate what will be doing?"

"Falconry," he stated. "Or maybe a vet? I haven't decided what I want to be when I grow up yet," he joked.

"Take your time," she laughed. "I haven't figured that one out yet either."

Cassie asked, "You're mother didn't have anything set aside for your college? You had to work right through it all?"

"She was enlisted in the Air Force, got pregnant with me and was discharged. She never went onto college and was working fulltime to support me when I was a kid." She sighed, "She came from an abusive home and she never had any support. She wasn't about to ask them for anything."

"What about your father?" asked Cassie. "Didn't he owe child support?"

"She walked away from him," she explained. "I don't know why, she wouldn't talk about him all that much. Anyways, that's my story."

"That's so sad," Cassie sympathized.

"We all have sad tales," she countered. "Charlie's is mind blowing!"

Jon laughed, "That he is! Hey, the night's still young. Where are we going after this?"

Cassie huffed, "I've got to study! Not all of us can whiz through it all like you, Jon."

Charlie added, "I have to get up early and report in."

Jon looked at Jackie with pleading eyes.

Oddly she felt sorry for him and replied, "Actually I got tomorrow off."

"Let's go to a bar," he eagerly suggested. Jon then back tracked at the surprised look on her face, "Okay a movie."

She winced, "I don't think ditching your girlfriend, who has to go home and study, to go to a movie with me is that classy, Jon."

"Cassie's not my girlfriend," he rebutted. "She's his girlfriend! I don't have anyone."

Jackie blushed, "I assumed you and Cassie were a couple. You're so cute together."

Charlie replied, "They're not that cute…Trust me." He then picked up the bill for the pizza, "I will pay for this and take Cassie back to her dorm. Jon, can you take Jackie back for me?"

"Sure," he agreed with a grin.

"Wait a minute," she held up a hand, "I rode with Charlie and now you are ditching me to take Cassie back. Cassie rode with Jon and he is ditching her to me back. What the hell?" She looked at the pair, "I hate to tell you this boys but you two needs some serious lessons when it comes to dating."

Cassie grinned in agreement, "That they do."

Charlie huffed, "We do not!"

"What would your father say?" she asked Charlie.

Jon perked up, "He would say…Jackie you ride home with Jon after going to a movie." He then confessed, "Actually, he would just tell me to take you to a bar."

She looked unbelieving at Charlie who winced in agreement, "Yeah, that's pretty much what he would say."

"Alright," she replied. "I'll see a movie with ya, Jon." She threw Charlie a look, "You and I need to have a talk."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" he waved her off. "Come on, Cassie. I'll drive ya back." He stood up and then escorted Cassie to the truck. Everything had gone as planned for he wanted Jon to spend time with her so he could gage how his father would react to her. So far, Jon seemed to adore her and that was a positive sign for Charlie.

**Later That Evening**

Jon had taken Jackie to the local theater to watch a movie. She was surprised he didn't insist on an action flick and went for the adult drama. She assumed he was trying to impress her and to a degree he was but also Jon's adult mind really had no desire to see another mindless teenage oriented film. When they emerged from the theater they were caught in a downpour and ran to the car. Jon started the car and let the heater warm up for weather had turned bad. He looked over at her for she was soaked as well.

"It will warm up in a minute," he then noticed the red taillights ahead that blocked the traffic lights that softly glowed in the night air. He reached over to the backseat and grabbed a towel he had for gym. "Here," he offered it to her.

"Thanks," she took the towel and dried her hair as best she could. She mentioned, "Quite a storm."

"Yeah," he laughed. "It's been a long time since I got caught in the rain like that."

"How long is a long time?" she smiled amused.

"Years," he laughed to himself.

She handed him the towel and asked, "Years?"

"Seems like it," he grinned and dried his hair. He threw the towel in the back of the car and sat waiting for the rain to let up. He found himself leaning closer to her. He couldn't help it for he was simply lonely and wished he wasn't trapped in that teenage body. He leaned closer and kissed her cheek.

She looked back at him and replied, "Jon, I think you are getting the wrong idea here."

He rolled his head back kicking himself for he knew better. He knew her reaction would be just like it sounded. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I did that. I know I shouldn't have. Just don't start lecturing me on how I'm too young. I really don't want to hear that right now."

She paused and thought for moment, "You're not your average young man. You do act more grown up. But I'm nearly thirty and you're…Seventeen?"

"Try fifty," he miffed to himself.

She asked, "What do you mean your fifty?" She couldn't dismiss the claim for so far too many strange things have been happening.

"I have the mind of a fifty year old man and the body of a sixteen year old," he admitted. "You were debriefed on the Asgard when they brought you in, right?"

"Yes," she nodded and simply listened.

"Well," he continued, "Loki kidnapped Jack O'Neill and kept him for nearly a week. In order to get away with that he made a clone to fill in as him until he returned him, so no one would know he was gone. Except Loki screwed up and I stopped growing as a teenager and I didn't turn out just like him. I woke up thinking that I was him and I was somehow turned into a kid. We figured out that I was not him, that I'm a clone of him and we found Thor to fix it so I wouldn't die. I would have died otherwise."

Jackie closed her eyes trying to figure out what Jon just said, "Did I hear that right? You're a clone of General O'Neill?"

"Almost," he admitted. "I will eventually look like him when I hit his age. I have his memories and his thoughts. I was only supposed to have only existed for a week, died and Loki would have switched us back. I wasn't even supposed to have known."

"Could this get any more insane?" she wondered to herself.

"I know how it sounds," he cried. "I'm telling you the truth. I'm a fifty year old man trapped in a sixteen year old body and I have his memories." He sucked a tear, "I can't date girls my own age because they are all adults and I don't want to be dating teenage kids. God, do you have any idea what that is like?"

"I'm still trying to figure this all out," she sat dumbfounded.

Tears rolled down his cheeks, "I'm sorry I kissed you. I know shouldn't have. But a brief moment I felt like I was an adult again."

She spoke to herself, "First my brother is back from the dead and now I find out my father has a clone."

Jon looked at her, "What did you say?"

She asked him, "What did you say?" She then looked at him and started to process what he was saying, "You're an adult trapped in a teenager's body."

He gasped, "I'm your father's clone?"

She wondered, "Do you have a memory of my mother? Stephanie Converse?"

"Steph?" he gasped. "She was his childhood sweetheart. He loved her since he was a kid. She was enlisted and he was an officer. His CO was on his ass about it. He was going to pop the question and she dumped him and walked away." He sat absolutely shocked at the revelation.

"He was going to ask her to marry him?" she cried. "I could have had my father growing up all my life!"

"The old man is your father and Charlie is your brother," he gathered. "I just kissed a woman who could genetically pass as my daughter."

"It was on the cheek," she rebutted. "Just relax." She started to laugh, "My father has a teenage clone! This is mind blowing! Does Cassie know?"

"Cassie is from another planet," he told her.

"Oh well, of course she is." She rubbed the side of her head, "You can't tell anyone what I told you."

"Why?" he wondered.

"He's a General," she reminded him. "He's political cannon fodder. It could be used against him."

"He would never let them use you against him," Jon assured her. "He would quit before they could do that."

"I don't want him to lose his job over me," she pleaded.

Jon told her, "Charlie ditched you on purpose. He called me up and asked me to bring Cassie. He knew he was going to ditch you so I would to bring you home. He wanted us to talk."

"Obviously," she agreed. She then looked at him with sad eyes, "I can't imagine what that has to be like for you. Stuck like that. That has to be worse than puberty."

"I'll let you know when I hit it," he muttered. He placed the car in gear and drove her back to her base provided home as they spoke candidly in the car.

**Next Morning**

Jack sat in his office looking at the paperwork. He sighed, "I need a secretary. I should have hired Converse to be my secretary." He complained annoyed, "Mitchell had a secretary!"

Janet Fraiser came to see him and stood in the doorway, "General."

He looked up, "Fraiser."

She walked in and took a seat across from him and stated, "As you know Charlie has the Ancient gene."

"I read the report," he agreed.

She politely informed, "Lt. Converse also has it." In way she was actually dropping a hint and hoping Jack would recall Jackie's mother.

"Converse has it too," he pondered.

She nodded, "That's two new people with the gene in the SGC. With you that makes three." She hoped he would draw the connection but he seemed oblivious.

"Charlie got it from me," he mentioned. "Converse has it too. That's good, we have a backup."

Janet smiled, "That we do." She wanted to smack across the head for being so dense. She tried another method, "Charlie always liked Jackie in our reality. They always seemed to share a special type of bond."

"She's an intelligent and pretty girl," he shrugged. He then pondered, "She's also closer to his age than Carter. Why didn't he hook up with her? I think he would have had a better match with her than with Dr. Carter."

She winced, "I think it was more of a brotherly-sister-type bond."

He admitted, "I know Charlie is dating Cassie but I don't think he loves her as much as he did his Carter. I see a difference. And Cassie is kind of young, lost her adopted mother and her whole world. You know what it has to be like for Jon. He's got to be going crazy in that situation. He can't go out with women his own age because his age is actually my age. If I was trapped in a teenage body I wouldn't want to date teenage girls. My god, that would awful. Cassie would be prefect for him though. She's a young woman but she has also been through so much that they could relate. And she's very pretty. Do you think Cassie likes Charlie because he's physically older than Jon? You know…She's more physically attracted to him?"

Janet pondered, "She could…Charlie is a handsome young man and Jon is kind of stuck for now. Physically he's only fifteen. Were you a late bloomer, sir?"

"Yup," he nodded and confessed, "I didn't start growing until I was eighteen. Jon's got three more years and then he hits puberty. And since he remembers me going through it, for him, it would be puberty twice."

"That would be a nightmare for any adult," she winced.

Jack sighed, "He doesn't want my help, he's coping the best that he can and I know for fact that I would not want to be in his shoes. He's trying not to be me…But he is! He's me whether he likes it or not." Jack kept his voice low, "I thought Cassie would be the closest thing to a girlfriend he could have for a long time. I was surprised when Cassie went for Charlie. At the time I was also relived because he was grieving but now…I kind of want Charlie to not be dating a cadet."

Janet squeaked, "You're not thinking of fixing Charlie up with Jackie are you?"

He admitted, "It crossed my mind. She's older than he is but not by much. She's not a kid, she has a master's degree in music. He knew her in his reality. Her scores are phenomenal and I thought she might be good for him to transition more into…You know…Women who are old enough to drink a beer."

"Charlie is only going on twenty," she countered. "He still can't drink a beer without his base ID."

"If I can move him on from Cassie that would free her up and Jon won't be so lonely," he argued.

She narrowed her eyes, "Cassie is not a pawn. She can date whoever she wants too. If she goes for Jon it will be her doing and not yours."

"Fine," he rolled his eyes. "Anything else?"

"No sir," she replied still annoyed.

**Meanwhile**

Jackie went looking for Charlie at work the next morning. She wanted a word with him about the evening before. She found him in Daniel's office working with the handsome archeologist. Daniel was busy teaching Charlie how to read Ancient. He and Charlie poured over text spewed about the table. They didn't hear her at the door and she simply stood and watched.

"What does this say, Charlie?" asked Daniel.

He used the books before him and wrote out a translation in English on a piece of paper. "It's coordinates," he gathered.

"It's an address. A Gate address," he smiled. "Our next dial out."

"Neat," he grinned.

Daniel caught a glimpse of Jackie standing in the doorway and looked up. She leaned against the frame wearing the green BDU and looked upon them with her head resting against the door.

"Can I help you?" he asked her.

She snapped out of her daydream about Daniel and came to attention, "I came to see Charlie. Can I speak to you for a minute?"

Charlie figured he was in trouble and smiled back, "I'm busy."

"Now," she sounded.

"I have work to do," he countered.

Daniel spoke up, "You can take a break, Charlie." He noticed the peeved look upon her face and figured Charlie should speak to her.

"Privately," she insisted.

Daniel placed his work down and offered, "I will step out for a minute." He walked out the door giving Jackie and Charlie a moment alone. She walked and closed the door and stood before him with her arms crossed.

"You knew Jon was his clone and never told me," she accused him.

"I didn't think you needed to know," he lied.

"You didn't think I needed to know! He's our father's clone," she huffed in a low voice.

"Okay," he admitted. "You kind of needed to know."

"Do you have any idea what life is like for him?" she scoffed. "He's a fifty year old man trapped in a teenage boy's body. That's a freaking nightmare for him."

Charlie rebutted, "He seems to be dealing with it pretty well."

"He's coping," she insisted. "That's all he can do. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to see how well you two got along if you didn't know you were related," he confessed. "It was a test. He liked you."

"He kissed me," she snorted. "He said I was the first person he was with that made him feel like an adult again."

"I didn't know he was having such issues," he sighed. "Jon always seems in control."

"He's doing the best he can," she countered. "I did tell him. He knows and he agrees that it could ruin our father's career. You and I are family. Jon is family too and we can't just treat him like our father's clone. He's a hell of a lot more than that. If you want me to be your sister, I will. But I can't be General O'Neill's daughter. This has to stay between us three…You, me and Jon."

He reluctantly agreed, "Alright! It will be our little family secret."

She made another demand, "You treat Jon like he is your older brother. Not like a kid."

"I can do that," he sighed.

"Thank you," she replied relieved.

Charlie stood up and walked over to her, "I didn't mean to get you upset. I'm sorry it didn't work out the way I was hoping. Forgive me?"

"Yes," she smiled and gave him and hug. He hugged her in return and they stood holding onto one another for a moment.

Daniel knocked on the door and peaked inside to see if they were done talking. He found them in an embrace and now assumed they were in some sort of relationship. "Ah-hem," he made a noise.

Jackie and Charlie released one another's embrace and stood rather embarrassed though they did nothing wrong but it certainly appear wrong on the surface.

"See ya at lunch," she told him and walked blushingly past Daniel as she left.

Daniel watched her leave and looked at Charlie with a cocked eyebrow, "Everything okay?"

"Just a private matter," he replied. "We're good."

"Good," he puckered in thought and gave a nod. "Okay, let's get that address for our next mission."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**PX 999**

The ruins of the old Ancient site were covered in moss and hidden by fallen trees. SG-1 with Colonel Mitchell had arrived to PX 999 to investigate what could be an Ancient knowledge depository located underground. Jack warned them before leaving to not let Charlie get close to any "hand-thingy" for he feared his son would be downloaded as he had been in the past.

They walked inside the darkened ruins, Sam shined a light as she looked around for any signs of the depository. She spotted the hole in wall and spoke directly to Charlie. "You see that hole over there," she stated shining the light.

"Yeah," he gave a nod.

She warned, "You have the gene to activate that. It's a depository and you need to stay as far away from that as possible."

"Okay," he agreed.

Mitchell peered inside the hole, "So this is what got General O'Neill!"

"Yup," she confirmed and hooked up the computer cables and started the readings. "Jackpot!' she grinned. "It's full!"

Mitchell cheered, "That's great! That's what we were looking for!"

"Just keep Charlie away and we will be fine," she reminded.

Daniel suggested, "I'll have Charlie help me with the text on the far wall…Far away from that thing."

"Keep an eye on him," she ordered. She grinned for once they gotten to a depository and had a chance to actually gain the knowledge stored within. Sam's day couldn't get any better. As long as they kept an eye on Charlie then nothing could go wrong to her estimation.

**SGC**

News spread quickly of the recent find and how they now had possession of an Ancient knowledge depository. The find was the discovery of the year and was equivalent to striking gold. With SG-1's dramatic escape from a Goa'uld dominated alternate reality and the recent find under their collective belts the team was elevated to "stardom" in the secret space program. And Charlie, the "prodigy" son of General O'Neill found himself the center of attention with the rank and file. He suddenly found he was also the object of affection for many of the young women working in the SGC. Overnight Cassie's boyfriend went from being "the General's kid" to a superstar in realm of secret space programs.

Charlie wasn't use to the flirting he was soon forced to endure at every turn as young women smiled at the handsome young captain. At first he was uneasy with the attention but after a while he began to rather enjoy it. And he wasn't the only one getting undeserved praise for Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell was also being credited for much more than he did and was mistaken as the new leader of SG-1. It appeared on the surface that Sam had somehow been demoted. He was brought in to be a temporary fill-in as Charlie learned Ancient text and not to be the next leader of SG-1 nor credited for things he did not do. And to make the matters worse, he thought he had done something.

Needless to say fame in the secret program was not setting well with Teal'c. Nor was he very happy about Mitchell's lackluster performance for he knew the Colonel could do far better. The Jaffa wished the man was the Mitchell from Charlie's reality but he simply wasn't. He was a good-looking flyboy who was credited for more than he actually accomplished. Teal'c was actually rather dismayed over the outcome. Teal'c had only met Jackie briefly in the alternate reality and he had assumed she was nothing more than the alternate assistant for Mitchell. It never occurred to him that perhaps the Mitchell in the alternate reality was also given more credit than he earned. Disheartened from the recent developments Teal'c roamed the halls of the SGC debating if he should leave and go the Free Jaffa. He saw no reason in staying for he simply wasn't needed anymore. He approached Jack's office to discuss his plans to leave.

Janet was once again in a meeting with Jack. She needed to replace the medical team, SG-8. She spoke to Jack candidly, "I want Lt. Converse to lead SG-8."

"She's just a paramedic," he argued. "You have doctors galore in the infirmary. Pick one of them to lead it."

She stated, "I could pick any doctor to put on the team but as far a military aspect, I would rather have her lead it."

"She's only a lieutenant," he argued. "If you put a doctor on the team then she cannot lead it. The doctor has too."

"She has the skills needed to lead the team and I don't need a doctor on it," she insisted.

"You need a doctor and she can be placed under the doctor's command," he rebutted.

"I would rather she lead it," she miffed. "In my reality she was the equivalent of a colonel…Or General."

"So was Mitchell," he reminded with a sour look.

"She made him," Janet insisted. "He never would have gotten that far without her. After she died he wasn't able to accomplish much."

Jack looked past her, "T."

He gave a nod, "GeneralO'Neill."

"Something wrong?" he asked concerned for his friend didn't look very happy.

"Indeed," he agreed.

"Sit down," he told him.

Teal'c walked into the office and took a seat beside Janet. Jack looked at the pair and then addressed Teal'c, "What is it, T?"

"I wish to leave," he solemnly replied.

"You're not happy?" he asked.

"I am not," he confirmed.

"I can't keep you here if you don't want to stay, T." he sighed. He didn't want Teal'c to be unhappy and he knew he would sourly miss his friend.

Janet asked, "Is it all the changes on SG-1?"

"Indeed," he agreed.

"Would you mind coming to SG-8?" she asked off the top of her head. "I need a team for medical. I would like you on it."

Teal'c pondered why Dr. Fraiser would make such a request. He wasn't expecting it but was most curious. He looked upon Jack in wonderment.

"It's up to you, T." he shrugged unsure why Fraiser made the request as well.

He slowly gave a nod, "I will."

Janet grinned, "Great! Now I just need one or two more." She then asked, "How about we place on two cadets for training?" Janet was not sure where the idea came from or her idea about placing Teal'c on the team. It simply just popped into her head.

"This is supposed to be a medical team," he huffed.

"We got three other teams," she argued. "The old team dissolved and we can make it into whatever we want." She suggested, "How about a training team for the cadets?"

"And which cadets did you have in mind?" he huffed.

"Cassie and Jon," she grinned.

Teal'c arched an eyebrow in amusement.

Jack pondered his plan to fix Cassie up with his clone and suddenly Janet just gave him an opportunity. He then agreed, "We could make SG-8 into a training team. We don't have a cadet training team. They would make the perfect first class." He grinned at Teal'c, "How about training cadets? Does that sound good?"

When Teal'c heard Jack's clone would be on the new training team he decided it was a golden opportunity to work with his friend once more and agreed, "Indeed." Though Jon was not Jack he was still his clone and Teal'c would rather work with him than Mitchell.

Jack smiled, "We have a new training program. Jackie and Teal'c can run it. Jon and Cassie will be the first test class."

Janet then realized her mistake and figured why Jack agreed. She warned him, "Cassie is still not your pawn."

"I never said she was," he rebutted. "I just think she would be happier with mini-me than Charlie."

Janet looked over to Teal'c and noted his confused face. She explained, "General O'Neill is trying to play cupid. He wants to fix up Cassie with Jon and Jackie with Charlie."

For a moment Teal'c debated if perhaps he should leave the SGC for the whole idea was bizarre. It sounded much like a soap-opera to the Jaffa but with curiosity running wild he now had to stick around to see if Cassie would dump Charlie for Jon.

Jack admitted, "I think Charlie needs to graduate from dating cadets. I read Converse's file. I think she would be good for him. She's rather elegant in the way she carries herself and has played in the Air Force Band. She could really help him become more refined, more of an officer and Cassie would be perfect for Jon."

"You're screwing with things you shouldn't be screwing with," warned Janet.

Jack smirked, "I know what I'm doing."

**Later**

Sam was dismayed to find Teal'c was leaving SG-1 for another team. But at the same time she couldn't blame him for she wanted to leave SG-1 after Mitchell was credited with being the new leader. And to make her plight worse, Mitchell believed he was the new leader. Her old friend from flight school was quickly turning into a pain. Matter of fact Sam was most excited to hear about the new training team for the cadets and went to speak to Jack.

She walked into his office and closed the door behind her. "Sir," she took a seat across from him. She looked rather excited.

"Carter?" he asked bewildered. She looked too excited to him and that cause for concern.

"Teal'c told me about the new team with Jon and Cassie," she beamed. "I think it's a great idea."

"I'm glad you approve," he smiled back. He was relieved to find she was simply excited for Cassie being on a new team.

She pleaded, "Can I be on it?"

He gaped, "You want to be on it?"

She nodded, "I would love an opportunity to train cadets to go off world."

"But there are already four," he replied.

She rebutted, "Come on…The cadets are not considered to be a team. You need at least three regulars. And Lt. Converse is brand new. She's not seasoned."

He countered, "But that would take SG-1 down to Daniel, Charlie and Mitchell. And we put Mitchell in so Charlie could learn Ancient."

"The guys can take care of SG-1," she insisted with a flick of the wrist.

"You just want to train Cassie on this," he accused.

She asked, "Permission to speak freely sir?"

He waved his hand, "Permission granted."

She confessed, "I want to get the hell away from Cam. He's driving me crazy!"

Jack had to admit, "He didn't exactly turn out the way we wanted.

She had to agree, "He's not the same Mitchell from Charlie's world."

"Nope," he shook his head in agreement.

"So," she asked excited. "Can I have the new team?"

"Converse is supposed to lead it," he winced. "You out rank her."

"She's not seasoned," she rebutted. "It's a training team and that can be for training potential team leaders too. She can lead it and if she's gets in trouble I can be there." She begged, "Please let me on the new team!"

He gave in, "Okay! But this is a training team and that means you let Converse lead and only take over if she gets in trouble."

She grinned excited, "This is gonna be great! Cassie is going to be so excited."

"No more than you?" he laughed.

She let out a sigh, "Okay, I admit I'm a little excited to be doing this new training team with Jon and Cassie."

"Have fun," he told her figuring she earned a much needed break from SG-1.

"I will," she grinned in anticipation.

**Short Time Later - Janet's Office**

Jackie stood before Janet trying to grasp what had happened. She was supposed to be a medic on a medical team and suddenly she was informed that she was to be on a cadet training team with Teal'c, Jon and Cassie. She was baffled by the how the SGC seemed to work in the most mysterious ways at times. She began to wonder just what kind of circus they were running.

Janet simply explained, "So, we scratched SG-8 as a medical team and it's going to be a training team. You will be the leader and Teal'c will be helping you."

"I'm supposed to be a medic," she replied bewildered.

"We changed that," she shrugged it off. "Don't you want your own team?"

She replied, "Of course I do. I just wasn't expecting two cadets. Training cadets? But Jon O'Neill is the General's clone and I'm pretty sure he doesn't need much training."

"He's kind of there to ensure the program is approved," she admitted. "It's a pilot team. You should be excited to lead this team. It's a golden opportunity." Janet tried to get Jackie more enthused about the new team.

"I am," she assured her not very enthused. "It's just rather unexpected. And I'm not sure I can be on a team with Jon. He's…" she tailed off fearing she said too much.

"He's your father's clone?" she asked amused.

"Charlie told you," she guessed.

"He did," she confirmed.

She assumed, "He pulled me into this program."

"Not by himself," she cautioned her from leaping to conclusions. "I knew your alternate too. SG-1, Jon and Cassie only saw her briefly. But I knew her much longer. She helped Charlie when we beat back Ra. She was the second-in-command of the New York units and to be honest, our Mitchell wouldn't not have gotten as far as he did with her backing him. We lost her six months before the Sampson Option and during that time we lost ground like you wouldn't believe. I think if our Hammond was aware that you and Charlie were brother and sister, he would have planned things differently and we could have pushed Apophis back to where he came from. You and Charlie can do amazing things on your own. But I've seen you work together and I know what you two are capable of. We didn't have a Jack or a Jon O'Neill. If we did, with you and your brother…You guys would have been unstoppable."

She cocked her head to the side and asked, "Is this your version of the Sampson Option? To get me, Charlie and Jon working together?"

"Maybe?" she smiled pleased. "I like to think of it as Project Gemini. I like having a backup plan."

"The sign of the twins?" she asked curiously.

"Twin realities! One died and other lived," she explained. A knock came at her door and she called out, "Come in."

Sam popped inside the office bubbling with excitement, "Oh good you're here, Lieutenant." She closed the door, "I just spoke to General O'Neill about the new cadet training team and he agrees we need three fully trained SGC personnel on that team and has agreed to let me assist you."

Jackie looked at Janet and then back to Sam. "Does that mean it's your team now?"

Sam waved, "No, no, no…Since you are new and not a seasoned team leader and this is a training team, I will be there as a backup. I'm going to be there to help you and Cassie."

"What about Jon?" she wondered why she omitted his name.

"Are you aware of his origins?" she asked.

"I know he's a clone," she admitted.

Sam assured, "I'm also going to be there to prevent him from taking over leading the team…Because he will do that!"

Jackie countered, "I'm sure he has a lot of valuable information in his head."

"He does," she confirmed. "It's just he tends to takeover."

"So what are you gonna have the poor guy do?" she asked. "Stand there and play guard all day? Or how about errand boy? How about we make him the water boy? After all he's just a teenager with a fifty year old mind."

Sam was taken by the rebuke and stated, "I know General O'Neill far better than you. I have worked for him for years and Jon is his clone. He will do what General O'Neill does. He will take command right out from under your nose, Lieutenant."

"Maybe you know General O'Neill but you obviously have no idea what life is like for Jon. Don't treat him like some piece of genetic garbage. He's a human being and he deserves every opportunity that he can get."

"I never said he was genetic garbage," retorted Sam annoyed.

She rebutted, "You are speaking about him like he is nothing more than genetic garbage right now, Colonel." She remained her, "He didn't choose to be a clone. He didn't choose to be a teenager. He really hates to be honest."

Sam miffed, "He seems to enjoy right now."

She shook her head, "I went to a movie with him. We sat in the car in a downpour and he told me the truth about what he is and he was crying. Tell me, how is he doing 'pretty good' then? Maybe all the silliness and jokes is his way of coping with it?"

Sam grew concerned, "Jon was crying?"

"He hates being a teenager," she insisted.

"I thought he was handling is pretty well," she admitted.

She winced, "No, he's not. He's like most men. He's too stubborn to ask for help." She walked over to the door, "All that bravado and talk is just that. Think about how it would be if you were trapped as teenager. Yeah, it sounds good first but it's the loneliest existence that I can think of. I won't shove him aside and tell him to be a guard. I want him to contribute to the pilot program. He can help set this thing up for other cadets. Please, don't treat him like a kid because he's not." She opened the door, "I have something to attend to now. Permission to be excused, sirs."

"Permission granted," Janet nodded. She waited for Jackie to leave and then spoke to Sam, "You just saw the Jackie from my world. She's in there. Now you know why she was Mitchell's second-in-command."

Sam arched her eyebrows and bit her nail as she figured out why Mitchell in the other reality did so well, "I see that."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**PX 12350**

Sam suggested that they take the cadets to an old site that has been thoroughly examined prior. She wanted a site that was safe to continue Cassie's training and she knew the site well. While Sam was concentrating on Cassie, Jon decided he was going to do some training of his own. He was going to teach Jackie everything he knew. Teal'c gravitated towards Jon for he found Sam's job tediously boring.

Jon brought Jackie to a clearing near the ruins with Teal'c in tow. He figured since Daniel was training Charlie and Sam was training Cassie he should at least get a chance to do some training too. Jon dropped his pack and propped his rifle against a tree near Teal'c.

"Now," he started, "how much hand-to-hand combat training did you get?"

"Basics," she replied. She cocked her head, "You're gonna teach me hand-to-hand, Jon?"

He insisted, "You need to know this! Charlie knows all of this already."

"He's a captain," she rebutted and then wondered off the top of her head, "How come he's a captain already? He's ten years younger than me."

"He got fast tracked," he explained. "Come on," he urged her to drop her rifle and pack, "Let's dance."

She laughed, "Dance?" She placed the rifle by his and dropped the pack by the tree. "And why do I need to learn to dance?"

"You're an O'Neill," he argued. "Trust me…You will need this."

Teal'c looked on curiously with a raised eyebrow. He wondered what Jon meant by the remark.

Jon glanced over at Teal'c upon realizing he slipped, "Um…You can't tell anyone." Teal'c looked on alarmed as Jon explained, "She's Charlie's sister. You can't tell anyone, T. It's a secret…Especially the old man. He doesn't know and it's better if he doesn't."

"I do not understand," he confessed.

Jon replied, "Jackie is illegitimate. He doesn't know about her. Just me and Charlie do…And now you."

"And Dr. Fraiser," she sighed. "Matter of fact the way this is going everyone in the SGC will know pretty soon." Little did Jackie know that her prediction would soon come true.

Jon assured, "It won't go any further than us. T can keep this a secret." He looked at his friend, "You can keep this between us, right?"

"If LieutenantConverse is the illegitimate offspring of JackO'Neill then he should know," insisted Teal'c.

Jon shook his head, "He doesn't need to know. And anyone he has pissed off can use it against him and the SGC. It remains just between us. Can you do that?"

Reluctantly he agreed, "I can."

"Good," he sighed relived. He turned his attention to Jackie, "Now face me, hands up." She faced him and held up her hands. "Make a fist," he instructed. She closed her hands as he walked up to her, "I mean like this," he repositioned her fist to a defensive position. "Now were going to start with boxing and work up from there."

She asked, "And what do I get to teach you in return? I'm supposed to be the training you, Jon."

He suggested, "Teach me to play that harmonica you packed."

"You're gonna teach me how to fight like Special Forces and I'll teach you music?" she wondered.

"Why not?" he grinned.

"You think playing the harmonica is easy?" she wondered.

"How hard can it be?" he asked. "It's a harmonica! You give them to kids as toys."

"Okay," she smirked amused. "I'll let you teach me but you have got to take the harmonica seriously and actually learn it."

"You got a deal," he agreed. "Now, hands up."

**Meanwhile**

Inside the ruins Sam was supervising Cassie as she did the diagnostics on the computer. The girl seemed a bit out of sorts and was having trouble concentrating.

"You okay?" asked Sam. "That's the third time you ran the same diagnostic."

"I suppose," she sounded a bit down.

"What is it?" she wondered.

She sighed, "I don't know…Maybe it's just me. But ever since Charlie found Lt. Converse he seems distant to me. It's like he not all that interested anymore."

"Daniel has him studying a lot," she countered. "He's actually giving him homework and assignments. I think Daniel might be taking this teaching thing a bit too far with him."

"I know he's been real busy," she agreed. "But he seems to have some sort of relationship with her. I'm beginning to think they are secretly seeing each other."

"You think he's cheating on you?" Sam gasped concerned.

"I think there is something going on between them," she insisted. "And Jon has a huge crush on her."

Sam did a double take and asked, "What?"

Cassie insisted, "Jon has a crush on her! He's just about gushing over her. He talks about her all the time."

Sam gave her an assuring smile, "Cassie, I don't think it's anything. Jealousy can be a normal feeling when you have gone through as many changes as you have."

"I'm not jealous," she argued. "I just feel like I'm in the dark about something."

"Cassie," she assured the young woman. "Jon may have a crush on her. He does kind of beam when he's around her. But I'm certain Charlie is not cheating on you."

"I hope you're right," she replied.

Sam comforted her, "Of course I am. This is Charlie we are talking about. Now, let's get back to work."

**SGC**

Jack walked into Daniel's office and found Daniel and Charlie going over Ancient text. He had hoped Charlie would get bored with training and drop it but instead he seemed to have dived even deeper. Jack's dream of Charlie being just like him slowly started to give way to the reality that Charlie was going down a different path. He walked over to the table and looked directly over Daniel's shoulder in the most annoying fashion.

Daniel looked up at him and snorted, "What?"

"Coming to the cabin?" he innocently wondered.

Daniel looked at Charlie who nodded in agreement. "I guess we can."

Jack asked Charlie, "You still liking all this?"

He grinned, "This is fascinating, Dad!"

"'Fascinating?'" he asked nearly heartbroken. His son found Daniel's boring job fascinating. His son excelled at being a solider but hated it. Yet, he found Daniel's job intriguing. At that moment in time he secretly wished Charlie had been a girl. For he was a girl at least he would have been more interested in impressing him than Daniel. Jack was certain if Charlie had been a girl then he would have been gushing over him in some whimsical fashion of daughters adoring their fathers. His mind wandered back to when he was younger and Charlie was young child and how he and Charlie's mother, Sarah would talk about having a daughter to complete their family. It was every father's dream to have an older son and a younger daughter. He kept the memory in his heart and asked him, "You're bringing Cassie and Jon?"

He agreed, "I'll bring em." He then slyly added, "And can I bring Jackie too?"

Daniel cocked an eyebrow for he spotted Charlie and Jackie in an intimate embrace earlier. He said nothing but was most alarmed.

"Why?" Jack asked amused. He perked up at the request but couldn't overplay his hand.

"She's alone," he explained.

"I suppose," he agreed trying not to seem excited. He wanted Charlie to move on from Cassie so his clone could have a girlfriend. He also wanted Charlie move away from dating cadets. "You two seem to get along pretty well."

Daniel sucked in a breath and held it.

Charlie agreed, "We always got along well in my reality." His eyes squinted as he pondered, "The resistance never really made any ground after she died. I think she was more crucial than I initially thought."

"Fraiser thinks so too," he gave a nod. "Did you know she played in the White House for a Christmas Concert?" He tried to find something that would peak Charlie's interest in her.

He replied, "No."

"She's got a master's in music and played professionally," he added with a smile.

"I know that," Charlie stated and then tried to judge his father's interest in his sister. "Someday she would make a great daughter for someone." he hinted.

Jack assumed Charlie was talking about marriage and he meant Jackie would make a great daughter-in-law. He saw the statement as a sign that his son was interested in her romantically. "Any man would be lucky to have her as his daughter." He then tapped the table top, "I'll get things in order for the cabin."

Daniel handed Charlie an artifact, "Charlie could you bring this over to Sam's lab for me? She wanted to see it before I placed it in storage."

"Sure," he took the artifact gently in his hands and then left the lab on the errand.

"Jack," started Daniel after Charlie left. "I'm not too sure what you are up too but I think Charlie might have a problem."

"What problem?" he asked.

"I think he's dating Cassie and secretly seeing Jackie as well," he informed.

"Oh," he perked up to the news.

"Jackie came to see him earlier and I thought they were in some sort of disagreement. I gave a moment to talk it out and when I came back in they were pretty close." He huffed, "Charlie is still seeing Cassie and she really likes him. She just lost her mother six months ago and this could really hurt her."

He rebutted, "Cassie is a cadet and Charlie is a captain. He needs to move on from her and start seeing more adult women."

"You approve?" he gasped.

"Mini-me will be right there for her," he countered.

"What?" he gasped.

"You and I both know that Jon isn't going to be dating any women for a while. Cassie is close to his physical age and yet more mature than most eighteen year olds. Jon has got years before he can even think about dating but Charlie is so popular with the girls he nearly has to beat them off with a stick."

"Okay," Daniel sucked back his irritation, "but Jackie is ten years older than he is. I know it's none of my business but I don't think she should be seeing a nineteen year old. You wanna know what I think? I think Charlie sees a lot of Sam in her. They are similar in many ways. Charlie can't have Sam and obviously has thing for older women. He's trying to replace Sam with Jackie."

Jack shrugged, "Maybe!"

"You're okay with that?" he huffed. He couldn't believe Jack's lack of concern.

"Charlie needs to move on from dating cadets and if Converse is a Carter- light…I can deal with that." he admitted. He simply wanted Cassie to move on from Charlie and be Jon's girlfriend so his clone would not be so alone. He knew he would not want to be in Jon's situation and wanted to find some way of helping him. He also thought his clone would be a far better match for Cassie and he would be helping her as well.

"I can't believe you at times," he chastised him. "You're acting like a kid."

"This is the best solution for the problem," he simply stated.

"Problem?" huffed Daniel. "Screwing around with Cassie and Charlie is a problem?"

"No," he confessed. "Jon is the problem. His life has to be a living nightmare and Cassie is his best chance at normalcy right now. He won't let me help him. But if he catches Cassie and she falls for him then Jon's life becomes bearable. Otherwise he is not going to make it. He will put a bullet in his head to end that pain."

He cocked his head and squinted, "You think Jon will kill himself?"

"What does he have to live for?" he asked. "He's coping with it! He's got my mind, my memories and a scrawny teenage body. Everyone treats him like a kid. He knows how to irritate me…I'll give him that…But I know damn well it's just a coping mechanism and if it was me and I had suddenly become teenager and had to live a whole new life all alone…I would put a bullet in my head. I cannot imagine what it must be like for him right now. Charlie is my son but he remembers him as his son. And Charlie treats him like a kid brother. Cassie treats him like the adult that he is. That's I want him with her."

Daniel summed the situation up, "So, you want to break up Charlie and Cassie, let her be heartbroken so Jon can catch her and she will be with him so he won't be alone."

"Yeah," he agreed with a shrug. "He has no one else but those two. And this has to be done delicately because he will still want Charlie to be his son and I need to make it clear that Charlie will never be his son."

"They are best friends," countered Daniel.

"Here's a secret for ya Daniel, every son is every father's best friend." He crossed his arms, "Jon is just coping and wants Charlie in his life anyway he can get him."

"He's coping rather well," insisted Daniel.

"But for how long?" he huffed. "I knew he was going to have a terrible and a lonely existence when he begged for me to tell Thor to save him. I knew then it was going to be real hard on him."

Daniel asked, "Is that why you hesitated?"

"Yeah," he admitted. "I thought it might be easier on him if he died. But I couldn't let him die like that."

He asked, "Did you ever think that maybe Charlie coming into his life was just what he needed to survive that lonely existence?"

"Not when your son is suddenly your big brother," he shook his head. "That's a nightmare. Not a blessing."

**PX 12350**

SG-8 had set up camp for the evening. Sam was curious as to what Lt. Converse relationship with Charlie was. She wasn't sure if they were friends or something more as Cassie assumed. They sat around the campfire eating the MRE rations. She wasn't sure how to approach Jackie about Charlie and for moment simply ignored the thoughts swirling in her mind. She wanted to enjoy the time spent with Cassie for it wasn't very often Sam could go camping with her off world.

Jon mentioned, "This is almost like being on SG-1 again. We got T and Carter. Just need Daniel and we're back."

Sam grinned, "Daniel would love to be on training team if he had a whole bunch of Charlies to teach."

Jackie shook her head in dismay, "I think one Charlie is enough." She always wondered what her brother would have grown up to be if he had lived and now it was obvious that he could be a real pain for her.

Sam coughed on her food for she found it funny. Cassie however didn't find it funny at all as her suspicions grew. She simply sat and threw Jackie a dirty look.

Jon smirked, "I don't know, Jackie. I would love to see you deal a whole bunch of Charlies."

She huffed, "Sorry Charlie." She then dug out the harmonica from her pocket and handed it to Jon. "A deal is a deal."

"Okay," he took the mouthpiece and then blew through the instrument in an effort to play. "See, I'm not that bad. It's easy!"

She took the piece back and shook off his spit. She looked directly at him and licked her lips so he could see what she was doing. She then puckered and cupped the harmonica in her hands and started to play the theme song to _M*A*S*H_.

Jon argued, "That's not fair. You're good at it."

"It's a beginner's level song," she replied. She then opened the case that she kept the harmonica in and handed him a piece of paper with the musical scale. "Here, read this and memorize it. Each hole is a note. Blow out for one note and suck in for another. It's in the key of C. Pucker up real tight and make sure you lick your lips or you will be sore." She handed him the items, "Here you go. You get to keep that."

"You're giving this to me?" he asked amused.

"It's yours," she grinned.

Jon asked, "Hey T. Wanna try it?"

He looked most curious at the little instrument as he sat beside him.

Jon licked his lips real good and tried to play the theme song but failed miserably. He then handed it, still covered in spit, to Teal'c, "Here, you try."

The Jaffa held the instrument with his fingers with a rather disgusted look.

"Oh come on, T. It's just spit! It's not gonna hurt ya." Jon encouraged.

He handed the harmonica back to Jon, "No."

Jon took it back and simply fiddled with it playing nonsense.

Annoyed Jackie grabbed it from his hands and shook it off again. "Okay, this is the musical scale," she played it on the harmonica slowly. She handed it back to him.

He boldly took the instrument and imitated the classic harmonica shake with flare and tried to repeat the scale and failed. "Okay," he conceded, "this is harder than it looks."

"Obviously," stated Sam amused. She then looked at Jackie, "So, Lieutenant…Um…You have any family?"

She traded glances with Jon and then replied, "Some relatives are lingering about."

"Are you seeing anyone?" Sam winced for she knew not to ask such a question.

"Carter!" Jon huffed in much the same manner Jack would.

"Just making small talk," she back tracked.

"It's okay, Jon." she soothed. "There is this one guy I like."

Sam wondered, "Oh?"

Jon cocked an eye, "Who?" He never heard such a confession before and it irked him.

She decided not to drop Daniel's name but merely describe him instead, "He's handsome, tall and brilliant. He has this smile and is very concerned for others. He's very inspiring."

Cassie had no doubt that she just described Charlie. She couldn't bring herself to make the accusation and wanted confirmation to her suspicions and yet feared she was right. Her heart was breaking and she wanted cry but she kept herself together as she sat silently.

Jon whispered into Jackie's ear, "If you are talking about Daniel…I'm gonna kill him." She merely smiled back at him. He shot her a look, "I'm serious! Stay away from him."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**SGC**

The cadet training team, SG-8 had returned back to the SGC. Sam was most concerned for Cassie. She feared that Cassie was going to be hurt yet again. She didn't know if she should get involved or not. She simply needed some sound advice so she went to see the only person she could think of that would have some idea of what to do, Daniel.

She found him alone in his office working once again. She stood in the doorway and asked, "Daniel, can we talk?"

He looked up and noticed that she seemed upset, "Of course, Sam. What's bothering you?"

She closed the door behind her and walked over to the table, "I'm worried about Cassie."

"Is something wrong?" he wondered readjusting his glasses.

"It's probably nothing but she thinks Charlie is having an affair with Lt. Converse. I know it's stupid," she kicked herself for even going to him with trivial matter.

"I think they are," he sighed. "They are usually having private meetings and I found them hugging….Intimately."

Sam's heart sank as she felt so bad for Cassie. "She was right. They are up to something. This is going to be so hard on her."

"Cassie is strong," countered Daniel. "If you want I can have a word with Charlie about it. I don't think Jack will be all that much help on this."

"Why not?" she wondered. "Charlie is his son. He should be very concerned."

"Jack wants Charlie to move on from Cassie and to fix him up with Jackie," he informed.

"Why does he wants Charlie to dump Cassie for Converse?" she huffed angry.

"Because he wants to fix Jon up with Cassie," he explained.

She gasped, "You're kidding! Jon is infatuated with Jackie and she is in love with Charlie."

"Jon is infatuated with Jackie?" he gulped. "Oh, well…That will put a kink in Jack's hair-brained plan." He added, "You know, when it comes to fighting the bad guys and over throwing Goa'uld System Lords, Jack knows what he is doing. But when it comes to relationships and women…Nope!" he shook his head.

Anger consumed Sam, "Well, Lt. Converse is responsible for some this too. She's nearly thirty and should know better than to have an affair with a nineteen year old." The remark few in Sam's blushing face as she recalled her alternate was married to that same nineteen year old.

"I'm trying not to get involved in this," he stated. "It's not my circus and not my monkeys."

"I'm not about to let Cassie get hurt like this," she declared.

"I'll have a man-to-man talk with Charlie," he reluctantly agreed.

"And I'll have a woman-to-woman talk with her," she huffed and turned shapely on her heels. She was too angry to think coherently. As she opened to door to leave Charlie had returned from his break.

He smiled, "Hi Sam."

"Don't 'Hi Sam' me," she then walked past him still fuming.

Daniel winced, "Charlie, we need to talk. Close the door."

He complied and walked over to him, "What's up with Sam?"

"She knows," he stated.

"Knows what?" he wondered.

"About you and Jackie," he looked at him rather disappointed.

"She knows?" he gasped afraid of what repercussions would mean for his father.

"We all know," he sighed. "How could you do this?"

"It would be best if no one knew. It would hurt Dad," he explained.

"Hurt him?" he asked. "Your father loves the idea."

"I knew he would," Charlie agreed. "But it could ruin his career."

"Yeah, his son having an affair with a lieutenant under his command could look bad," he agreed.

Charlie gave him a look, "What?"

"You and Jackie are having an affair. We all know." He then added, "You need to talk to Cassie about this."

Charlie realized his father was still safe and all he had to do was tell Cassie the truth. "Um…I will," he agreed. "Don't worry, we will work everything out." He grinned, "Back to work."

Daniel reluctantly agreed, "Yeah, back to work."

**Meanwhile**

Fuming mad Sam walked into a full commissary and found Jackie sitting at the table having her break. She took a seat across from her and glared. "We need to talk," she huffed.

Needless to say Colonel Carter exhibiting anger was not something most of the rank and file witnessed and it got the attention of many of the airman in the commissary.

Jackie wondered, "Something wrong?"

"Charlie O'Neill," she spoke accusingly.

"What about Charlie?" she wondered.

Sam eyes narrowed, "I know you and he are having an affair."

The whole commissary suddenly went quiet as everyone listened in. Jackie realized Colonel Carter had just made a scene and if she said the truth her father could lose everything. She was simply forced to go along with the accusation.

"And?" she asked as calmly as possible.

"Beside it being against regulations?" she huffed.

She gulped trying to not go into regulations for her father was in an affair that was against regulations with Carter. Jackie replied, "Regulations don't seem to mean much here."

Sam realized the reply could apply to her and she snorted, "This is not about me. It's about you! Charlie has a girlfriend and you are screwing around with him. I suggest you do something about that."

Jackie calmly assured, "I will." She muttered under her breath, "I'm gonna kill whoever started this rumor."

"Make it right," she demanded and got up and left the commissary still very upset and hurting for Cassie.

Jackie looked about and suddenly realized she was rumored to be Charlie's mistress. Suddenly it became clear; if the rumor persist her alleged affair with her brother could be her father's undoing. Once again she threatened her father's career and this threat could also destroy her and Charlie. If she came forward Jack could be suffer a political nightmare. If the rumors persisted it could ruin not only her career but her brother and her father as well.

**Moments Later**

The klaxons sounded and Walter sat his station listening to the transmission. Thor of the Asgard had sent an emergency message via the Gate to his allies in warning. The Asgard had been attacked by an old Goa'uld foe that most believed had died…Anubis had returned and with a vengeance. He caught the Asgard of guard and laid waste to much their fleet. Thor was concerned for the power and the technology Anubis deployed was of Ancient origin.

Jack sat next to Walter talking to Thor over the radio. He gasped, "Anubis wiped out half your fleet?"

Thor's voice crackled, "Over three quarters of our fleet been destroyed. Our home world was also attacked and nearly half of our cities destroyed. Anubis continues to attack us but most of his fleet has moved on. We believe he will try for the depository next. He is headed on that vector. I am sorry, General but we cannot assist at this time."

Jack assured him, "We will protect that depository."

Thor warned, "Anubis has gained much power. Protecting the depository will not be an easy fight. And do not let it fall into his hands. He is deploying Ancient technology. My people have not seen anything like this in a very long time. Use any means to prevent Anubis from gaining the depository."

Jack understood Thor was referring to destroying the depository as a means of preventing Anubis from accessing it. He agreed, "We will destroy it if we have too."

"I hope not for the depository could hold the key to saving my people," he reminded. "But I fear a worse fate would fall on the galaxy if Anubis gains the depository."

Jack promised, "I won't let that happen."

"Good luck, General O'Neill." Thor ended the transmission.

Sam and Daniel had arrived at the control room to see what had happened. They missed the transmission.

"Who was that?" asked Daniel.

"It was Thor," he sighed. "Anubis is back. He attacked the Asgard."

Daniel made a face, "Well that would be suicide."

"He wiped out three quarters of their fleet and destroyed half the cities on the planet." He looked at their shocked faces, "He has Ancient technology, knew when and how to hit the Asgard to cripple them and is now on his way to the depository."

Sam gasped, "We can't let him get that."

"The _Prometheus_ it too far away," Jack added. "I'm calling every SG team to protect it. I need it wired to blow if we lose that fight."

Sam reluctantly agreed, "I understand."

"SG-8 will to be on hold," he added. "No more training. Cassie can stay here as support staff. I'll need every available man."

Daniel looked at Sam, "Welcome back to SG-1. I wish it was under better circumstances."

She puffed her cheeks, "Me too! I'll bring Converse and Teal'c back to SG-1. We're gonna need a combat medic anyways."

"Jon should stay here with Cassie," Daniel agreed.

Jack disagreed, "I need every man and I need him right now. Charlie is damn good but Jon has everything I know in his head. I'm gonna need him on this."

Sam rebutted, "But he's too young."

"He's fifty in his head," Jack reminded.

Daniel winced, "Jack, he can barely fit in a uniform. He weights what? A hundred pounds!"

"A hundred and fifteen," Jack remarked.

Sam had to admit, "We could use you in this and he does have your mind." She looked at Daniel, "We will need him."

Daniel shook his head in disappointment, "He's so underweight. He's this scrawny little kid with Jack's brain stuck in his head. Sending him there will be suicide."

"I can think of worse fates," Jack reminded.

**Ten Minutes Later**

The alarms were activated and all hands were brought to the Gate room in full battle dress with gear. Teal'c, Jackie and Jon were all given SG-1 patches as Cassie was asked to stay in the SGC to help with return casualties that were estimated to be high. The training team had been absorbed into SG-1 and for once Sam didn't mind having a large team.

Cam spoke to Sam as they assembled, "I know I have command of SG-1 and you had the cadets. We're both the same rank so we could co-lead."

Jon over heard the remark and snorted, "I'm a full bird colonel. The old man put my ass back in uniform and SG-1 for a reason. I'm in command! Got it?"

Cam rebuked him, "You're a kid."

Sam interrupted, "Jon is right. General O'Neill would put him with us for a reason and he would be a full bird colonel."

Daniel sighed, "Great I'm taking orders from Jack's teenage clone."

Charlie perked up, "I have no problems taking orders from Jon. He only looks like a kid."

"Thank you," Jon replied. He then pulled up his pants that were falling from the extra gear.

Sam, Daniel and Teal'c all traded glances for they wondered if perhaps Jon was simply too small to really help.

Jackie remarked, "You might want to tighten your belt more, Jon."

He smirked back, "It's as tight as it goes."

"How can you be that skinny and eat a whole pizza by yourself?" she wondered.

"I have a high metabolism," he smirked back. "And I'm enjoying it while I got it. Once you hit thirty it goes away."

"Thirty?" she laughed. "For girls it goes away once you hit twelve."

Sam had to agreed, "It does."

Mitchell complained under his breath, "Great, SG-1 finally gets Colonel O'Neill back and he's a scrawny kid."

Jon then pulled Charlie and Jackie aside, "Can I speak to you two for minute." He kept his voice low as they seemed to huddle in a secret meeting. "Listen, you two are brother and sister and it against regs for you two to be on the same team. So no one can know. Charlie, Mitchell is okay in a pinch but not nearly as good as you. Jackie, I need you to stick close to me. Charlie has the muscle and can strategize but you have the ability to see the whole picture. I need you to act as an advisor on this. You report to me. Carter, Daniel and Teal'c all have their own specialty. Just stay out of their way. You two will be working with me as a unit. Understand?"

"I got it," Charlie agreed. He would rather go off world with Jon in charge than Mitchell anyways.

Jackie gave a nod, "I understand."

"Alright campers," he smirked at them. "Let's get going." He then hiked his pants up once more.

Jackie suggested, "Why not wear suspenders?"

"I don't have time to go find a pair," he huffed.

Charlie chuckled, "Your pistol is bringing your pants down there, Padre."

He threatened, "You wanna time out?"

He laughed, "Right now…Yes."

Jackie winced, "I think it's Anubis who needs the time out."

Jon patted Charlie's shoulder, "See…The big picture."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**PX 999**

The SG teams had arrived at the site that housed the Ancient depository shortly before Anubis sent in his troops. They had time to dig in and find cover as they waited for the assault. Sam was tasked with trying to find some way of safely removing the depository to bring it back to the SGC while the engineers and Marines wired the site with explosives to detonate if they failed to halt the coming attack.

Jon looked from behind the large rock that he found as cover before the ruins. He found it most ironic for the sun was shining bright and slight breeze caressed his face. The weather was perfect and though he felt like his old self being back in uniform he wished he could be doing anything but what he was. He waited as the enemy slowly came into the line of sight. The troops were not Jaffa. They seemed faceless and wore black uniforms. They moved like toy soldiers marching into battle. When they came in range the SG teams manning the frontline opened fire on the real-life toy soldiers. Projectiles hit the Anubis's forces but they didn't fall down, they didn't react and they simply kept marching like machines. They seemed like "super soldiers" to many of the SG units. Anubis's forces seemed unstoppable.

The SG teams threw grenades and waited for the explosions which did destroy a few of the super soldiers that marched towards them but most just kept on marching. Upon getting close to the SG teams Anubis's soldiers opened fire with laser weapons that were mounted on the sleeve of the uniform. Three SG teams were wiped out as Anubis's forces marched right through the frontline and continued to penetrate deeper towards the Ancient site.

"What the hell?" Jon blinked.

Charlie was behind a boulder nearby and looked at Jon for he had never seen anything like it before. "Any ideas?" he yelled.

He huffed, "This is gonna be a one way fight."

Charlie hollered, "What the hell are those things?"

"I don't know," Jon yelled back. "Just keep them at bay." He clicked the radio microphone, "Carter."

"Sir," she automatically replied over the radio.

"We got company and these things are not Jaffa," he huffed.

"Sir?" her voice crackled.

"It's something new," he told her.

"I'm going as fast as I can," she replied.

Mitchell yelled to Daniel, "Have you seen anything like this before?"

He shook his head, "No."

"That's not good," he winced. "How do we stop these things?"

As Anubis's soldiers came closer more SG teams engaged them in battle and fruitlessly lost their lives as the super soldiers returned fire and never stopped advancing.

Jackie was stationed near the door of the ruins and looked out. She watched in horror as SG teams were wiped out by the soldiers as they marched by. She fell back into the ruins to find Sam to report the situation. She ran into the depository room out of breath.

"Colonel," she huffed a bit winded. "We need to blow this place now. Whatever Anubis sent just wiped out half our men."

She looked up wide-eyed and gasped, "You're kidding!"

"Our teams are being mowed down," she sounded. "We need to blow it now."

"I almost have it," she gulped realizing they were losing the battle.

Her radio crackled with Jon's voice, "Carter…How's it going in there?"

"I need more time," she replied.

"We don't have more time," he huffed.

Sam could hear the gunshots from outside and the SG teams started falling back inside the ruins as men yelled out over the constant firefight. Explosions then rocked the site. "We need to blow it," Sam agreed and yanked the cords of the computer out of the wall. She quickly gathered her things.

Jackie was in front of the depository and simply took one curious look inside the hole and then found herself in the vise grip of a set of hands. A bright light shined into her eyes as the depository downloaded directly into her mind. Sam watched on in horror as Jackie was grabbed and downloaded by the Ancient device. The device released her upon completion and she fell to the ground.

Sam wasn't aware that Jackie had inherited her father's gene and was most surprised by the event. "Lieutenant?" she hollered.

Jackie remained conscious but was very unsteady and felt rather ill, "What happened?"

"You have the gene!" she yelled at her. "No one told me you had the gene."

She wondered, "What gene?"

"The Ancient gene," Sam yelled. "Come on, we have to leave now!" Sam hauled Jackie to her feet and placed her arm over her shoulder and practically dragged her out of the room. She radioed, "We're blowing the depository. Fall back to the Gate." As Sam dragged Jackie outside she found the carnage that surrounded them.

Jon looked over and spotted Sam holding Jackie up. He came to her aid, "What happened?"

"She got downloaded. Blow the site," she snorted.

Jon placed himself under Jackie's other arm and helped Sam move her in the retreat. They went for the Gate leaving Mitchell to give the order to blow the ruins.

Mitchell pulled all the men out and ordered them to retreat to the Gate. He, Charlie, Daniel and Teal'c were the last to leave. They hide behind some over growth in the nearby forest.

Charlie held up a hand, "Not yet. Wait for it."

Mitchell waited until many of Anubis's soldiers had entered the ruins and then detonated the explosives blowing the whole site.

Daniel closed his eyes wishing they had more time to study the depository, "Shame we lost another."

Mitchell countered, "But we killed those things."

Charlie wondered, "Any ideas as what where those things?"

"Never seen anything like it before," Daniel told him. "Let's get to the Gate."

**SGC**

The Gate room was filled with wounded and only half of the teams that had left had come back. The loss of life and teams was horrendous. Cassie and Janet were on hand tending to the wounded. They had turned the Gate Room into a triage area.

Janet spotted Sam and Jon helping Jackie down the ramp. She came to their aid, "What happened?"

Sam huffed, "She was downloaded! She has the gene!"

"I know she has the gene," Janet stated.

Sam huffed, "No one told me."

"It was in her file," she answered.

"I didn't have time to read it," she gulped.

Jon huffed, "Just get a hold of Thor and have him come to remove the download."

Janet argued, "Thor can't get here. Half his fleet was taken out in the attack."

"Great," muttered Jon.

Jack came down as the rest of SG-1 emerged from the Gate after the failed mission. They looked worse for wear but they were intact. SG-1 was still intact and Jack was grateful for that.

Charlie noticed Jackie seemed hurt, "What happened?"

Jon huffed crossed, "The 'hand-thingy' got her."

Charlie stopped and gasped, "Oh crap! That can kill her. Get Thor!"

Jack overheard the situation and softly stated to him, "Thor is unavailable." He was sad that Jackie was subject to the download and could sympathize and at the same time he was grateful it wasn't Charlie in her shoes. He didn't think he could lose Charlie twice and had no idea of his relation to Jackie.

Charlie demanded, "Get him here! She will die if he doesn't help. I read the report! I know what happened to you, Dad."

Jon added, "We have to get her to Thor one way or another."

"It's not possible," he shook his head. "I'm sorry but we can't do anything."

"It's possible," Jon argued. "Get the _Prometheus_. She has time. We can bring her there ourselves."

Sam helped Jackie down onto the gurney and stepped back as Janet took over. She then turned and spoke to Jon, "The _Prometheus_ is too far out. We can't save her."

"You won't even try," he accused. "You have already written her off as dead. If it was Charlie or even me, you guys would be dialing that Gate trying get as close to the _Prometheus_ as possible for the pickup."

Sam soothed him, "Jon we took such a heavy loss today. We lost a lot of men out there. We can't go out of our way for one person."

"If it was the old man you would," he accused and rightly so.

She couldn't deny it for she knew he was right. She confessed, "I know! I would be doing everything in my power to save him. You're right about that. But we took a heavy loss and we don't have that luxury this time."

Charlie stood rather pale as he realized Jackie was going to die. He shook wanting not to believe the outcome. He begged his father, "Dad please…We have to try."

"There is nothing we can do," he told him.

"If it was me what would you be doing right now?" he asked him with tears swelling up in his eyes.

"If it was you?" gulped Jack. "I would throw every regulation out the window and do whatever it takes to save you."

"But you won't do that for your own daughter?" he cried.

Sam, Daniel and Jack all traded glances for none knew what he was talking about.

Mitchell stood off to the side listening and gasped, "You mean…She's his daughter?"

Charlie looked directly at his father, "Yeah…She is!"

Jack stood baffled, "I don't have a daughter. I have you."

Jon spoke up, "Remember Steph Converse? Cute little air controller you had that thing with? The one who dumped you right after you bought her a ring and broke your heart?"

He made a face, "Yeah…That was nearly thirty years ago."

"She was her mother," Jon stated. "And she's twenty-nine."

His mouth dropped and he looked at Charlie, "You're having an affair with your sister?"

He glared at him, "I'm gonna pretend you didn't ask that."

Daniel suddenly understood, "The secret meetings were you and your sister talking. Why didn't you come forward with this earlier?"

"She didn't want anyone to know because she was afraid that she could politically ruin my father because she was illegitimate," he told him. He then looked at his father, "She was trying to protect you."

Sam stood in absolute shock upon realizing the extent of the situation. Jack had another child, an older child that he didn't know about. She inherited the Ancient gene from her father. She had just been downloaded like her father had been prior and was subject to the same outcome. And what was more shocking to her was Jon and Charlie both knew and said nothing.

Jon spoke to Jack, "I know you didn't get a chance to bond with her but I did. I can tell you this…Losing her is gonna be like losing Charlie all over again for me. I know her chances are slim and it's a huge risk but she's worth it."

What tugged at Jack's heart was Jon's statement about how losing Jackie would be like losing Charlie a second time. He didn't wish to put anyone through that pain and he understood that pain more than most. "We will dial out to the closest Gate to the _Prometheus_ as we can get…Have her picked up and try to get her to the Asgard home world."

"Thank you," Jon sighed in relief for at least now she had a chance.

Charlie insisted, "I'm going with her."

"So am I," added Jon.

Jack looked at Sam and asked, "Carter, can you go with them?"

"I will," she agreed. She then spoke directly to Charlie, "No more secrets like this. I should have known she had the gene and she's your sister. She never should have been let near that device. I understand she didn't want anyone to know who her father is…But we should have known."

Charlie agreed, "I wanted to her tell him but she refused. I couldn't go behind her back. She never would have forgiven me."

"She could die because of this," she warned him. Sam's anger grew. She was angry they lost so many men. She was angry they lost the battle. She was angry for she was lied to and misled about Charlie and Jackie's relationship. But most of all she was angry at herself for not seeing it and for making accusations of the affair. She felt terrible, hurt and confused. She just wanted to make everything right.

"I know she can die," he soothed. He knew the expression and understood where the anger was originating from. "Sam, Jackie in my world knew and never told me either. She took it to the grave with her. Her alternate wouldn't even tell me in my reality after our father had been gone for a decade. Her alternate saw him and knew he was her father. She still never said a word. She's that stubborn! And I'm counting on that stubbornness to keep her alive until we can get her to Thor."

She sucked back a tear, "I just hope we have enough time."

"Me too," he agreed.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**Prometheus**

Jack sent SG-1 and Jon to escort Jackie to the _Prometheus_ in hopes of getting her to Thor before the knowledge downloaded in her mind consumes her. Sam was tasked with keeping a close eye on the Lieutenant due to her past experience in dealing with Jack's accidental downloads. Onboard the _Prometheus _all they could do was wait as they raced to the Asgard home world.

Jackie was placed in the infirmary under doctor's care. Though she was the genetic daughter of Jack O'Neill and carried the Ancient gene, her mind worked differently than Jack's and Sam soon discovered the knowledge was unwinding in her mind at an alarming rate. Shortly after the nauseating dizziness subsided she lost the ability to speak English. She tried to speak but her words came out in scattered gobbledygook than not even Daniel could make sense of.

Sam stood with Daniel behind the partition glass looking into the room. They watched as Jon and Charlie sat by her side trying to keep her spirits up and assure her that Thor would somehow fix everything.

"I'm not sure she's gonna make it," Sam chocked. "The information is unwinding so rapidly it could overtake her before we even get there."

Daniel sighed, "It's gonna be a huge blow to Charlie and Jon if this fails. They are both very attached to her. Charlie finds he has a half-sister and Jon has bonded to her." He looked over at Sam and added, "I feel pretty stupid thinking Charlie and his sister were having an affair."

"Me too," she confessed. "I even accused her of having an affair with Charlie. She never said she wasn't. She could have refuted it but didn't."

"Wonder why?" asked Daniel.

"I think I know why," she confessed. "She was sitting in the commissary on break and Cassie had come to me earlier very upset and told me she that thought Charlie was cheating on her with Jackie. I then went to you because I didn't know where else to turn. You told me you caught them hugging and I jumped to conclusions and assumed they were having an affair. I was mad and I didn't want Cassie to be hurt again so I told her to break it off and stay away from him. I kind of caused a bit of a scene. It wasn't very professional." She sighed, "I was just trying to protect Cassie."

"It would have been easier on all of us if they didn't hide the fact that Lt. Converse is Jack's illegitimate daughter." He shook his head in dismay.

"True," she agreed.

Cameron Mitchell then walked into the room wearing blue DBU's. He looked concerned and asked, "How's she doing?"

"She's still awake," Sam informed. "But the download is unwinding much faster in her mind than it did in General O'Neill's. I'm not sure we will make it in time."

"We just picked up another transmission from the Asgard. Anubis has launched another attack on them. He's going for the kill. Thor just sent out another distress call asking for help. The Asgard are going down. There may not be any Asgard left the time we get there."

"I'll let Jon and Charlie know," she gulped. For the first time Sam truly felt afraid for the Asgard simply seemed untouchable. And now they were asking for help while under a massive assault from a believed dead Goa'uld. The situation seemed to be spiraling out of control. She walked into the room and looked upon Jon and Charlie as they sat in the chairs by Jackie's bed. "How is she?" she asked.

Jon replied, "She's in an out of consciousness. She's having trouble staying awake."

Sam looked upon Jackie who appeared to be asleep. She gave a report, "Cam just told me they got a distress call from the Asgard. Anubis is attacking them again. It sounds like he going for the kill."

Charlie demanded, "Then we need to get there faster."

"The ship is cruising at top speed," she told him. "We're going as fast as we can." She looked back at Jackie lying helpless on the bed, "It's just we don't have enough time." She tried to keep her composure but it was apparent that they were going to lose the Asgard and Jackie. She sucked back the tears and left the room without another word.

Jon leaned closer to the bed; he gently brushed her brown hair back from her face and held her cold hand. "I know you are in there. I know you can hear me. I know what it's like in there. It's like a flood. Like you're on the bottom of the ocean and all this water is on top of you and you are struggling to get to the surface. Listen to me. You have to get to the surface. Picture yourself swimming up to the surface. That's how you get above it."

In Jackie's mind Jon's description was very accurate. To her she was underwater and struggling to breathe. The water felt heavy and all around her. She heard his voice and tried to swim up to the surface of the water. She finally broke through and was floundering. The surface was rough and she was swamped with waves. She thrashed around and hit a dock floating on top of the water. She grabbed the edge of the dock in an effort to get out of the water but she couldn't find the strength. A large hand reached down from the dock and grabbed her, hauling her up onto the dock. She looked up and found Jon beside her but he wasn't a teenager. He looked just like Jack.

Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at the teenage boy sitting beside her with tears swelling up in his eyes. She wasn't sure how he did it but he sent her a lifeline and guided her to a safe place. She smiled and tried to speak. "I'm still here," she told him but the words came out all gobbledygook.

He had no idea what she said but she responded and that was reason to smile, "You're still with me."

"Yeah," she nodded.

"Hey, I understood that word," he told her.

She was swimming in the knowledge but with Jon's visual guide she could navigate it a slightly better. Something soon came to mind for she knew the Asgard were facing imminent defeat at the hands of Anubis. She sat up in bed and looked at Jon and stated, "Help me."

Jon had no idea what she said, "What did you say? I know that to you it's English but it's not coming out that way."

She drew back the covers and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She was in white scrubs and she slid her feet into a pair of slippers on the floor by the bed. She stood up and motioned for them to follow her. She started for the door.

Charlie asked, "Jackie, where are you going?"

Jon stated, "Just follow her. She's pulling on that Ancient crap in her head. She might have a way to help our little gray friends."

As they left the room Sam asked, "Where are you going?"

"Just follow her," he huffed. "She doing that thing I did…I mean he did."

They followed Jackie out of the infirmary and up to the bridge of the ship. Colonel Pendergast, a gray haired man in his fifties, sat in the command chair on the bridge of the ship. At the helm sat two pilots sitting in their stations. Weapons, radio and navigation stations lined the walls. He looked over and spotted Jackie, Jon and Charlie walk onto his bridge. Jackie went to the navigation station and started to put in new coordinates. Jon looked over her shoulder and knew what she was doing.

"Colonel, we need your ship." stated Jon.

"We're on our way to the Asgard, Colonel." he spoke to Jon. It was most odd having a teenager with the rank of colonel onboard but he was also aware of Jon's true nature.

Jon stood before him, his uniforms hanging from his scrawny body and gave a demand, "There will not be any Asgard left the time we get there. She was downloaded by the 'hand-thingy'. She has something. Believe me; I know…I have been there. She's punching in coordinates to something that can help. We need the ship to change course."

Pendergast looked at Sam for some confirmation. The mere act annoyed Jon to no end for he outranked Sam. He rolled his eyes wanting to slap someone.

She gave a nod, "We don't have anything to lose."

"Alright," he agreed. "Alter course to new coordinates."

**Short Time Later**

The coordinates Jackie installed led the ship to an asteroid belt. They would have to navigate the belt to a large asteroid in the center of the belt. Upon seeing the situation Sam began to wonder if perhaps Jackie would not be able to draw on the information as he father had for nothing seemed to be in the asteroid belt that could help them.

Jon understood, "We need to get that asteroid." He pointed on the screen.

Sam winced, "That's gonna take a hell of a pilot to get there, Jon."

He miffed, "That's 'sir,' Carter."

She smirked at him a bit annoyed, "Sir."

Mitchell was the best pilot on the ship. He walked over to the first helmsman and tapped his shoulder to move. He then took the helm and continued to manually navigate the asteroid field. All eyes fell on the view screen before them as Mitchell piloted the ship manually through the asteroids. He stopped the _Prometheus_ near the asteroid and looked over at Jackie. "What's you next move?" he asked her.

She then walked out of the helm with Jon and Charlie in tow. Sam and Daniel both looked at one another.

Sam spoke to Mitchell, "Stay at the helm, Cam." She then led Daniel off the bridge to follow were Jackie was leading them. She came to the evacuation room and found Jackie at the controls placing in more coordinates. "You're beaming into the asteroid?" gasped Sam.

Jackie merely nodded for speaking was fruitless.

Sam looked over, "The asteroid is hollow inside," she gathered by the readings. "What is in there?"

Jackie went to Jon and grabbed his hand and led him to the pad used to beam crew members off the ship. She obviously needed him on whatever task she had in mind.

Charlie stepped on the pad as well, "I'm coming with you."

She motioned that he was welcome to follow.

As Sam read off the detailed readings of the ships scanners and smile crept across her face, "I'm coming with you too."

Daniel immediately stepped up, "Me too." He then asked Sam, "What are we beaming into?"

"A ship," she grinned. "A really big ship."

The evacuation program enacted and they were beamed off the _Prometheus_ and into the center of the asteroid.

**Ancient Ship - Gemini **

Jackie had beamed them into the heart of the vessel. They found they were in a control room but instead of one chair they found two chairs sitting side by side. Sam immediately went to the control systems located near on the wall. The room had automatically lit up upon detecting the Ancient gene in Charlie, Jon and Jackie. Sam started glancing over readings as well as Daniel who found Ancient text.

"The ships name is the _Gemini_," stated Daniel.

"This vessel is massive," she added. "It takes two pilots to control it."

Jackie sat down in one of the chairs and it activated. A hologram of the vessel that was hidden in the Asteroid was before her. The ship was oblong shape and ten times the size of the _Prometheus_. The systems needed time to come back online but only half the ship was operation with just one pilot.

Jon slowly took a seat in the others chair and before him he found a holographic display as well. Then the heads of the chairs both started to glow with a reddish color. A beam of light ran over the two pilots and Jon found the ship had done something. He was hearing music and had no idea where it was coming from.

"Carter, I'm hearing music." he informed.

Sam read off the displays, "The ship needs two pilots to run it. It's synchronizing your minds together. It's connecting you both mentally."

Jon looked over to his co-pilot, "You hear music?"

She spoke, "I always hear music. I like this song. I sing it to myself all the time."

"I can understand you now," he informed. "Must be the chairs took the information out of your head." He knew it was highly unlikely the information was gone but was hoping for the best.

She smiled back, "No, it's still in there. I'm struggling to stay above it."

"But you're speaking perfect English," he countered.

"You're hearing English," she informed.

Jon looked at Charlie standing nearby with a concerned look on his face, "What?"

"You're both speaking babble and I can't understand a word either of you are saying." he spouted. "Sam, is this normal?"

She answered, "I have no idea. They have synced mentally and are connecting with the ship. This is a battleship!" she gasped. "The weapons systems are incredible."

Colonel Pendergast's voice crackled over the radio, "We are losing time. The Asgard sent another distress call."

"Go ahead," she told him. "It will take us a while on this end."

"Good luck Colonel," Pendergast replied and then gave orders to continue to the Asgard.

Sam read off more discoveries, "This ship takes six ZPM's to run. The ship also has the ability to beam people and objects on and off the vessel."

Charlie stood over Daniel's shoulder reading off what he could, "Does that say the ship is classified as a 'battle star'?"

Daniel gave him a grin, "It does."

Jon chirped up from his seat, "Battle star! This should be classified as a Death Star." He found he was able to speak plain English when not directly speaking to Jackie.

Charlie smirked, "And you can be Vader."

"Next Halloween party I'm going as Vader and you are going as Luke Skywalker." He then added as an afterthought, "And your sister can be Princess Leia. We will rock the house!"

Sam muttered under her breath, "At least he didn't suggest that I go as Princess Leia."

Jackie spoke to Jon, "We need to get the ship out of the rock."

"Right," he replied. He found with two pilot positions it eased the mental load and he was able to pilot more affectively. "Carter," he yelled out. "We're blowing the rock from the haul."

Sam acknowledged, "I got it." She found the readouts to indicate the ship was priming to release itself from the rock cocoon. "We still have a way to go to get the ship battle ready. I just hope the _Prometheus_ can hold off Anubis until we get there."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The _Prometheus_ dropped out of hyperspace to the scene unfolding before them. Asgard ships were laid to waste with a debris field around the planet. Entire cities on the planets' surface were burning so bright it could be seen from orbit. The Asgard home world was on fire. Anubis's newly amassed fleet was large. The primary vessel was a pyramid shaped craft that was much larger than most Goa'uld motherships. Nearly a dozen smaller pyramid shaped vessels all rivaling the size of the _Prometheus_ surrounded the gigantic mothership. Smaller wing shaped Goa'uld fighters swarmed the remaining Asgard ships.

Thor was in control of the Asgard battleship, _O'Neill_. His sensors detected the only vessel to respond to the distress call, the _Prometheus_. Thor opened up a secured communications' channel with the Earth ship. "This is the _O'Neill_," he spoke.

"This is Colonel Pendergast of the _Prometheus_. We're here to assist."

Colonel Mitchell spoke up on the bridge, "I'm leading the fighters." He started for the door, "Teal'c, you're with me."

Teal'c acknowledged the call to arms with a simply nod and hoped against all odds that Mitchell was finally becoming the man he met in Charlie's reality.

Colonel Pendergast radioed Thor, "We're launching an assault to help defend Othala."

Thor replied, "It is too late. My home world will self-destruct to prevent Anubis from gaining Asgard technology. I suggest you evacuate the immediate area. We will take as many of Anubis's vessels in the explosion as possible."

Pendergast pleaded, "Just hold off on that. SG-1 is coming."

Thor debated silently for a moment and then agreed, "We shall delay the self-destruct."

Pendergast assured, "We just need to give SG-1 a little more time."

As the _Prometheus_ found itself under attack and more Asgard vessels were crippled Thor wasn't sure if time was a luxury they had. All he could do was hope SG-1 would somehow come through once again. "Time is something we may not have," he warned.

**Gemini**

Jon blew the rock cocoon off the haul of the ship as Sam readied the vessel. Daniel was going over Ancient text with Charlie. He stood at the screen and glanced over to the young man beside him. He then looked back to the chair where Jackie sat readying the ship for flight.

"When did you find out she's your sister?" asked Daniel.

"After you guys got back," he explained. "I went to my alternate's grave and she came with flowers. I asked her how she knew him and she said he was her brother."

"She was putting flowers on a child's grave?" clarified Daniel.

"She was keeping the grave site up," he explained. "Dad can't bring himself to visit it. Mom had moved out of state. His half-sister, who he never met, kept the grave site up."

"Why didn't you tell Jack?" he wondered. "Jon obviously knew."

"She didn't want him to know," he sighed. "I tried to convince her to tell him but she refused. She said she was afraid it would ruin his career but I'm not sure I buy that to be honest."

Curiously Daniel asked, "Then why do you think she didn't want him to know?"

"I think she was afraid he would reject her," he confided. "Jon welcomed her with open arms." He chuckled to himself, "After she found out that Jon is Dad's clone and how old he really is, she yelled at me for treating him like my kid brother. She also insisted he's family."

"So she bonded with Jack's clone," Daniel assessed. "You know everyone thought you two were…" he gave a funny look.

"I'm wondering how that rumor got started," he confessed. "We weren't holding hands and kissing or anything like that. I guess Cassie got a little jealous of her. I was spending time with her to get to know her."

Daniel omitted he was the one who started the rumor and continued, "I can't blame you there. If I suddenly found that I had a sister then I would take the time to get to know her too." He then pondered, "Apparently she told Sam there is this guy that she likes but she wouldn't say who. We all assumed she was talking about you. Now I wonder who she was talking about!"

Charlie puckered in thought, "She never said anything to me. I bet it's Mitchell. They were close in my reality. I didn't think they had a fling but you never know…" he shrugged.

Daniel sighed, "I suppose it could be him. He's a good looking guy and kind of fits what she told Sam."

Charlie smiled, "And best of all, my father would approve. He likes Mitchell. He's an officer and gentleman. I mean if it was you my father would have a conniption fit."

Daniel paused in thought, "Why would Jack have a fit if she liked me?"

Charlie smirked, "Because Jon said he would have a conniption fit if she went for you."

"But not Mitchell?" asked Daniel a bit peeved. Now he wondered just was wrong with him. Why would he be undesirable?

"He's kind of like my dad in a way," he shrugged it off. "If you really wanted to irritate my father simply take his daughter out on a date." He laughed to himself.

Daniel thought for moment, "That would irritate Jack! Wouldn't it?"

Charlie paused for a second and looked over at Daniel, "You know that I'm kidding, right?"

Daniel smirked, "When we get through all this I might take her out to dinner as a 'thank you' for everything she has been through."

Charlie's eyes narrowed, "Just once."

Daniel smiled brightly for he just found a way to irritate Jack, his clone and his son in one swift move. "Let's get back to work," he mentioned as he tucked the suggestion into the back of his mind.

**Asgard Home World **

The battle raged on. The _Prometheus_ was losing shields and running out of ammunitions. All available fighters were launched and had engaged Anubis's forces in a gallantry attempt to save the Asgard. But it appeared those efforts were futile as the enemy seemed to just mow down any opposing force with great ease. _Prometheus's_ fighters were dropping like flies. Even Teal'c was alarmed by the ease of which Anubis took out the opposition.

Thor's vessel the _O'Neill_ had been badly damaged. The _Prometheus_ was taking heavy fire and Anubis's forces closed in for the kill. Thor figured his time had come and all he could do was hope that the sacrifices his friends from Earth had made would resonate with the other races to stand against Anubis as he was sure the Asgard faced certain extinction.

Mitchell and Teal'c tried to provide cover for Thor in hopes he could escape the doomed ship. Mitchell radioed the vessel, "_Prometheus_, the _O'Neill_ is in trouble. Can you evacuate Thor?"

Pendergast replied, "Negative, we are taking heavy fire. All systems are failing."

Mitchell radioed the _O'Neill_, "Thor, this is Colonel Mitchell. I can cover you. Can you evacuate to safety?"

"I'm afraid the ship's evacuation system is offline, Colonel." he replied. "I suggest you get to a safe distance. I am setting the ship to self-destruct." He then paused for a moment and genuinely spoke to his friends, "The Asgard are grateful for your valiant courage and sacrifice. We hope this day will live on the collective consciousness of the galaxy and other races will find the courage you have displayed here today."

Mitchell rebutted, "Just hold off on the goodbyes. SG-1 is coming."

Thor replied, "I'm afraid we are out of time." He set the ship to self-destruct in one minute. "You have one minute to clear, Colonel."

"Damn," he huffed. He broke of engaging the enemy near the _O'Neill_ for there was simply nothing else he could do. As he cleared the ship he looked off to port and saw the _Gemini_ as it emerged from hyperspace. He opened the radio, "Mitchell to SG-1."

Sam's voice replied, "SG-1."

"Thor's ship is crippled and it's about to self-destruct. He can't beam off?"

Sam replied, "We're working on it."

**Gemini**

On board the ancient ship Jackie and Jon were in the chairs. Jon gave an order, "You evacuate our friends and I'll engage Anubis's fleet."

Jackie worked on locating every surviving Asgard on the planet and on the ships. She simultaneously beamed the survivors, including Thor onto the ship while Jon opened fire on Anubis. He piloted the _Gemini_ between the _Prometheus_ and the gigantic pyramid shaped mothership. In return Anubis's forces concentrated fire on the _Gemini_ but the shields held. After a massive exchange of fire power between the two huge battleships the pyramid mothership exploded in a spectacular fashion. The small ships then retreated into hyperspace upon losing the main vessel.

Thor then walked into the control room upon arrival on the _Gemini_. He warned them, "We must evacuate the immediate area. Othala is going to self-destruct."

Jon suggested, "Can't you turn that off?"

"As precaution we engineered the self-destruct to initiate once it is within one minute of your time frame from detonation. We have passed that mark."

Sam spoke, "The _Prometheus_ is heavily damaged. It will take time to repair it."

"You do not have the time needed," he sympathized. "The ship must leave now."

"It can't," she gasped, "hyperspace of offline. There are fighter pilots still out there."

Jackie used the ship's transportation system and beamed all of the crew onto the ship. She told Jon, "We have to leave."

"We're going," he agreed and then put the ship in hyperspace before the planet exploded, leaving nothing but empty ships behind.

Sam huffed, "What about the crews?"

Jon smirked, "Already got em."

"What?" she blinked.

He grinned, "We already got em."

Sam looked over at the control panel and discovered the internal sensors placed the number of being on the ship in the thousands. Her mouth dropped, "You beamed everyone onboard at once?"

Jon grinned, "We did! The only thing the ship can't do is get me a beer."

Thor looked upon the engineering station as well, "This vessel has accommodated all survivors from my world and your fleet. Impressive," he noted.

Charlie wondered, "Aren't there supposed to be other races out here? The Nox, the Furlings…Those guys."

"Yes," Sam agreed.

"Why didn't they help?" he huffed rather annoyed. How could these other great races turn their collective backs on the Asgard? He wasn't sure.

"I don't know," Sam sighed rather disappointed.

Jon informed them, "I'm picking up deep space transmissions. The Nox and the Furlings were also under attack. Anubis attacked them too. They are asking for assistance." Jon looked over at Jackie for he could tell she was not dealing with her own medical condition very well. "We need to drop out of hyperspace and get you to the ships' infirmary and get that information out of your head."

"If we drop out the Furlings and the Nox may not survive," she feared.

"If we engage in another battle, you won't survive," he rebutted and then brought the vessel out of hyperspace. He sat up and looked at Thor, "She has the Ancient information in her head and we need you to get it out."

"I will help," he agreed.

An alarm sounded on the panel and Sam couldn't believe what she was reading. "We have intruders." She then brought up a more detailed account, "Some of Anubis's super soldiers beamed on with the rest. They are heading this way."

Sam, Daniel and Jon all took up their rifles and could only wait for the intruders. Jackie remained in the seat trying to use the ships' internal security system to block off the intruders with blast doors but the soldiers got through using the weapons Anubis had contrived for them. It didn't take long before the handful of invaders had reached the control room of the ship in effort to commandeer the vessel.

The super soldiers blasted through the bulkhead doors and another firefight soon erupted. During the fighting Jon was hit and fell to the floor in agony. The P-90's ammunition was useless against the advanced soldiers. It was Thor who found the internal security laser weapon and initiated it, killing the four super soldiers that managed to beam onto the ship during the evacuation.

Sam went to Jon's aid. His small body wasn't big enough to properly wear the body armor. The blast had hit him in the chest. He struggled to breathe as she removed the body armor and tried to apply pressure to the wound, "Stay with me, Jon."

He gasped, "Get Jackie to the infirmary."

"We need to get you there too," she insisted.

Jackie was still accessing the system and did the only thing she could do. She beamed Jon directly into the infirmary from the chair. She then used the ship's medical applications to work on healing him.

Sam looked up with her hands covered in blood and demanded, "Where do you beam him to?"

She spoke but her words came out like inaudible and no one could understand her.

Daniel looked at the readouts before him, "She beamed him to the infirmary."

Sam took off running for the infirmary for she feared Jon was going to die before she arrived. She had grown so found of him and the last thing she wanted to do was lose him in such a grizzly fashion. She found the infirmary and ran inside. She then stopped dead in her tracks and gasped for she never would have believed what she was seeing.

Jon had been instantly healed. But what was more astonishing was he wasn't a teenager anymore. Jackie had fixed the flaw that Loki had accidentally created and then she stabilized the results so that Jon would no longer have to live as a grown man in a teenage boy's body.

Jon took a deep breath of air as he came around. He sat up figuring Jackie had healed him and looked over at Sam standing beside him with her jaw open. He rubbed his chest. "I took a heck of a hit," he gathered.

"Sir," she sucked in a deep breath and removed her signal mirror from her pocket. "You better take a look."

He looked into the signal mirror and Jack's face stared back at him. He turned the mirror over to ensure he wasn't seeing things. "Hey, that's me. That's him. That's the old man."

She laughed, "She fixed you. She fixed it! Not even Thor could do that."

He looked down where the wound was. He was healed but the hole was in his shirt and flesh blood stain surrounded the area. "I'm healed." He then looked back in the mirror, "She fixed me. I'm an adult again."

"She fixed you," she nodded with tear streaming down her face. "You're not fifteen anymore."

"I was sixteen," he argued.

She miffed, "You were fifteen…Maybe fourteen."

"I guess I won't be going back to the Academy," he gathered. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood back up. His clothing that was too big moments ago was now too small including his boots. "My boots are too tight," he complained.

"You can still walk in them," she rebutted grinning. She wanted to hug him but simply could not due to that stupid uniform once again.

Daniel then came rushing in the room carrying Jackie limp in his arms with Charlie and Thor behind him. He shouted, "We need the bed." He then did a double take upon seeing Jon looking just like Jack. "Jon?"

He nodded, "She fixed it. What happened?"

"She lost consciousness after she beamed you here," he told him. He placed her body on the bed and stood back.

Thor then went to work trying to use Ancient technology to help her. His conclusions were dismal, "I cannot remove the knowledge for it has completely unwound in her mind." He then made a few adjustments, "However, the ship's infirmary can suppress the information but if she starts to access it again it could overtake her."

"Just save her," Jon huffed.

Thor complied for after losing so much he didn't wish to lose anymore. He lost his home and half his people. His civilization was now gone and wasn't sure just what the future held for not only his people but the galaxy as a whole. He suppressed the information flooding her mind but he could not remove it.

Her eyes fluttered open and she looked about. "I'm in the infirmary?"

Jon replied, "Hey you spoke English that time." He then looked at Sam, "Or was I just hearing it?"

"She spoke English," Sam grinned relived.

Jackie looked Jon over, "I see it worked. You look just like General O'Neill now."

Daniel miffed, "Great, just what we need…Two of them."

She scolded, "He is not General O'Neill. He is Jon O'Neill. He's his own person." She then wondered aloud to Jon, "I suppose you and he could tell everyone one you guys are twins."

"I can't pass myself off as his son anymore," he smirked.

Sam stood and silently shook her head in agreement.

Charlie sighed, "Oh man…Now he looks just like my Dad. Now what am I supposed to do? How am I supposed to tell them apart?"

Jackie rolled her eyes, "He's your best friend and you can't tell them apart?"

He complained, "I like it better when he was a teenager. Can you change him back?"

"You liked me better as a kid?" Jon gasped.

"Not a kid," argued Charlie. "I liked it better when you closer to my age. Can you make him say…Twenty, twenty one?"

Jon pondered, "Actually I wouldn't mind be twenty-five or thirty again. That was kind of a nice age. Old enough to go a bar and yet young enough to still have fun."

"This is not a 'customize your age' facility," she balked. "I fixed what was wrong and didn't nothing more. You won't die, I took care of that. You are now the proper age for you, Jon."

"Are you sure you can't make me say…Carter's age?" he tried one more time.

"No," she refused.

Jon miffed under his breath, "Damn."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The remains of the Furlings and the Nox civilizations had scattered and gone into deep hiding. Anubis knew how and when to strike to remove any civilization that could be a threat to his grand plans for galactic domination. The Asgard were now refugees and their fate remained in the balance. The remaining Asgard decided to come to Earth and remain with their friends in secret bases to help develop Earth's defenses for when Anubis surely comes to collect his due. The _Gemini_ was placed in high orbit to not only act as a deterrent from attack but for easy access for research as well.

Jack was busy with the changes. He loved the idea of the surviving Asgard staying on Earth and found the recently discovered ship was "very cool" in his opinion. He loved having Charlie back in his life and adored the idea if having a daughter and looked forward to getting to know her as a person. However, Jack did have one major issue…His clone was not only back but now an adult who looked just like him. And what was worse, Jon wanted his life to live but Jon was essentially a copy of Jack and his taste and preferences were just as his own. Jon wanted the same things that Jack wanted and to live a life free to be his own man…Except they were essentially the same man.

Jon sat across from Jack in his office. He wore blue DBU's for he knew Jack would wear green. He was now a full bird colonel and would no longer be shoved off to the Academy. He listened to what Jack had to say.

"Our cover is that you and I are twin brothers," Jack stated. "To avoid any confusion, I will keep my full name and yours is shortened to just 'Jon O'Neill.' I'm Jack and your Jon. Hopefully now one will dig too much into that."

"That's kind of what we have been doing all along," he reminded. "Just now I don't have to be a teenage boy."

Jack wondered, "Was that as bad as I thought it was?"

"I was going crazy," he admitted. "It was fun for about five minutes but you can only eat so much pizza."

"I can imagine," he agreed.

"But you can eat as much junk food as you want and not puke," he reminded.

Jack smiled, "I have to admit I was a bit envious of that. Of course that was the only thing I was envious off. I can't imagine what it was like to find yourself a teenager and having to go to school. That would have driven me bonkers."

"You try not to let it," he shrugged it off. "But that's behind us now. I need to talk to you about Charlie and Jackie."

Jack cocked an eyebrow suspiciously and asked, "What about them?"

Jon suggested, "Well, since you got Charlie and Carter, I get Jackie."

He coughed, "What?"

He held up a hand, "Just hear me out…You're a General. There is a committee who wants to make this a civilian program and we are eyeball deep in crap thanks to Anubis. I know Steph broke your heart and your CO was on your ass about that affair and it nearly got you a court martial. Steph is gone now. I'm your new twin brother. I simply say it was me and not you. That Jackie is my daughter and you are her uncle. This way it can never be used against you."

"But she's mine," countered Jack. "You're my clone."

Jon countered, "She is no more yours than she is mine. You were nothing more than a sperm donor in reality. You didn't raise her! You never paid any child support and didn't even know about her until recently. I have the same memories as you. You got Charlie back. He's your son and not mine. He will never call me 'Dad.' Matter of fact he wanted Jackie to make me his age so I could be his best friend forever." He confessed off hand, "I wanted to be Carter's age to be honest."

Jack arched an eyebrow, "Why did you want to be Carter's age?"

He smirked, "You know why!"

Jack knew what he met, Jon loved Sam as well. And now his clone wanted his daughter. "How about we let Jackie decide which one of us is her dad?"

"Fine by me," he agreed certain he could win her affections before Jack could.

"I liked you better when you were sixteen," miffed Jack.

"I liked you better when you were an old man," he huffed back.

"I'm still the same age," he retorted. "You are the one who got older."

"Point taken," he conceded. "I want my own SG team."

"You're SG-1," he balked.

"You mean you will keep me on the same team as Carter?" he smirked amused.

Jack wagged his finger at him, "I trust Carter."

"You trust me?" asked Jon knowing the answer.

"Hell no," he huffed.

Jon smiled most amused, "You know…I think I might buy a large cabin on a lake and get a boat."

"What for?" he asked suspiciously.

Jon smirked at him, "You know what for."

The competition was about to heat up for Jon was no longer trapped in a teenage body. His opportunities just opened wide including the opportunity for romance and girlfriends.

Jack made a move, "I'm placing you as Carter's CO."

"Oh," he shot back. "You think if I'm her CO the regs will protect you from me stealing her." Jon laughed for though he had feelings for Sam he also knew he needed to let her go and find another. But the aspect of winding Jack up like a top was just too alluring for him and he decided to put Jack to the test and really see him sweat. There is nothing quite like being your own worst enemy.

"I'm not losing her to likes of you," huffed Jack annoyed. Considering Jon was his clone the statement was an oxymoron for sure.

Jon grinned rather amused, "May the best man win."

**Meanwhile**

It was most frustrating for Daniel. Within the midst of the SGC was a young woman who held the Ancient knowledge in her mind and she was told not access it or she could mentally drown in the flood of information. He started researching ideas on how to retrieve the information without it harming her. He best guess was hypnosis for the technique was deigned to bypass normal safeguards and enter the unconsciousness where the information had been placed by Thor.

Charlie walked into Daniel's lab with more text books to return and he spotted him sitting at his desk reading intensely. "What'cha reading?" he wondered.

"A book on hypnosis," he replied and turned the page.

"Why are you reading that?" Charlie asked.

Daniel looked up, "I think we can access the knowledge in Jackie's mind using hypnosis. Thor wasn't able to remove it, just suppress it."

Charlie grew alarmed, "And he said she should never try to access it or it could kill her."

Daniel agreed, "I know…But with hypnosis we can bypass the consciousness and go directly into the subconscious mind and retrieved what we need without it harming her…In theory anyways."

"I'm not letting you turn my sister into a guinea pig," huffed Charlie.

"We need to find a way to access that information," insisted Daniel. "I'm trying to find a way to do that without harming her or placing her at risk."

"No," he flatly refused. "We saw what it can do to her. She was nearly in a coma when Thor saved her on the ship. Not going to happen, Daniel."

He argued, "If we can find a way to get the information without it harming her then we can find a way to defeat Anubis who has come out of nowhere and wiped out nearly every advanced civilization we know. He's not gonna stop! He's going to continue."

"We will find another way," rebutted Charlie.

Daniel stood up and closed the book. He walked over to Charlie to help place the returning books back on the shelf. He spouted, "There may not be another way, Charlie. I know you are protecting her. I understand that. But Anubis just took out the Asgard, the Nox and the Furlings. Now he will systematically go after our other allies until he finally reaches Earth and then we will be under Goa'uld occupation but it will be far worse then what your world endured. Apophis was brutal but Anubis has come back from the dead bigger and badder than them all. He is absorbing System Lords left and right. He's gained technology the likes of which we have never seen before. This is beyond just using old Ancient technology. He's gain something more. Something…" he tailed off in thought debating if he should continue.

"What?" asked Charlie.

"It's familiar," he admitted. "Like something I once knew. Something I knew from when I was…Ascended."

Charlie balked, "You think Anubis has ascended?"

"I don't know," he sighed. "But it's more than just a Goa'uld scrounging up old abandon technology. I just can't shake the feeling that we have only seen the tip of the iceberg on what Anubis can do." He placed the last book on the shelf and confessed, "I don't remember much from that year I spent with the Ascended. But I do remember feelings and I get the real bad feeling about Anubis."

Charlie sympathized, "Anubis gives me the creeps too."

"I think he gives everyone the creeps," miffed Daniel.

Sam walked into the office with an artifact for Daniel. She overheard part of the conversation, "Who gives you the creeps?"

"Anubis," he sighed and went to retrieve the artifact.

She agreed, "He's creepy." She smiled at the pair, "Charlie, Daniel…Since Jon is no longer a teenager, I thought we would take him out to celebrate being a grownup again."

"I'm sure Jon would like that," Daniel agreed. "I can't imagine what it was like to be stuck as a teenager for a year. That must have been a nightmare."

She laughed, "He ate a lot of pizza." She noticed Charlie's sour face. "What's wrong?"

"I liked him better as a teenager," he frowned. "We could go out and have fun. Now it's like…He's a copy of my dad and not as much fun. I wish she made him my age when she fixed him."

Daniel chuckled, "Who wouldn't want to be twenty again?"

"Not me," snorted Sam. "I hated it when I was a teenager and I didn't really grow up until I was twenty-five."

Daniel informed, "That makes sense because the human mind doesn't make those final mature connections until around twenty-five years old."

Charlie balked, "I'm mature."

Daniel smiled at him, "For a twenty year old. You still got a few more years to go though. It's basic biology, Charlie. Your sister is nearly thirty. She already developed those connections."

He huffed, "Are you saying my sister is more of a grownup than I am?"

Daniel winced, "Kind of." He added, "When those rumors were flying about you and her having an affair she handled herself pretty well during that time."

Charlie crossed his arms and puckered in annoyance, "I out rank her and spent a decade under Goa'uld occupation and I'm immature?"

Daniel shrugged, "You come by honestly….Look at your father."

He argued, "I don't break your stuff and eat kid's cereal for breakfast."

Sam laughed, "True but you wanted Jon to be your age so you can have a buddy."

He huffed, "He went from being my best friend to my…Uncle! You think that's not a head trip?"

Daniel rebutted, "But your sister never saw him as a teenage boy. She saw him as a man trapped in a teenage body and knew how much he was suffering."

Charlie rolled his eyes annoyed, "Fine."

Sam added, "She's older than are you too, Charlie."

He miffed, "Whatever." For the first time he was starting to feel a bit jealous towards his sister when it became apparent there was some aspects of his life and personality that would be compared to hers.

**Meanwhile**

Colonel Cameron Mitchell took his next assignment very seriously. His job was plan the party to be thrown in Jon O'Neill's coming of middle age. He walked into Dr. Fraiser's office and discovered Jackie was sitting with Janet casually talking. He was in luck for he got both women at the same time.

"Oh good," he grinned and clapped, "You're both here."

Janet sat behind her desk still favoring the blue BDU's and asked, "You were looking for us?"

Jackie sat in a nearby chair against the wall in the green uniform as she wondered why Mitchell was looking for her. She had been removed from duty and was forbidden from going off world due to her condition. She looked on curiously.

Mitchell cheered, "Yup, both of ya. I'm putting together a little night out for Colonel O'Neill now he's a grownup and wanted you both to come."

Janet grinned, "Great! Where are we going?"

"I was thinking the officer's club if they got some live entertainment," he replied.

"Sounds like fun," she grinned.

Jackie spoke up, "When is this little wing-ding supposed to happen?"

"This Saturday night," his enthusiasm bubbled over once more.

"Can't make it," she told him. "I have a previous engagement."

Surprised Janet suggested, "How about Friday night then? I would hate for you to miss it, Jackie."

"You guys go on ahead," she waved her hand. "I'll catch up with Jon some other time." She figured she would have lots of time to celebrate with Jon later.

"You sure?" asked Janet.

"I'm sure," she agreed. "You guys go have fun."

Mitchell heard the rumor of Jackie secretly being attracted to him and decided to take it one step further. He figured she was rather attractive and he wouldn't mind going out with her. He asked, "I was kind of wondering if you wouldn't mind having dinner sometime, Jackie? Kind of a 'thank you' for helping us save the Asgard and all."

"Um," she didn't know what to say. She looked over at Janet who sat most surprised waiting for her answer. She hesitated unsure just how to answer for she never expected Colonel Mitchell to make such an offering.

Janet perked up, "A number of us were talking of going out to dinner ourselves as a kind of victory dinner and maybe we could all get together?"

Mitchell casually agreed, "Yeah…That sounds good. But I still want to buy you dinner." He directed the latter half of the sentence towards Jackie.

"I'll get back to you on that," she excused. "I have to check my schedule."

"Sure," he agreed. He spoke to Janet, "Saturday night about eight o'clock."

"I'll be there," she confirmed.

"Great," he then waved, "See ya later." He popped back out of the office.

Janet looked over at Jackie and asked, "You don't really have to check your schedule, do you?"

"Actually I do," she nodded. "I wasn't expecting him to ask me out to dinner."

Janet snipped, "The next time someone as drop-dead gorgeous as Colonel Mitchell asks you out for dinner say 'yes.'"

She blushed, "I don't normally get asked out to dinner all that much. Occasionally, I get proposed to but never asked out to dinner."

Janet made a face, "What?"

"Nothing," she replied shaking her head in a private joke.

"Well," she sighed. "I guess break time is over and it's back to work." She handed her a handful of files, "There men need basic physicals and immunizations. You can do that."

She reluctantly took the files, "I wish I could go off world."

"No way you are going anywhere with that stuff stuck in your head," Janet nixed the idea.

"I know," she sighed.

**Saturday Night**

The officer's club was a dud and didn't have any live music so Jon's party was moved to the nearby city. Mitchell found the only bar in town with local live music and they all gathered in the parking lot wearing civilian attire.

Jon looked at the known troubled bar and sighed, "Kind of glad Jackie couldn't come tonight. That place is a dive and I wouldn't want her in there."

Charlie asked, "Isn't this the place that always has the bar fights?"

Sam sighed, "Yup…The city nearly shut it down a few times. It's a rough place. You guys sure you wanna go here tonight?"

Jack suggested, "We could have gone to my cabin instead."

Daniel looked at the motorcycles lined up before the entrance under the name _Fred's Bar_ in bright neon letters and sighed, "A little late for that, Jack."

Mitchell shrugged, "Hey I didn't know it was a dive. I heard the band is phenomenal and it's supposed to be senior citizen night. I thought it would be okay."

Jack miffed, "It better be one hell of a band."

Jack, with Jon right behind him, led the group into the bar. It was dingy and dark inside. The place resembled a cockroach infested roadhouse with a big bouncer at the door. The bar was lined with middle aged and older bikers, both men and women, and many with had graying or white hair. The smell of leather, menthol muscle rub and beer permeated the air. Off to the far wall the band was setting up. They were young and appeared to be all male and their "uniform" was a fifties-style greaser look with jeans, white tee-shirts and black leather jackets. The group took a seat at a large round table off near the wall and waited for a waitress.

Jon spoke to Charlie sitting next to him, "I'm glad your sister didn't come. This place is not her cup of tea."

Charlie asked, "How so?"

"Look at all the bikers," he argued. "You're sister is kind of delicate. She's sophisticated and could put these morons on stage to shame. You know she played professionally in the Air Force Band." he bragged. Jon loved the fact he could brag about his "daughter" playing for the Air force Band. It was a special kind of bragging right for him.

"I know," Charlie sighed still annoyed he was compared to her often lately especially by Jon who seemed to be gushing over his new found genetic offspring.

Daniel had to agree, "I don't think she would have been comfortable here. It's definitely not her taste."

Jack countered, "It's not that bad…Though not her taste." He looked at Sam and grinned, "You should have brought your _Indian_."

"Next time I will," she grinned back amused with no intention of ever coming back.

A waitress with red hair, wearing black pants and a tight white shirt came to table, "Can I get you something?"

Jack and Jon both stated at once, "Beer!"

She grinned at the pair, "Oh, you're identical twins! Is tonight a special occasion?" They were simply too cute to the waitress.

Charlie shouted in jest "It's their birthday."

She hollered to Jack and Jon, "Happy Birthday!"

Jack huffed annoyed, "Thanks!"

"Two beers for the birthday boys," she made a note. "What else?"

"Beer," Jack huffed. "Just get everyone beer."

Janet miffed, "I wanted a Virgin Mary."

"And fruit juice," huffed Jack even more annoyed.

"Five beers and a Virgin Mary coming right up," she agreed and went to get the drinks. She soon returned in a few minutes with the drinks and the bill.

After settling in with their drinks they waited for the band to play.

Suddenly a large number of bikers all called out towards the door as one of the band members walked in, "Jack-Kaaay!"

They looked over to the door and in walked Jackie wearing tight blue jeans, an oversize white men's tee-shirt and a black leather jacket. She carried a guitar case and a cigarette hung from her mouth. Jack and Jon both did a double take.

"What the hell?" asked Jack.

Jon winced, "Her previous engagement is playing in this dive?"

Charlie added nonchalantly, "And they all seem to know her!" He found it rather funny for his sister had a squeaky clean image and could do no wrong in Jon's eyes.

Jackie didn't see them sitting at the table and went to the bar, "Bob!" She called out. "I need a beer."

The big burly bar tended handed her the glass of beer and she gulped down the first few swigs. "Tough week, Jackie!" he laughed.

"You have no idea," she called out. "I might need a chaser today."

The waitress shouted to her, "Rack em, up! Jackie's back!"

Another large burly bearded biker on the end of the bar yelled out, "A word to wise! She'll screw you over at pool."

She smirked, "You still owe me a twenty, Mike."

"Here's your twenty," he gave a rude gesture.

She yelled back at him, "Well fuck you too." She grabbed her drink and guitar case and went to the stage blissfully unaware of her audience.

Janet suggested, "No one say a word to her. I wanna see how long it takes her to figure out we are here."

Mitchell grinned, "And all this time I thought she was some plain-Jane classical musician. Damn! She's hot in that outfit."

Jon threw him a look, "Stay away from her." His image of Jackie being a sweet and innocent young lady quickly melted away much to his dismay.

The lighting grew dimmer and the band started to play classic rock and roll. They did sound pretty good despite the ample amounts of beer the band consumed. And unbeknownst to Jackie, the squeaky clean image she enjoyed at work was about to sink with the gloriousness and the fame of the _Titanic_.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**SGC**

Jackie never noticed her friends and family sitting at the table in the bar and had no idea they witnessed her dirty little secret that shattered her "good-girl" image to a million splintered pieces. She and the local band dubbed _Ground Floor_ were a hit with the bikers at the bar. No fights broke out and she didn't get too buzzed on beer though she raised a few eyebrows with her friends and family when she started doing shots of _Rumple Minze _between glasses of beer while on stage and chained smoked the entire time. What was even more alarming is when the band passed around some marijuana and she willing took a hit of the substance. Needless to say Charlie was rather impressed but not Jack and especially not his clone, Jon.

Janet had not said a word to her all morning as Jackie worked through her day still recovering from her wild weekend. She simply smiled all so knowingly. She walked with Jackie to the commissary for a coffee break. Jackie sat quietly hovering over a coffee cup at the table with Janet. Sam then entered the commissary with Daniel. They retrieved their coffees and took a seat at the table beside Jackie and Janet.

Daniel glanced at his friends and then spoke to Jackie as he lifted his coffee cup, "So, what did you do when we were at Jon's party?"

She shrugged, "Nothing much. I had to play a gig."

"Oh," he tried not to laugh. "Classical music?"

"There were classics," she nodded rather grumpy. "How was the officer's club?"

"We didn't go," Daniel explained. "Mitchell wanted to go see this band at this bar called "'Fred's'". He pondered, "What was the name of that band? Hmm, they had a female singer and boy she was hot…"

Jackie cocked an eyebrow, "You were at _Fred's Bar_?"

Sam smirked, "Yeah, funny…That lead female singer looked a lot like you. But it couldn't have been you. She was drinking and smoking and swearing and acting…Not like you."

She gulped, "You guys went to _Fred's Bar_ on Saturday night?"

Janet added, "When you took a hit of weed, I don't think General O'Neill or Colonel O'Neill appreciated that."

"How many went to the bar?" she asked concerned.

"Everyone but Teal'c," Janet explained. "He didn't think it was fair to go when you would have had to miss it."

She winced, "Was Charlie there too?"

She nodded with a grin, "You impressed the hell out of him."

Sam added, "No one thought you had it in ya."

Janet added with a laugh, "I'm pretty sure Colonel Mitchell is in love with that bad-girl image you got going there."

Daniel smirked, "Hell, I think I'm in love with bad-girl image."

She looked up past Daniel to see Jon, Jack and Charlie all enter the commissary. All three went right to her table and took a seat. Jon sat right across from her and gave a stern look.

"I take it you were at _Fred's_?" asked Jackie.

Jon huffed, "You don't actually go to that place! Do you?"

She winced, "Occasionally."

"What would your mother think?" he scolded.

"Mom was no angle," she smirked back. "I'm going on thirty years old. What I do on my own time is my business."

"I saw you smoke some dope," he accused.

She asked, "And your point is?"

"I don't want you doing that," he insisted.

She held up a hand, "Okay, I won't take a hit the next it comes by."

Jon scowled, "When did you start smoking?"

"I don't know," she pondered. "I was about thirteen or fourteen. I don't smoke all the time, only when I'm out playing at a bar." She took a sip of coffee, "Jeeze, what's with the third degree?"

Jack looked at Jon, "You got a deal. You get her and I get Charlie. She's your problem now."

Jackie asked amused, "Are you two like dividing up who gets what kid?"

Jack miffed, "I wasn't going to agree to it at first but after seeing you at the bar I think I might."

"I'm touched. The fact you two are fighting over a thirty year old, adult child, which you don't have too is kind of…Creepy." she told them.

Jack sighed, "And I thought you were this sweet, innocent…"

She shook her head and confessed, "Nah, I'm just as much of a fuck up as Charlie."

"Hey," huffed Charlie defensively. "You're the problem child. Not me!"

She admitted, "Yes, I am a problem child. I go a bar every once in a while, I drink, I smoke, I hit the weed and I play in a rock band. You guys should try it sometime…It's called having fun."

Jon insisted, "I think you need more positive roles models in your life."

She disagreed, "No, you see I am surrounded by positive role models. You, my biological father, my half-brother…Wait, he's not so positive…The colonels, Dr. Jackson, Dr. Fraiser. You're all positive. It's just once a while it helps to blow off steam by hanging around a bunch of losers, having a few drinks, doing some shots. It makes you appreciate life more."

Charlie huffed, "What do you mean I'm not positive?"

She smiled at him with a gleam in her eye, "I always wanted a baby brother to pick on."

Jack looked at Charlie and winced, "You're kind of screwed on that one." He looked at Jackie, "Next time you feel like unwinding…Bring your guitar and come to the cabin. Don't bring anything weird to smoke though."

"I like cigars too," she teased. "I occasionally smoke them. Can I bring a cigar?"

"No," Jack refused.

"A pipe?" she wondered.

"No," he stood stern.

She smirked, "A hookah?"

He shot her a look.

She asked, "Beer?"

"That we can do," he assured her.

"_Rumple Minze_?" she asked.

"That stuff is nasty," Jack huffed.

"Peach schnapps and vanilla ice cream?" she changed her tactic.

Janet perked up, "Now that I could do."

"_Jell-O _shots," she added with a grin.

"Not bad," Janet agreed, "and loaded chocolate."

Jackie grinned, "I got some really good loaded chocolate." She found another sweets lover and asked, "How about loaded coffee?"

"Now you're talking," Janet agreed with a grin.

Charlie sat confused, "What the hell is loaded coffee?"

"Coffee with sweet alcohol," Janet explained. "It's really good."

Jack complained and rolled his eyes, "Just what we need…Fraiser loaded up on coffee and booze."

Sam informed, "I like loaded coffees too. The one with _Kahlua _and _Bailey's Irish Cream_…Down at um…What's the name of the place?"

"_Jack's Surf and Turf_," grinned Janet.

"We should go there," suggested Sam.

Janet agreed, "Absolutely."

Jack huffed, "We are supposed to be having an adult discussion with Jackie about her behavior. Not discussing where to go and get loaded coffee."

His daughter grinned, "You're right. I learned my lesson." She then turned to Janet and Sam, "I'll make reservations for us three and we can have a ladies' night out."

"Oh," Janet grinned. "That sounds great."

Daniel puckered in thought, "Well, can't I go? I like that place."

Janet suggested, "I'll take Daniel and you take Mitchell, Jackie."

"I'll take Daniel and you take ole blue eyes," she suggested. She then looked at Sam, "You get Teal'c."

She agreed, "Teal'c is do-able."

Jack huffed, "What about me, my identical twin clone and Charlie?"

Sam blushed, "We'll it's supposed to be just use ladies initially."

"Ah-ha," Jack replied unenthused.

**Later that Day**

Daniel asked for a briefing to discuss his plan to hypnotize Jackie to retrieve the information. The briefing room filed rather quickly with SG-1, Jack, Janet and Jackie.

Jack sat at the head of the table and looked to Daniel, "You wanted to discuss something, Daniel?"

Daniel spoke to the audience, "I think I figured out a way to safely access the knowledge in Lt. Converse's subconscious mind."

Amused Jackie asked, "Pot?"

"No," he shot her a look. "Hypnosis! If we can place you in a hypnotic state we might be able to access the information without it harming you."

Jackie looked down at Janet for her opinion on the suggestion.

Janet admitted, "In theory it could work."

Jon held up a hand, "And it might not! It could open the flood gates on her."

Daniel assured him, "We could control the flood gate. I've been reading all about how to hypnotize someone. I've even read military reports on experiments done decades ago. This could work."

Jon shook his head, "I'm not risking her life that that, Daniel. I connected with her on the ship. I know what her mind is like. She doesn't think like us. You and me, we think step by step. A and then B leads to C. In her head it's like a giant cobweb. It's all goofy in there."

Janet smiled, "You just described how men think verses how most women think, Colonel. Men tend to have a ladder type thought patter and women are more like a cobweb. That's not unusual."

Mitchell chirped, "No wonder most men cannot understand most women."

"True," Jack had to agree with the comment.

Daniel made a face, "I don't think step by step. Point A goes out to point D which goes down to point C and that usually goes back to point A. I mean, that's how I decipher text and Ancient code."

Janet grinned at him, "Congratulations Daniel…You have a woman's thought pattern."

"I do not," he huffed. "Now back to what I was saying…We can access the information safely if we can bypass her consciousness and go directly into her subconscious."

Jackie held up a hand, "In theory that could work but why the push to do that? Do you think somewhere in that knowledge is the answer to defeating Anubis?"

"Yes," he agreed. "Anubis isn't you average Goa'uld. We have bought us some time with the finding of the ship. Look at how fast he took out the last the three of the Great Races. I have no doubt he will be coming for us."

Jack wondered, "Why will he come for us?"

"I don't know," he confessed. "It's something I knew when I was ascended but I can remember it. We need the information buried in her mind to defeat him. That much I know for sure."

Jackie suggested, "Why don't you undergo the hypnosis? Whatever you knew is in your subconscious mind."

"I have tried to remember but I can't," he told her.

"Have you tried hypnosis?" she wondered.

Daniel confessed, "I tried hypnotizing myself but I can't."

Janet suggested, "How about I try hypnotizing you? I can administrate some medication that will make you more relaxed."

Jack looked at Daniel, "That might that work and would be safer than doing it to her."

"Way safer than doing it to Jackie," Sam had to agree.

"Indeed," agreed Teal'c as he sat across from his friend.

Jackie added, "I can bring in a time keeper to help establish a rhythm for the hypnosis. It sounds like a clock going back and forth. It's very soothing to listen too."

Janet agreed, "That might help. From what read about hypnosis rhythm and relaxation are key."

Sam looked at Daniel's long face and assured him, "Daniel, we think hypnosis is worth a try but I think you might have more relevant information to what we are dealing with than Jackie would. You were ascended for a year and barely remember any of it. We need for you to remember that year."

"I know," he had to agree for whatever he knew he needed to remember.

Janet suggested, "I think we should plan on doing a hypnotic session with Daniel someplace quiet and secluded. The Infirmary is anything but that right now."

"The cabin," Jack stated. "We will do it at the cabin. You bring the medication and Jackie; you bring that timer thing you were talking about."

She made a motion with her hands, "It's called a metronome. It's a little pyramid shaped timer that helps music student learn to keep time."

"Whatever," he agreed. "Just bring it to the cabin. We're leaving tonight. Pack your bags."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Sam sat shotgun as Jack drove the black SUV up to the cabin. She was surprised that he didn't want the hypnosis session on Daniel to be done at the SGC. She wondered, "Why are we going to the cabin? We could have found a dark room in the SGC to do this."

He admitted, "I don't want it on record. The committee is scrutinizing us more. Hypnotic regressions on Daniel would raise a few eyebrows."

"Oh," she reluctantly agreed. "I see." She found he was much quieter than normal. She asked, "What'cha thinking about?"

"Charlie and Jackie," he miffed.

"What about them?" she asked for he sounded upset.

"It's gonna sound stupid," he warned. "It's just when you hit the rank of General, things kind of change. For a Colonel it's not that bad but when you become a General there are more politics involved and family kind of plays into that. Before Charlie and Fraiser walked through that Gate, I was able to deal with the politics a bit better. Yeah, the Brass knew how Charlie died and it was my fault but they knew where to draw the line. You don't mess with a dead son. When Charlie came here and the Brass found out where he came from he was expected to do really great things. That's why he went right to Captain. It was political! But now it turns out he doesn't like his job and wants to do Daniel's job….Which is okay….I can deal with that. Then his best friend was my teenage clone. I could deal with that too. That's a compliment in a strange and unusual way. But now I find he doesn't like the truck that I gave him for free to drive because gas is too expensive. He's acting like a spoiled brat! And I could deal with that because he's only twenty. Jackie was going to be my ace in the hole. I was gonna come out with her and introduce her to all the big Brass in DC as my daughter at the next Air Force Ball. She's a professional musician who played in the Air Force Band. She was gonna floor them! She was gonna counter Charlie's recklessness and stupidity until he grew up and made General. But nope, she's plays in a bad rock band and does drugs. I'm gonna be one of those Generals with the screwed up kids on probation that no one wants to brag about during the next golf game."

Sam soothed, "Jackie was just blowing off steam and admits she doesn't smoke or do dope all the time. She grew up alone and one of the places she would have gravitated was a bar. I'm sure with a little more direction and bringing her to the cabin she will stop that silliness and put it behind her. As to Charlie, I think he wants to make his own decisions and be independent. Tell him he doesn't have to drive your truck and offer to take him out to buy his first car. He can make the loan payments on his salary. Maybe Jon would want the truck since he's starting from scratch. He has a car but I think he might want the truck if you don't want it anymore."

"Jon would take it," he agreed. "Charlie could buy his own car. He could get something he wants and get his own insurance too."

Sam had to admit, "I think he's being spoiled a bit much."

"Okay," he agreed. "I'll kick Charlie out of the nest. How do I keep Jackie out of that stinking bar?"

Sam grinned, "She can not only play but sing too. Have her be our camp entertainment. She was teaching Jon to play the harmonica. I'm sure if we give her an avenue she will take it. She's not nearly as stubborn as Charlie."

"True," he sighed, "I heard she has a thing for Mitchell?"

"I thought so too but I don't think she does," Sam replied. "Janet said Cam asked her out and she kind of turned him down. When we were talking about going out she offered to let Janet have Cam as a date and she would take Daniel." Sam suddenly put the facts together and realized just who Jackie has a liking for. "I think she has thing for Daniel."

Jack sat behind the wheel and scowled, "That would be a nightmare."

"How so?" she wondered amused.

"If she end up getting hitched to Daniel do you know what kind of a nightmare that would be for me?" he balked. "Nope, no way in hell is that gonna happen. I can handle Mitchell. He's putty! Daniel will argue with me to no end."

"Listen to you," she laughed. "I think Daniel would the perfect son-in-law for you. You would be the _Odd Couple _of the SGC."

He started to laugh, "Okay, am I Oscar or Felix?"

"Oscar," she laughed. "Then again maybe Felix…You can be a bit of a neat freak and Daniel…Not so much."

"I'm Oscar," he insisted. "Oscar was more fun than Felix."

"But Felix was so cute," she countered with a smile.

He glanced over at her. He couldn't help but stare as the setting sun illuminated her face. It was a picture perfect moment and he wished he could preserve that view forever. He forced himself to place his attention back on the road. "The _Odd Couple _of the SGC?" he laughed to himself.

Sam grinned, "I loved that show when I was a kid."

"That show aired a long time ago," he reminded. He then pondered, "Even if Jackie does have a thing for Daniel, he probably doesn't have a thing for her. She's not exactly his type anyways."

Sam asked amused, "She's not? She has the Ancient knowledge stuck in her head and is a musical genius."

"Ah," he smirked. "But she also plays in a bad rock band, can drink like a sailor and knows how to party." He felt confident in his assessment, "She definitely not his type."

"Don't you think that might make her more appealing to him?" she countered. "You know how Daniel likes to save people."

His eyes grew narrow as he figured Sam had a valid point. His daughter did have all the ear marks of the type of woman Daniel would find attractive and become rather attached too. Jack started to conjure a plan. His best hope for preventing Daniel falling for Jackie was Cameron Mitchell. If he could guide Jackie towards Mitchell then Daniel would simply never allow any relationship to develop. Yup, he had to keep Daniel from falling for Jackie.

**Meanwhile**

Charlie drove the red CJ 7 hardtop Jeep his sister owned behind his father's SUV to the cabin. He looked the vehicle over and was rather impressed with how it handled, "Not a bad Jeep."

"Thanks," she replied. "I got it used and fixed it up."

"That's right," he grinned. "You're a mechanic."

She suggested, "Why not just buy your own car instead of driving the General's truck around?"

"I was thinking of doing that," he agreed. "Why do you call our father 'General'?"

"He's your father," she reminded. "I'm just his biological offspring."

"He wants you to be a part of the family," he insisted.

Jackie laughed, "He told you that personally?"

"Matter of fact he did," he replied. "He told me he was going to introduce you to all his big Brass friends at the annual ball."

"The officer's ball in DC?" she gasped unsure. "The one where it's wall-to-wall Brass? General's galore come out of the woodwork?"

He grinned, "That's the one."

"I played at that ball," she miffed. "We're talking assholes and elbows, wall-to-wall Brass." She grinned at him, "I bet the Brass considers you a wonder boy and you will get an invite."

"So will you," he reminded.

"Why would I get an invite to that ball?" she laughed. "I'm a lowly lieutenant with a music degree. You're the hero from another reality."

"In my reality you were the second-in-command of the New York units." he reminded. "And you want to know something? Mitchell only made a serious dent when you were backing him up. After we lost you, we lost ground and never got it back. And he took your death real hard, Jackie. I mean real hard! He was devastated."

She wondered, "Was I his lover or something?"

He shrugged, "I honestly don't know. He never said either way. But boy he didn't take it well at all. He kind of gave up after we lost you."

Now Jackie wondered if her alternate was indeed romantically involved with Colonel Mitchell. But for the life of her she couldn't figure out what she would have seen in Mitchell for through she found him physically attractive she wasn't mentally stimulated by him at all. Perhaps her alternate saw something in him that she did not. She wondered if perhaps she should give Mitchell a chance after all.

**Cabin**

They had arrived at the cabin late at night. Exhausted from the trip they settled in for the night for Janet knew it would be fruitless to try any hypnosis on Daniel if everyone was tired and grumpy. After a goodnight's sleep the morning light shined through the windows of the small cabin.

Jack got up first and donned jeans and a yellow flannel shirt. He placed some birdseed out for the local critters. He got a pot of coffee made and then he took a seat on a camp chair outside and watched as the chipmunks stole the birdseed from the feeder. He sipped his coffee and watched the fuzzy little chipmunks scurry about. He found them funny and adorable.

Charlie walked outside with a cup of coffee in hand. He wore blue jeans and a red t-shirt and looked about the furry scene before him. "Might want to get some traps and thin out the chipmunk herd, Dad."

He looked up from his seat and lifted his index finger and declared, "Leave my chipmunks alone."

"They're a bunch of rodents," he complained.

"Leave my chipmunks alone," he repeated. "I like them."

"Okay, I'll leave your little rodents alone." he agreed. He couldn't understand why his father seemed to be such an animal lover. Chipmunks were nothing more than rodents that were a nuisance. The pest simply got into everything. He looked about the area, "Mind if I do some hunting up here, Dad?"

Jack made a face, "It's not hunting season."

"It's rabbit season," he informed. "I brought my bow and my tags."

Jack pondered, "I thought you needed a shogun to hunt rabbits. Like what Elmer Fudd used."

"Elmer Fudd?" asked Charlie thinking hard. "Who was Elmer Fudd? Was he a family friend?"

"No, he was the guy who was hunting Bugs Bunny," he reminded. "Remember cartoons?"

Charlie took a seat on another camp chair and tried to recall, "They showed them on Saturday morning. I used to get up early and go down and turn on the TV in the living room. I would get a bowl of _Fruit Loops_ and eat them dry as I watched the TV. You would walk into the room, stand behind me and watch _Loonie Tunes_ with Bugs Bunny and Porky Pig and then you would tell me you had to go to work." He confessed, "I wanted you to sit and watch them with me but you were always busy."

Jack looked over and suggested, "We can watch the chipmunks together. They are a bunch of _Loonie Tunes_." He pointed to a small runt, "Watch how much seed this one can shove inside his cheeks."

Charlie watched the little rodent and agreed, "He's a little pig."

"I call him Porky." admitted Jack.

"Which one's Bugs?" he wondered.

"That would that squirrel in the tree over there," he pointed. "Damn thing is an acrobat."

"Ah," he agreed and then added, "With all these chipmunks you're gonna attract hawks."

Jack glanced around the skies, "I'm hoping to get one coming around."

"What if a hawk comes and eats Porky on ya?" Charlie asked amused.

"I might have to domesticate Porky if a hawk comes. He will eat right out you hand." noted Jack.

"You're gonna have a pet chipmunk?" he chuckled.

He motioned, "I already have a whole herd of pet chipmunks."

"I see that," he agreed.

Teal'c came outside as well. He wasn't sure what he would do for he wasn't needed for Daniel's hypnosis attempt. His eyes scanned over the growing herd of chipmunks that seemed ever so bold as the rodents would come closer to humans.

Jack suggested, "You wanna go hunting with Charlie, T? He brought his bow to hunt rabbits."

Teal'c was relived to be offered the opportunity, "Indeed."

"Take T with ya," he spoke to his son.

"What you gonna do with Jon and Mitchell?" he wondered.

"I was gonna send them into town with a list of supplies to get," he told him.

"Sounds like a plan," he agreed and took another sip of coffee. He then sat watched the chipmunks and found they were entertaining. "This is almost as good as watching Saturday morning cartoons, Dad."

He agreed, "It is."

His son kidded, "Maybe you can teach them to swim in the pond and put on a show since you don't have fish in there."

"I pretty certain they would drown," he balked.

Teal'c leaned against the cabin and watched the furry critters. He had to admit it was more entertaining than watching Jack fish in his pond. Jack noticed Teal'c seemed amused and held out a hand with a plastic cup for him to take.

"Here T," he handed him the cup of seed, "Kneel down and put some seed in the palm of your hand. That little fat one will eat right from your hand."

Teal'c complied and found the fuzzy little chipmunk would indeed eat from his large hand. Gently he used his finger tip and petted the top of the critter's head. A smile crept across the Jaffa's face as for the first time he hand fed a wild animal. At that point the Jaffa looked around at the brilliant wildlife and richness that his new home had to offer. Teal'c knew Earth was worth fighting for and for the first time he truly began to connect with his environment on an intimate level. He knew it was only a matter of time before Anubis would attack and attempt to enslave the planet. He had living under Goa'uld occupation all his life and saw firsthand what a Goa'uld overlord would do to this simple paradise he found. As he fed the small critter he vowed to fight for Earth and hoped they could once again defeat a false god.

**Later that Day**

After things quieted down Janet decided it was a good time to try Daniel's first hypnotic session. Sam stayed to record the event with an audio tape. Jack sat on a kitchen chair in a corner and simply watched. Janet had given Daniel some medication to help his relax. Jackie had retrieved the timekeeper from her belongings and had set the device called a metronome on a table near to Daniel. She sat in a reclining chair by the metronome and set the clicks. She laid back and simply listened to the rhythmic clinking sound.

Daniel sat on one side of the small sofa resting against the back. He placed his head back and closed his eyes. Janet sat on the coffee table before him facing Daniel. She held a text book on hypnosis in her hands and read over what to say to bring Daniel into the trance.

"I want you to picture in your mind a small running stream of water. It's quiet and calm," started Janet. "Now I want you to picture yourself walking the banks up the stream. You notice the stream gets wider. You keep following the stream until it becomes a creek, then a brook and then a river." She paused for she had no idea if it was working, "Now tell me where you are, Daniel?"

He replied in a sleepy tone, "I'm in a café."

"Where is this café?" she asked.

"It's the café my grandfather took me to when my parents died." he informed.

She asked, "Who do you see in the café?"

"Oma and the others," he told her.

"The other ascended?" she wondered.

"Yes," he stated.

"What are they doing?"

"Nothing," he informed. "They will not do anything."

"Is that a problem?" she wondered.

Daniel slowly replied, "Yes."

"Why?" she wondered.

"Anubis, he is there."

"Anubis is ascended?" she wondered.

"He is," he confirmed. "He's not like the rest. He's still a Goa'uld and wants power. They won't stop him."

"Did you try and stop him?" she wondered.

"I did," he confirmed. "But I couldn't. I was sent back as punishment."

"And Anubis?" she wondered.

"I don't know what happened after I was sent back," he explained.

Jackie found she was standing in the café of Daniel's regression. She was witnessing the whole event in her mind and continued to witness the events after Daniel had been punished. She started to speak in the same sleepy tone for unknown to Janet she had accidentally hypnotized Jackie as well.

"They sent him back," she reported. "But they failed because he fought it. He's locked in a his host body but the body is dead."

Janet turned around and looked at Jack and Sam who both sat wide-eyed. Jack motioned to her to continue with Jackie.

"What do you see, Jackie?" she asked.

Her mind centered on Anubis. She could see the golden interior of his private throne room and his use of a sarcophagus to preserve the body. "Anubis has a deceased host. He is using a sarcophagus to keep the body from decay. He is trapped in the body as punishment. He cannot leave it and cannot take another host. He has kept the knowledge he gained from when he ascended. He is still ascended but trapped in a body in our realm."

Jack asked, "So Anubis is ascended but they trapped in him in corpse?"

"That is correct," she confirmed.

Jack asked, "So he's a zombie?"

She clarified, "The body is animated by Anubis. The host is dead."

"He's a zombie!" he insisted.

Janet squelched him, "Let me bring them out of it, sir." She turned her attention to them. "I want to you picture the river. You are standing on the bank. You are walking back the way you came. The river is getting smaller. It's now a brook, a creek and a small stream. On the count of three you will wake up…One, two, three."

Daniel's eyes fluttered open and he looked around, "Did it work?" He remembered nothing and was still sleepy from the medication.

Janet nodded, "It worked better than expected." She looked at Jackie who opened her eyes and looked about the room.

She couldn't recall going into the trance and seemed a bit puzzled, "Did we do it already?"

Janet told her, "You're easy to hypnotize. You went into it with him."

"Really?" she asked baffled. "Did I say anything?"

"You both gave us very useful information," she assured them.

Jack perked up, "Anubis is a zombie!"

Daniel cocked an eyebrow, "What?"

"He ascended and they sent him back in a dead body," he grinned. "Who knew those guys had a sense of humor!"

Janet added, "According to what Jackie accessed after the Ascended sent you back, Daniel. They sent back Anubis but trapped in his dead host and made it so he couldn't escape."

Sam added, "But he's still ascended. He wasn't sent back as a Goa'uld. He's trapped in a body but has the knowledge he gained from when he had ascended."

Jack smirked gleefully from his post, "He's still a zombie!"


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

As Daniel slept off the effects of the medication that Janet had given him earlier that morning everyone else had gathered outside. Jon and Mitchell pulled up the drive with groceries as Charlie and Teal'c returned from the rabbit hunt. Janet and Jackie went to help with the bags of groceries.

Janet spotted hamburgers and buns in the bag, "Boy I could go for burgers." She grinned at the pair.

Jackie smiled, "Oh' white hots! You remembered, Jon."

Jon smiled, "It turns out Mitchell likes pork hots too." He made up his mind that Colonel Mitchell was the man for Jackie. Of course pork hots were a New East favorite and Daniel also liked the white hot dogs but he wasn't about to tell her.

"Welcome to the minority," she kidded Mitchell.

Mitchell had to agree, "Nothing quite like northern specialties. I can't believe we found them all the way out here. They are hard to come by in Colorado."

They are," she smiled and agreed. She couldn't find much else to say to the man. "Let's get these bags in."

Janet and Jackie started to walk to the coolers lined against the cabin with the food when Charlie and Teal'c walk up with a few cottontail rabbits they had harvested. He was about to skin and quarter the rabbits for dinner when Jackie took one look at the lifeless bunnies and her face contorted in pain.

"What did you do to the bunnies?" she cried.

"I shot'em," her brother snorted. "We're gonna grill them tonight."

She made a motion with her hands, "But it's a cute little bunny."

"And you're point is?" he asked amused. The expression was same as Jack's when he had slipped into his reality a year prior and they had hunted rabbit.

"It's a cute little bunny," she repeated. "How could kill a cute little bunny?"

He smirked, "Your alternate in my reality had no issues eating rabbit."

"Was there anything else for her to eat?" she wondered.

He pondered, "Not really."

She held up the package of white hot dogs, "I'm eating this! No bunnies were harmed."

Her brother laughed, "Just pigs and by the way those natural casing. It's stuffed inside pig intestine."

"Shut up!" she huffed annoyed and walked the package of hot dogs to the cooler.

Charlie looked at Janet and held the bunnies up, "Look good, huh?"

She looked down inside the bag of food and at the hamburger, "I think I'm going to have a burger tonight." She walked by him thinking about just how good that hamburger was going to taste.

He looked at Teal'c, "You will be eating rabbit, right?"

Teal'c harvested a few of the rabbits himself and was not about to let the fruits of his labor go to waste, "Indeed."

"Good," he sounded relived for he hated the idea of letting good meat go uneaten. He went to a corner to prepare the meat.

Daniel soon wandered out of the cabin still a bit sleepy-eyed from the medication. He looked about and found everyone had been busy. Jack and Sam had pitched a few tents outside to make room inside the cabin for it was rather crowded. He found Janet and Jackie putting away supplies. Jon and Mitchell were setting up a fire pit for the evening. He wandered over to the area where Teal'c and Charlie were working to see what they were up too. He found them skinning and quartering rabbits.

"I'll come back later," he muttered and walked to the cooler to get something to drink. He looked opened the green cooler that contained drinks and lifted up a beer.

Janet yelled at him, "Put that back! You can't have alcohol yet. There is still too much valium in your system."

He grudgingly put the beer back and grabbed a cola. He then plopped down on a chair and looked about still rather sleepy. "Next time don't give me so much of that," he muttered.

She grinned, "I don't think we will have too. We got quite a bit of information out of you and Jackie."

"Me and Jackie?" he asked. "You guys tried hypnosis on her too?"

"Accidentally," she admitted. "When we put you under she went under too. She filled us in on what you couldn't."

"What did we say?" he wondered.

Jack stood earshot away setting up the tents and yelled over to him, "Anubis is a zombie."

"What?" he asked bewildered.

Janet explained, "According to Jackie's session the Ascended couldn't send him back like they did you. He was too strong. So, they trapped him inside a dead host. He is using a sarcophagus to maintain the body."

Daniel looked over to Jackie, "You saw all that?"

"I don't remember it," she told him. "Apparently I'm highly susceptible to hypnosis. I went under just sitting there listening to Janet and clicks."

He cocked his head, "And it didn't harm you!"

"Not that I can tell," she admitted. "I wasn't under very long though. Sam has the tape. You can listen to it." She then asked, "You're from New York, right?"

"New York City," he nodded.

She held up the hot dogs, "Like these?"

He laughed, "Where did you get those from?"

"Colonel Mitchell found them," she cheered. "He's a northerner too."

"You're from New York too!" he gathered.

"Upstate," she grinned.

"Ah," he laughed. "You're a redneck."

"I am not," she spouted annoyed.

He smirked amused, "Three-one-fiver!"

She winced, "You got me there."

Jack asked as he finished up the tent, "What the hell is a three-one-fiver?"

Daniel chuckled, "A bunch of rednecks from New York." He looked at Jackie, "No wonder you hang out at that dive."

"Fred's is pretty high class compared to the dive I grew up in," she confessed.

"Oh' I can imagine," he agreed. He spoke to Jack, "There is this area in Upstate New York that is under the area code three-one-five that is about backwards as the boondocks in the South." He looked at Jackie, "As matter of fact, I have come to believe those are actually Rebel sleeper cells waiting for the next Civil War up there."

She admitted, "You don't find many places with Confederate flags up North."

He quipped, "But you find them where you are from."

"Just a few," she scoffed.

Jack stood and held up a hand, "Whoa, whoa, whoa…You mean there are Confederate Rebels in New York State?"

"A few," she shrugged.

He stood baffled and looked at Daniel, "How can be rebels in New York? That's the most liberal state in the nation."

Daniel smiled, "Well, you see Jack…New York City is full sophistication and culture and then there is the rest of it which is far more southern-like."

She huffed, "New York City is not sophisticated or cultural. It's a rotting hell hole and you couldn't pay me to live there."

Daniel added, "Did I mention that New York City and the rest of the State hate each other?"

Jack shook his head, "I'm shocked to find Confederate Rebels up there."

"We're not all Confederate Rebels," she huffed annoyed. She sat pitiful for Daniel just exposed just how much of a redneck she really is.

Jack took a seat and opened a beer and asked once more, "There are really Confederates in New York?"

"Yes," she agreed.

He gasped, "The home of the New York Yankees has closet Confederates?"

"They're not in the closet," she assured.

"True," Daniel nodded.

Sam then stepped out of a nearby tent upon setting up the cots; she wiped her hands and looked over, "Did I hear that right? New York is full of Confederate Rebels from the Civil War?"

Daniel shook his head, "The Confederates up there are a minority. Most are just rednecks…Like Jackie." he joked.

"I'm not a redneck," she insisted.

Sam rebutted, "You go to a redneck-biker bar!"

Jack then looked over his shoulder at Charlie working with the rabbit meat and hanging up fur pelts to dry. He suddenly shivered upon realizing both his kids were rednecks. His daughter played in a band with a drinking problem at a redneck-biker bar and his son acted more like Davy Crockett. The only thing missing in Charlie's ensemble was a beard and a hat made from a raccoon. He sat and wondered how could his own offspring could be so uncool. Coolness was something Jack was blessed with but it appeared his children were cursed for they seemed to be missing the O'Neill gene for coolness.

**Few Days Later**

The next few regressions indicated Anubis would attack the Jonas Quinn's home world of Langara. Using the _Gemini_ to defend the Langara was not an option for then Earth would be defenseless and it was feared that Anubis would take advantage to the situation and attack. Jack had pulled together every available team to help defend the home world of his old friend, Jonas Quinn.

Jack's clone, Colonel Jon O'Neill led SG-1 through the Gate to Langara. Jonas Quinn was there to greet them upon arrival. The sunlight shined down upon the scenic view. The Gate was perched in the middle of a park with many trees and a manicured green lawn. A water fountain surrounded by park benches sat just meters away from Gate. Jonas stood before them smiling brightly. His light brown hair was slightly longer and he wore a gray tunic and matching trousers.

Sam grinned upon seeing him, "Jonas! It's so good to see you again."

He greeted her with open arms, "It's good to see you too, Sam." He then looked at Jon and assumed he was Jack. "I heard you were promoted to General. Congratulations."

Jon rolled his eyes for he had all of Jack's memories of Jonas and understood that Jonas didn't know he was a clone. He barked, "Wrong O'Neill."

"Excuse me?" he asked bewildered.

Sam explained, "This is Colonel Jon O'Neill. He's General O'Neill's clone. The Asgard were responsible."

Jonas gaped, "He looks just like him? Does he have his memories too?"

"Yup," she grinned and nodded. "He remembers you."

Jon huffed, "I remember you taking Daniel's position on SG-1 when he did his…Thing."

"I ascended," Daniel rebutted annoyed.

Jon argued, "And you were kicked out of the club too."

Daniel muttered under his breath rather annoyed, "My worst nightmare has come true. There really are two Jack O'Neills now. I should kill Loki for this."

Jon didn't catch what Daniel said but knew it was a complaint and simply ignored him. He smiled back to Jonas, "I missed ya too. You were so much better to work with than Daniel."

Jonas looked past Jon to Daniel standing just behind him and greeted, "It's good to see you again, Dr. Jackson."

"You too, Jonas." he replied. Daniel secretly wished that Loki had cloned Jonas for he would rather work with a room full of Jonas Quinn clones than one Jack O'Neill clone. He then continued, "Jonas, I would like you to meet my apprentice, Captain Charlie O'Neill."

"O'Neill?" he wondered about the last name.

Charlie held out a hand, "I'm General O'Neill's son….From another reality."

He cocked his head to the side in thought, "Oh…Are you the son that died?"

"He was my alternate," he explained.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," he assured him. He then looked at Teal'c, "It's good to see you again, Teal'c."

Teal'c gave a slight bow and a nod, "It is good to see you as well, JonasQuinn." Teal'c always liked Jonas and wished he had stayed on when Daniel had returned for Jonas had a unique memory and he knew they could have used the gift many times. He also knew Anubis posed the greatest threat of any Goa'uld and hoped Jonas would return to the SGC to help them defeat the enemy.

Jonas then introduced himself to Lt. Colonel Mitchell, "I don't believe we have met. I'm Jonas Quinn."

"Colonel Mitchell," he shook his hand. "Sam was telling me about ya. You're a bit of a wonder boy."

"Not really," he laughed. He addressed the group, "I'm here to welcome you on behalf of the Minister and escort you to speak to the Parliament about Anubis."

Jon motioned, "Lead the way."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

**SGC - Infirmary**

Jack had come to the infirmary to witness Janet place Jackie under hypnosis for another session. The room Janet had set aside for the regression therapy had been darkened. A medical grade recliner had been placed in the room for Jackie to use. A gray steel table was set up in the corner of the room with a lamp which was the only light source. At the table was a chair for Jack to sit on and before him was a tape recorder and microphone. Janet used a standard office chair and sat across from Jackie. Beside her was a portable table she borrowed from the infirmary to perch the metronome on top of.

Jackie had gone into the hypnotic trance with ease. Janet found the more they placed her under the easier it became. It was soon apparent that eventually she would be able to place herself in the trance with no outside help.

Janet spoke softly, "Tell me where you are?"

"I'm in the café," she informed.

"What do you see?" she asked.

"Daniel is standing before Anubis. He looks like an overweight old man and is wearing a gray suit. He is trying to convince Daniel to join him. Daniel doesn't know he's a Goa'uld." she informed.

"Why does Anubis want Daniel?" asked Janet.

She paused and then reported, "He wants to overthrow the council...The Ascended Council. He wants to change the rules and he thinks Daniel will help him."

"Why?" asked Jack sitting at the table.

"Because neither of them likes the rules," she told him. "Daniel wants to use his ascension to help others and Anubis wants to use it to gain power." She paused for a moment, "Daniel has seen through the disguise and knows who he is. He grabs him and they get into a fight. Fighting is against the rules. The Ascended stop the fight and Daniel's faces the council and is found guilty of breaking the rules and is punished."

"By sending back naked and in a field?" asked Jack.

"Once you ascend you cannot undo it. You become immortal. His punishment was to send him back in a human body with the all knowledge and to be powerless to help. Daniel knew to bury the knowledge and memory of his ascension so he could function as normally or he would go insane. He is still ascended but doesn't know it. They trapped him like they trapped Anubis. He is trapped in a living body. Anubis is trapped in a dead host."

Jack gasped, "Daniel is still ascended?"

"Yes," she confirmed.

"Bastard," he miffed.

Janet wondered, "If Anubis is immortal then how do we stop him?"

She answered, "The cube…An Ancient device used to trap the predators of Sheol indefinitely. It could hold Anubis in a confined space for an eternity."

Jack asked, "Great, where do we find one?"

"There is one located on Langara," she stated. "It has room to fit Anubis but it also has occupants already installed. You must trap Anubis without releasing the occupants."

Janet asked alarmed, "What are the occupants in this cube?"

"Predators," she informed. "And energy based life form that hunts carbon based life forms. In religious text they are called 'demons'."

Jack cocked an eye unsure of what he heard, "Seriously!"

Janet asked, "How do we find this cube?"

**Langara **

It was decided that Daniel would speak to the parliament of Langara on behalf of SG-1 and Earth. Daniel wished he knew ahead of time that he would be addressing a major political body for he would have packed a suit. Daniel knew enough about politics to know that first impressions do matter and how the speaker is presented can determine just how cooperative the Parliament would be. And so far the Parliament of Langara had not been very cooperative with the SGC and Earth as a whole. They wanted to stay out of the coming war with Anubis. They wanted to remain isolationist as they figured they were of no value to Anubis. But SGC sources indicated that to be false and Daniel needed to convince them to join the newly forming alliance to defeat Anubis.

He had removed his battle gear and weapons. Daniel stood at a podium in a great hall before dozens of elected officials of Langara. The room was rich with wooden accents and it reminded Daniel of the United States Congress interior.

"I would like to thank the Parliament for inviting me to speak here today," he started. "As you know, Anubis has returned and has already attacked the Asgard, the Nox and the Furlings. These were major civilizations that fell simultaneously as Anubis attacked them, unprovoked and for no reason other to gain power. I'm here to ask the people of Langara to join the alliance that my people are putting together to counter Anubis and neutralize the threat."

He paused and looked at the faces of the men and women in the audience. Some seemed to be paying attention, a few looked very concerned and others seemed bored and disinterested. Daniel feared the time the majority of the Parliament realized the true nature of the danger they were in that it would be too late. He glanced over to Jon and Sam standing in the wings watching the speech. They too were disarmed due to the Parliament's rules for visitors. Sam gave a nod of approval to indicate she thought he was doing well.

He turned his attention back to the audience. "Anubis is a treat to every civilization of every kind…"

A huge explosion was heard just outside. The floor rocked back and forth. Daniel grabbed hold of the podium and looked back to Sam and Jon. They had been tossed about by the explosion as well and they scrambled to their feet. Local guards had sounded an evacuation alarm. Daniel abruptly ended his speech and ran to see what had happened. As he looked into the hall a large hole was blown through the wall. As the smoke cleared he couldn't believe his eyes. Anubis had sent the super soldiers into the Parliament building to attack. All he, Sam and Jon could do was run for they were defenseless.

Jon looked over at the soldiers and muttered, "Not these guys again."

Daniel had helped steady Sam who was shaken from the blast. She looked in shock as to boldness of the move. Never could she have imagined such an attack and so soon. "We have got to get out of here," she told them.

The soldiers had identified the targets and Sam was a primary target of Anubis. Upon identifying her as a target visually, a beam of light erupted through the roof of the building and onto Sam standing beside Daniel. The light engulfed her and then it disappeared taking Sam with it.

Jon and Daniel both gasped. Anubis just took Sam right out from under their noses. Laser bolts erupted around them as the super soldiers advanced. They were forced to fallback and leave the building. They ran out the side door and right into the middle of a massive invasion. People were running and screaming in all directions. Explosions were erupting all around the city and chaos endured.

Jon spotted Charlie running towards them carrying their rifles, he got them and yelled out over the noise, "Where's Sam?"

Daniel hollered, "Anubis took her."

He asked rather confused, "What?"

Jon snapped in anger, "He got her! He beamed her up right out from under us."

"What does he want Sam for?" he huffed angrily. He couldn't believe Anubis would abduct Sam. He had no idea why he wanted her.

"I don't know," Jon retorted. "We're leaving…Now."

"We have to get Sam back," Charlie insisted.

Jon pointed above his head, "She's up there."

Daniel looked up and noticed the skies were full of Goa'uld ships of multiple sizes and shapes. Gliders were attacking the city at will. Massive motherships were hanging in the sky. Anubis has initiated a full scale invasion of the planet. Daniel could only compare it to Charlie's reality when the remains of New York City were infected with Jaffa loyal to Apophis. He knew they had to escape before they became trapped. "We have to get out of here," he told him. "We can't help Sam right now. We don't know what ship she is on."

Charlie chocked upon realizing Langara was falling to same fate as his reality. "They're gonna be occupied."

"Yeah," Jon agreed.

Teal'c, Jonas and Mitchell all rounded the corner and caught up with them. Mitchell looked relived to find his friends and concerned for Sam was still missing.

"Where's Sam?" Mitchell yelled out.

Jon answered, "Anubis got her." He looked rather worried as he feared what would become of her. He knew she would be tortured, he knew Anubis took her for a reason but he didn't know what that reason was yet. And that unknown fact certainly scared him.

"Damn," he huffed.

Jon spoke, "You're coming with us, Jonas. There is nothing for you here now."

"I can't leave my home," he argued.

Charlie snorted, "Look around you! Your military is toast. Your home is gone. Your friends are dying. Your whole way of life just ended minutes ago. I lived under Goa'uld occupation. Ninety percent of the people are going to die. You're best chance at freeing your friends and family is helping us stop Anubis and we can't do that living under occupation."

Daniel agreed, "He's right Jonas. In Charlie's reality Earth was invaded just like this. You have to leave with us right now."

Jonas looked about as his whole world started to burn. He looked up at the sky and more ships were coming to rest above them. Anubis had just taken the whole planet at will. He knew he could do more if he was SG-1 helping. His only chance to save his people was to leave his people and find a way to stop Anubis off world. "I'm coming," he chocked.

Jon assured him, "You're doing the right thing. I know it's hard."

"Escape and evade," noted Mitchell. "We have to escape this place now."

"Let's go," Jon agreed and led them back to the Gate through the chaos and destruction.

As they arrived at the Gate they found families starting to converge to escape as well. But Anubis had somehow managed to block the Gate from dialing out. The Lagardians were growing scared and feared they would soon be killed.

Jon asked, "What's wrong with the Gate?"

One of the civilians yelled, "It won't work."

Mitchell had gone over to the DHD and dialed the SGC but nothing happened. "Anubis is somehow blocking it," he gathered. "That's why he took Sam. Son of a…" He censored himself for he stood surrounded by a growing number of children and he didn't wish to upset them even more.

"I don't think that's why he took her," Daniel insisted. He wasn't sure why he took Sam but knew it wasn't to prevent them from escaping. He decided to try dialing the Gate himself and much to his surprised the Gate worked for him. As he hit the buttons on the DHD it light up and Gate started to dial. Suddenly he became aware that Anubis was not attacking the Gate or the people with him. He didn't know why but he knew it was a conscious effort on Anubis's part.

Mitchell wondered, "Why did that work for you?"

He shrugged, "I don't know." He let a depressed sigh, "Let's get out of here. We can't do anything more to help." He sent the code and then led the handful of civilian families to escape to the SGC.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

**SGC**

Jack showed no emotion when Jon told him that Sam was snatched right from under their noses. He buried his feelings deep but the news ripped through his heart like a knife. Jack dealt with it the best way he knew how. He pushed his concerns to the back of his mind and did what had to be done for the refugees from Langara. Jack finally got a moment of peace and sat down behind his desk. He placed his head in his hands and the tears started to roll down his face as he wasn't sure if Sam was even alive at that moment.

Jonas Quinn came to his door, he had changed into a pair of green DBU's and remained somber, "Sir."

Jack sucked in a deep breath and looked up, "Quinn."

"Can we talk?" he asked him.

"Have a seat," Jack wiped his eyes with sleeve of his shirt.

Jonas sat across from him and stated, "Rough day."

"For everybody," Jack agreed for Jonas just lost his whole planet.

He continued, "I know this isn't a good time and I want Sam back too. And I want to help you get her back. Everyone wants her back. I can do that best if I'm on SG-1."

"I was planning on putting you on SG-1," he agreed.

Jonas smiled slightly, "I'm glad we are on the same page. Can you give me a briefing what is going on internally? It's been a while since I've been here."

"Let's see," Jack sighed. He was glad Jonas had decided to stay for he knew his talent could help increase the chances of saving Sam. "You met my son, Charlie."

"Good man," Jonas agreed. "If it weren't for him I would be on Langara right now."

"He lived through an occupation," Jack agreed. "Mitchell is a crack pilot and can fly anything. You've met my clone!"

"Jon," he chuckled. "He's like you but a little different. I think that might be deliberate."

"Oh' it is," assured Jack. "He eats _Captain Crunch_ and I eat _Fruit Loops_. He's getting big cabin on a lake with a boat. I got my pond and a shack. He wants my truck to tow his boat…That he hasn't bought it yet. Charlie is his best friend. He has the hots for Carter…" he tailed off as heavy lump grew in his throat out of fear that she was dead or worse.

Jonas calmly explained, "Sam is unique. Everyone here has a little something for her. I had a crush on her for six months when I was on SG-1."

"You had a crush on Carter?" he smirked amused.

"Everybody does," he replied. "Especially Walter."

He winced, "I thought Harriman had a thing for her." He then asked, "Have you met my daughter?"

"I heard you have a daughter but I haven't met her yet," he answered.

"Jackie," he told him her name. "You'll like her. I think she has a thing for Mitchell. He's okay…Could be worse…Could be Daniel." he shrugged it off.

"Daniel has some really big shoes to fill," he reminded with grin. "I know…I filled them."

"She's not SG-1," he added. "She's not allowed off world. She survived an Ancient 'hand-thingy' download and the information is still in her head. Thor pushed into her subconscious. We can access some of it through hypnosis. Fraiser has been working with her on it."

Jonas perked up, "I would like to work with her too."

"You and Daniel both," he agreed. "It's just it does tire her out and we have to be careful it doesn't overcome her. We have the ship in orbit that is protecting Earth. That's the only reason Anubis hasn't taken us out yet. He can't over the power the _Gemini_. We have a colony in the Pegasus System and they need help. We have a ship that can reach them in hours or less but we can't move it. We also can't send them a ZPM because this ship needs all six to operate. If we take two ZPM's the ship either loses flight and life support or it losses weapons. It becomes a sitting duck. And what's worse, we can't move it so we don't need all six but if we take two and leave it with just four the ship becomes dead in the water. Talk about a catch-22."

"Can't use the ship and can't use the ZPM," he shook his head. "That has to be driving Sam and Daniel nuts."

"We're hoping to find another ZPM to send them," he agreed. "I will put on SG-1. It's under Jon's command. Mitchell is under him. You're contract so…You don't need to worry about that anyways."

Jonas stated, "I just lost my home, my friends and family. I will do whatever it takes to get it back…If it means joining your military than I will do that."

"I will need you to do Carter's job," he told him.

"I can do her job. I picked up quite a bit under her. It's actually more in my field." he informed.

"Okay," he agreed. "You're taking Carter's position on SG-1," he confirmed. In way Jack felt relived for Jonas was a genius and he the ability to perform the jobs of both Daniel and Sam. He was a scientist with a phenomenal memory and could grasp new subjects at amazing rate. Sam had confessed to him after Jonas had gone back home that she wished he had stayed for she adored working with him. Jonas was back but Sam was now missing and all Jack could do was hope that he could put together a team that could defeat Anubis and free Langara and Sam.

**Meanwhile**

As Janet and the infirmary were overrun by refugees from Langara, Jackie wondered what she could do to help. She wondered if Sam was alive and where she was being held. She decided to see if she could find out the answers to that question through her hypnosis sessions. But Janet was too busy with the refugees at the time. She found Jon and Charlie both sulking in silence in Sam's lab.

Jon paced back and forth looking over the objects scattered about, "Where the hell is she?" he scoffed to himself.

Charlie held her coffee cup in his hands and just thought about her. His heart grew heavy for he feared he would never see her again. For Charlie not knowing if Sam was alive or dead was the worst feeling he ever felt. "We'll find her, Jon." he promised.

"Before Anubis kills her or worse," he gulped unsure.

Jackie stood at the door listening, "I have an idea."

Jon glanced over, "Don't do that!"

"Do what?" she asked.

"Sneak up on us," he argued. "You're like him when you do that."

"Who?" she wondered.

"Him!" he waved his arm. "Jack! He does that and it drives me nuts."

Charlie chuckled, "You do that too, Jon."

"I try not to," he miffed. He asked Jackie, "What's your idea?"

"I can go into hypnosis and use my subconscious mind to find Sam."

Charlie wondered, "Would that work?"

"I think so," she nodded with a grin. "The only thing is, once I'm under I don't remember it and I need you guys to record it and direct me. You have to ask questions for me to answer while I'm under."

"We can do that," Jon agreed.

"Do what?" a voice came from behind.

Jackie turned looked behind as her eyes landed on a very handsome blond-haired man with crisp blue eyes. She smiled instinctively at him, "Hi."

"You must be, Jackie?" Jonas asked assumed. He stuck out his hand to greet her, "I'm Jonas Quinn. I will be filling in for Sam until we find her."

"You're gorgeous," she replied unaware she was speaking aloud and not keeping the thoughts to herself.

Jonas blushed, "Thank you." He walked past her and into the lab to place some things in order. He greeted the pair inside, "Charlie, Colonel O'Neill …I would be more than happy to help with the hypnosis sessions with Lt. Converse."

Jon looked at Jackie's love sick expression and realized she was instantly attracted to him on looks alone. He then remembered that Jonas Quinn was a combination of Daniel and Sam all rolled into one annoying person. The only thing that made Jonas tolerable was the fact he was moldable like Sam and not as disagreeable as Daniel could be. He instantly placed an order of acceptability in his head. His first choice for Jackie would be Mitchell. His second choice would be Jonas. And Daniel was placed in the category of "No way in hell" and scratched from the list of possible suitors for the only person he would ever consider his child.

Charlie grinned at Jackie, "You're blushing!" He found Jackie's slip absolutely hilarious and a needed break in the days' tragic events.

"Shut up," she huffed at him. My how fast her baby half-brother had turned into a real pain for her. And what was worse he seemed to take great joy in embarrassing her.

Jon suggested, "Charlie can put her under. Jonas, you can observe."

"I can put myself under," she rebutted. "I just need someone to ask questions and prompt me when to speak."

"I can do that," Charlie agreed.

"Let's give it a try," Jon approved the idea.

**Hypnosis Therapy Room**

Jackie sat in the recliner in the darkened room that Janet designed for the hypnosis therapy. She had placed herself into a state of hypnosis with no outside aid. Charlie sat beside her with a list of questions. Jonas was perched in a chair beside Charlie and Jon sat at the table manning the recorder.

Charlie asked the first question, "Where are you?"

Jackie replied, "On the mothership."

He asked, "Is Sam on the mothership?"

She answered, "Yes."

"Is she alive?" wondered Charlie.

"Yes," she informed.

The men let out a collective sigh of relief for that was the first bit of good news they had gotten.

"Is she okay?" asked Charlie concerned.

"No," she told him. "She is being tortured."

"What is he doing to her?" he gulped.

"He has her in a dark room. She is strapped to a table and her head is in a fixed position. She is naked, cold and hungry. He is flashing strobe lights into her eyes."

Jon asked from the table, "Why is he doing that to her?"

"To wipe her mind clean," she informed. "He's attempting to reprogram her to act on his behalf."

Jonas asked, "He's trying to brainwash her?"

"No, program her. Wipe her consciousness clean and start with a blank slate. He wants to then program her to follow his orders. To take away her will and install his own. To make her into a puppet," she explained.

Jon wondered, "Is she fighting it?"

"Yes," she confirmed. "But she is losing."

"How much time do we have to get her out of there?" Charlie asked concerned.

"No time," she informed. Jackie then found herself standing in the room beside Sam who was in agony. Then the chubby man from her previous vision entered her current hypnotic session. Anubis had discovered her remote access to his vessel.

"You can't save her," Anubis warned.

Jackie rebutted, "I can."

"You're a figment," he laughed. "You have less power than my boy, Daniel."

"And you're an asshole," she retorted. She spoke to Sam directly, "I know you can hear me. You have to hide. Deep in your mind you have to hide or he will erase you."

He glared, "Get off my ship…Pest."

She ignored him as Sam responded in the vision, "I don't know how."

"Remember the clicking of timekeeper," she instructed. "Let it take your mind back. Go into a sleep. A deep, deep sleep."

Anubis scoffed, "Get off my ship."

She ignored him and continued, "If you place yourself in a sleep he cannot harm you. You have to disassociate your mind from your body and go to sleep."

"The lights," she complained. "It hurts."

"Follow my voice," she soothed her.

Anubis warned, "Get off my ship or I will send another attack wave on Langara."

Jackie asked, "How do I know you won't do that anyways?"

"You don't," he smirked.

She looked over at Sam who was now asleep. She had managed to disrupt the torture remotely and place Sam into a deep state of sleep that Anubis would have trouble waking her from. She knew it was only temporary but hoped Sam would sleep long enough for them to mount a rescue effort. She promised, "We're getting you out of here."

Anubis huffed, "She's mine! She will do my bidding. You tell Daniel that I have her and I will use her to destroy him."

She assumed, "You really have some issues with Daniel."

"It was because of him that I am like this," he snorted. "Now leave."

She smirked, "I'm going. And I will tell Daniel. And you really are an asshole." She then woke up from the session and looked about. She had forgotten everything she had just done and what she had said. "Did I find her?" she wounded.

Charlie nodded, "You found Sam and Anubis. You were speaking to them."

"What did I say?" she wondered.

Jon spoke up, "Apparently you don't like Anubis very much. You called him things I wished I could have called him to his face."

She asked bewildered, "What did I say?"

Jon pushed the button on the recorder, "Just listen."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Jack sat in the briefing room with Janet, Daniel, Jon, Charlie and Jackie. Jon had brought the recording of the session to him and asked for a meeting. They listened to the recording as a group. When the recording was finished Jon stopped the device. Jack looked at Daniel and then Janet for input.

Daniel glared at Jon, "How could you be so reckless?"

"What?" he asked unsure what he was talking about.

"You are placing Jackie in danger by doing hypnotic sessions without Janet or some sort of medical professional present," he huffed. "How do we know that Anubis doesn't the power to harm her when she goes under? What you had her do was risky."

"It was her idea," he countered.

"And you let her do it?" he gasped. "I thought you said she was family to you. How could you let someone who is like family to you take that kind of risk?"

Jon huffed, "Because she's my daughter and I know she can do it."

"She is not your daughter," huffed Daniel. "She's Jack's biological daughter. You're his clone."

Jon smirked, "Jack and I had a discussion. He gets Charlie and I get Jackie. She's my daughter, Daniel."

Daniel looked at Jack in shock, "Is that a joke? What are two doing? Dividing up who gets which kid?"

Jack countered, "I hadn't actually agreed to that. But he does have more of a connection to her than I do."

Jackie had assumed the references she heard prior to dividing up who got which kid was a joke, "Wait a minute! You and my biological father are actually dividing up who gets to claim who as their child?"

"Nothing was set in stone," assured Jack. "I was planning on taking you to DC and introduce you to the guys at the next ball as my daughter." He pointed a finger to Jon, "He's the one who wants to divvy up you and Charlie up."

Jon huffed back, "You got Charlie! I'm never gonna be his dad."

Charlie winced, "Jon, I'm still trying to adjust to you looking just like my dad now. I liked it better when you were a teenager. But now that has been fixed and you and Dad look so identical, it's a lot harder for me to tell you two apart at times. You're my best friend. And you are also my father's clone. It's kind of weird." His heart was heavy for he knew Jon still had his father's mind and though he tried not to be Jack…He was still a copy of Jack.

Jackie rolled her eyes and puffed her cheeks, "Okay…If both of you really want to be my father you can both be my father. This isn't the only family with two dads ya know."

Confused Charlie asked, "There are other families out there with two fathers? I thought only the Asgard had cloning technology."

She sat across from her brother at the table and glared at him, "How can you be so smart and so stupid at the same time, Charlie? It boggles my mind that you and I are actually related! Have you ever heard of two gay men adopting children and both being called 'Dad'? Or is that concept beyond your normal range of existence?"

Charlie huffed back, "I'm sorry but it wasn't something I was thinking of. I was a little kid when society went to hell and two gay men being called 'Dad' wasn't something you would normally come across. And of all people should talk…You hang out with a bunch of senior citizen bikers and play in a band that is nothing more than bunch of drunks."

"But they are fun," she smirked at him. "What do you do for fun, Davy Crockett?"

Before Charlie could respond Jack interrupted their spat. He held up a hand, "All right! That's enough form both of you!" It was bitter-sweet for Jack. He finally had the family he always wanted. His son was alive and he had a daughter as well. In that aspect he couldn't be happier but at the same time his children tended to bicker were engaged in a type of sibling rivalry and that he really could do without at the moment.

"But Dad," started Charlie.

"Don't make me send you to stand in a corner," he warned him.

He muttered under his breath, "She started it."

Jon spoke to Jack, "On second thought, you can have them both."

Jack threw him a look, "Oh no…You get one." He then looked at Daniel, "You were saying?"

Daniel shook his head, "I'm not going to get involved with that. I was just concerned about Jackie's mental health and if Anubis could attack her when she's under."

She pondered, "I think if could have attacked me, he would have done so by now."

"But why did he go after Sam?" he still wondered.

"I think he blames you for his current state and he wants to get even with you somehow. I know the recording doesn't have what Anubis said to me but I get the feeling he was rather helpless when he was talking to me."

Daniel looked at her and pleaded, "Please don't go under on your own like that. Make sure Janet is in the room. At very least let me be in the room with you."

Her big brown eyes softened, "You're really worried about me?"

"Of course I am," he agreed. "You're my friend."

She admitted, "I haven't had anyone who really worried about me before. I was alone for a long time." She glanced at Jack and Jon, "I also never had anyone want me as their daughter before either. Thank you for making me feel like I am welcomed."

Jack assured her, "You are always welcomed into my life."

Jon added, "Me too."

Janet had sat and listened to the lively exchange. She agreed with Daniel that Jackie should not be placing herself into a hypnotic trance without medical help standing by. She spoke up, "Jackie, you are always welcome here. Since you came to the SGC, you have made a huge contribution. But Daniel is right! We can't let you go under without some medical professional standing by. The thing is we need more information before we can get mount a rescue effort for Sam and so far, you are our only source. Everything else has dried up. It tires you out and now Anubis can confront you while you are in a hypnotic trance. And what's worse, we have to put you under again. I'm concerned about how easily it is for you to go under now. You can put yourself under in a heartbeat. I'm afraid you could starting going into these trances unwittingly and just go under without any intent to do so."

"So far I'm in control," she replied.

"But for how long?" asked Janet. "If the information leaks out from your subconscious mind it will kill you. And if Anubis figures out that is a weakness he could exploit it."

"Exactly," agreed Daniel. He then looked at Jon, "And I figured you would have known better." He pointed to Jack while still speaking to Jon, " You have all of his memories and knowledge."

Jon rebutted, "What makes you think he would have known any better?"

"I would have done the same thing, Daniel." Jack had to admit.

He hung his head low, "Oh god!"

Jackie assured him, "For now on I will make sure Janet is present when I do a session."

"Promise?" he pleaded.

"I promise," she agreed though deep inside she wasn't sure if she keep that promise.

**Later that Day**

Cassie was packing her bags to return to the Academy. Her time at the SGC was up and now she had to go back to school but without Jon. She had grown used to him being there with her. Suddenly she felt alone though she had many people in her life. Jon had come to drive her back to school. He knocked on her door and waited for her to open it.

The door swung open and Cassie's eyes settled on Jon, "Hey Jon?" she smiled at him.

"How could tell it was me?" he wondered.

"Simple, you wear blue and he always wears green," she reminded.

"Ah," he conceded. "I'm gonna drive ya back."

"Okay," she agreed. "Let me say goodbye to everyone."

"Sure," he agreed.

She admitted, "It's gonna be weird going back without you."

"It was kind of a fun year wasn't it?" he smiled at her.

"It was," she agreed. "But you weren't very happy were you?"

He admitted, "No."

"You are better now?" she wondered.

"Sort of," he chuckled. "I'm glad I'm not a teenager anymore but I also didn't get back everything that I had initially thought I had."

Cassie told him, "You got back more than you initially thought you had, Jon. You got Charlie back. You got a daughter and that one still blows my mind. I'm still pissed they kept that a secret. But I understand why she did it. And are you are so lucky to have family. You didn't have that before."

"You have a point there," he agreed. "You know you have me, right? You need me and I'm there for you."

"I know. I got you and Sam and my mother's alternate." she assured him with a smile.

"You got Charlie," he added.

She winced, "I'm not sure how much longer we will be together. After I thought he was cheating on me and then I found out he was keeping secrets from everyone I started reassess my situation. There are plenty of other men out there. This isn't like his world where the average life span was forty years. I think it's time for me and him to go one with our lives."

"You're gonna dump him?" he asked surprised.

"Gently," she assured.

"He's gonna be bummed," he told her.

"He has to get Sam back and I know if he's thinking about me he won't be concentrating on her," she told him.

"We will get her back," he proclaimed.

"I know you will," she smiled and then wrapped her arms around his middle and hugged him tight. "Thank you."

He held in his arms and whispered, "Your welcome."

**Meanwhile**

Janet and Daniel took control of the next hypnosis session Jackie endured. They had returned the regression room and Jackie placed herself back into the trance to try and find out just where Sam was being held and how to get her out.

In her mind she roamed the halls of Anubis's flagship. Inside the ship was darkened. The hallways were dimly lit with golden accents throughout the corridors. She wandered into an area and discovered a processing plant. It was set up much an assembly line. A large machine cranked out what appeared to be faceless figures. The figures were then encased from head to toe in the black uniform of the super soldiers.

Anubis's voice came from behind, "You like?" he asked her.

She turned and found the chubby man standing behind her. She stated, "Anubis."

"In the…Not-so-flesh," he smiled at her.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm just manufacturing some troops," he informed. "Pretty nifty, huh? I don't need to worry about capturing the Jaffa and making them do my bidding. I just simply create what I need. It's much more efficient this way. That little thing called 'free will' tends to get in the way."

She gathered, "So you are just manufacturing clones?"

"More like blanks," he smiled. "Completely moldable, programmable and I can custom order each one. Would you like a tour?"

"No, I want you to give us Sam back," she insisted. "Then I want you to go away and leave us all alone."

"That cannot be done," he huffed. "Though that little nap you placed Sammy in was rather cute. I have to give you credit for that. Brilliant move I must say…For a Tua'ri anyways."

"A what?" she asked.

He clarified, "A human from your planet. For a human you are very unique. You're kind of pretty…Well, not as pretty as Sammy but you do have some looks to your credit. Of course with that information shoved to back of your mind you are more valuable to the Tua'ri."

"You know about the download?" she asked.

"My dear girl, I watched it happen…You are not the only one who can do this little trick. I believe your people like to call it 'remote viewing.' I call it 'cool.'"

She assessed, "You don't come across as a normal Goa'uld."

"Goa'uld?" he laughed. "My dear, I have ascended. I have the power of a true god. Oh, and the cube…I already found that. Would you like to see it?"

"Sure," she agreed. She wanted to know what he was up to and she figured if he was overconfident he could slip and reveal a weakness.

Anubis waved a hand, "It's right here my dear."

Before her in the vision a golden cube appeared. It moved back and forth, inside and out in a rotation. It was rather hard to look at without feeling motion sickness. "That's a six dimensional tesserac!"

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" he grinned. "You know what is inside that?"

"The predators from another dimension," she acknowledged.

"I like to refer to them as my hounds," he grinned. "Whoever controls the tesserac controls the hounds. Or did you forget that little fact when you told your friends about it?"

"I wasn't aware of that at the time," she admitted.

"Oh my dear, you really should access the knowledge that you have been given. It has all you need to know." he wickedly replied.

"You know what will happen if I do that," she argued.

"One of two things," he agreed with a grin. "You will either die or you will rise above it and ascend. I can help you ascend. You can join me."

She puckered in thought, "Why would I want to join you?"

"You have two choices my dear. If I ascend you then you follow my rules and join my legion. If the others ascend you then you follow theirs. You can join me, join them or die." He laughed, "You can't stay in limbo much longer. You should have died by now. It's your mind that is playing tricks on you and keeping you in the purgatory you currently reside in. Don't you want to know your true power? I can show you the way."

She asked, "What do you mean I'm in purgatory?"

Anubis laughed, "You my dear are hovering between life and death. You're not quite alive and you're not quite dead. The information in your mind had already killed you. You just don't know it yet."

"Thor suppressed it," she countered.

"You only believe he had," he chuckled. "He merely placed a Ban-Aid on a gushing wound. You know as well as I do that you will be forced to make the same decision Danny boy had to make. You ascend or die. And once you ascend there is no going back…You already know that. I will give you time to think about my offer. And in the meantime, I will release the hounds and give you something to play with." He waved his hand over the rotating cube. A bright light erupted from the cube. Jackie suddenly felt terrified. She gasped for air and she shot up in her seat and looked frantically around the room.

Janet held up hand, "Easy Jackie. You were only under a few minutes. Did something happen?"

She sucked in a breath, "Anubis released what was in the cube."

Daniel sat at the table, "You sure?"

"Yes," she insisted. "Play back the tape."

"We can't," he told her. "You never said a word. You were just unconscious for a few minutes. Do you remember it this time?"

"Some of it," she gulped. She remembered all of it but decided she was not going to divulge the conversation about her being half dead and half alive until she understood it more.

"Did you find Sam?" asked Janet.

She shook her head as tears rolled her face, "No! Anubis confronted me right away."

"He's getting to powerful," Daniel assumed.

"No more than you," she told him. "Once you ascend you can't go back. You are trapped in the body but you are still ascended."

"I won't ascend again," he huffed annoyed.

"It's not a choice for you," she told him. "You are only here because you have your body back. You need to speak to these other ascended."

"How am I gonna do that?' he laughed.

"Cold," she winced. She looked at Janet, "If we place him a deep state of hypothermia he can leave the body and come back."

Daniel's mouth dropped, "Are you serious?"

"Yes," she confirmed.

"That's dangerous even in a controlled sitting," Janet interrupted. "You are talking about placing him in a controlled hypothermia."

"I know," she cried. "But he needs to talk to the person who ascended him."

"Oma," he stated her name. "I need to talk to her?"

"We need her help," she insisted.

"Okay," he agreed. "I'll do it."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Charlie sat the desk in Daniel's office. He found an envelope addressed to him and he opened it to discover and handwritten letter from Cassie. He let out a deep sigh upon realizing she was calling off the relationship. He suddenly felt sick to his stomach for he wondered if it was his fault and if he somehow pushed her away. As he pondered what he did wrong Cameron Mitchell came to the office.

"Oh, there you are Charlie." he grinned as he walked up to him. He then noticed the expression on his face and he came to a halt, "Something wrong?"

"Cassie left me a letter saying she thinks we should date other people," he muttered.

"Oh, you got a 'Dear John' letter," he assessed.

"It's says, 'Dear Charlie'," he rebutted.

"A 'Dear John' letter is a letter a solider gets from his girl when she dumps him," he informed.

"I got one of those," he sighed depressed. "I should have paid more attention to her. I've been so busy finding out I had a sister and all I just kind of put her on hold and I shouldn't have done that."

"I'm sure she will come around if you just give her some space," he suggested. "It's been hectic around here. And speaking of your sister…I was wondering if you could answer a few questions for me."

"What's that?" he wondered folding up the letter.

"What kind of flowers does she like?" he wondered.

Charlie shrugged, "I don't know."

Mitchell smirked annoyed, "Do you know what her favorite color is? Her favorite band? What she likes to do on her days off?"

"She likes to go to _Fred's Bar_ and party," he reminded.

"I mean like on a date," he clarified. "Where should I take her on a date?"

Charlie laughed, "_Jack's Surf and Turf _but good luck with that one."

"Why do you say that?" he wondered. "That's a nice place for a sit down dinner."

He miffed, "Because you, my friend, have some competition."

"Who?" he wondered.

"Daniel," he sounded. "He likes her too."

"Jackson?" he wondered. "He likes her too? Are you sure?"

"After I watched him bitch Jon out after Jackie went under another hypnotic session I saw the look in his eyes, that expression on his face. He's in love with her." Charlie gathered.

"How does she feel about him?" Cam wondered.

He exhaled, "I have no idea. She hides her feelings pretty well…Except when I annoy her…Then she lets me have it both barrels. Man, I'll never understand women."

He chuckled, "You're her brother…She loves ya. That's how sisters are."

"They're annoying," he complained.

"The best ones always are," he told him. "After we rescue Sam we will get the whole gang together with Cassie and have a victory party. You and her can patch things up then. But right now, I need you focused on getting Sam back."

Charlie huffed, "You need me focused on getting Sam back and here you are asking me what my sister's favorite flower is!"

"I am focused on Sam," he assured him. "I'm also focused on Jackie. They are both vital to the SGC. I know it sucks getting a Dear John letter but Cassie is not in any danger right now. Both Jackie and Sam are."

"Jackie's not in any danger," he balked.

Cam reminded, "She got a whole head full of Ancient knowledge. Do you think Anubis will be okay with that? Cause if it was me and I was him, I would see her as a major threat to my plans."

Charlie gulped, "She would be a major threat to him."

"He will want her dead or…" he tailed off.

"Or what?" wondered Charlie.

"To join him," he suspected.

Charlie jumped up in his chair, "Sam is bait for a trap."

"I think so too," Cam agreed.

"I have to warn her," he started for the door.

Cam eased him, "I'm pretty sure your sister has figured that out."

Charlie paused, "What if she hasn't? We don't know what Anubis is capable of."

"But Jackson does," Cam reminded.

Charlie huffed, "But he doesn't remember anything."

"It's got to be in there somewhere," Cam told him.

**Later that Day**

Jackie went to see her father as he sat in his office trying to come up with a rescue plan to save Sam. She stood in the doorway and looked upon him. His head rested in his hands. Papers were scattered about the desk and a few broken pencils were littered about.

"Hey," she gently spoke to him.

He looked up; his eyes were lined with dark circles from his restless nights and troubled days. He placed his hands down on the desk and sighed, "Hey."

"Can we talk?" she asked.

"Have a seat," he motioned.

She closed the door behind her and then sat across from him. "You love her?"

He admitted, "Yeah…I assume you know about me and Carter."

"I do know about the relationship," she confessed. "I just wasn't sure if it was a relationship out of mutual loneliness or based on love. People can get into relationships just so they don't have to be alone. Loneliness can be a heck of a motivator at times."

"It's not because we're lonely," he assured her. "It slowly grew over time. Is that what you came here to speak to me about?"

She shook her head, "No, I have a plan to get her back. But it's real risky."

He cocked a smile, "Let's hear your plan!"

"We place Daniel in a hypothermic state that stops his heart causing him to temporarily ascend. If I'm right, we should be able to get him back by restarting his heart. At the same time we send a team to Langara to rescue Sam. And I will have to come with them. I will need to keep Anubis busy while Daniel's going into the deep freeze. He wants me and sees me as a threat due to the information in my head. But Daniel could stop him if he can ascend once more."

Jack rebutted, "That's extremely risky. We could lose Daniel and you. Not to mention the rescue team and Carter. How about we hypnotize Daniel again and you stay here?"

"Daniel can barely scratch the surface of what he once knew when he was ascended. Anubis knows that and doesn't see him as any type of threat. He's just pissed at him for getting him kicked out of club. He's using Sam as bait for Daniel and me. He wants us both gone. He also released what was in the cube. It's a tesserac, a six dimensional space that held those things. He's using them as guard dogs. We need an ascended being to get past those things. Daniel also needs to contact the woman who ascended him. There are rules to being ascended. I need to find out what those rules are."

"How come I get the feeling you are not telling me everything you know," he huffed.

"I'm not," she confessed. "I'm in limbo. Thor only bought me time. The information is starting to leak out. Suppressing it is like putting a band-aid on a fire hose that's open wide. I'm going to die and I don't want Jon or Charlie to know."

Jack took a breath and then just sat in silence for a moment. Slowly he began to understand that Jackie was on borrowed time and survival was not her intent. He gulped, "Just tell me want me to do."

"I want to use what little time I have left to stop Anubis once and for all," she told him.

His eyes softened and he could only agree, "Okay."

"Thank you," she gave him an assuring smile for she knew he suffering as well.

**Later That Day**

It was night time on Langara and Jack decided Jon would have the best chance at rescuing Sam if he had the cover of night to operate under. Jack would stay in the infirmary with Janet as she placed Daniel into a state of hypothermia. Jon would lead the rescue team to Langara and save Sam. For once Jack was glad he had a clone for it allowed him to be two places at the same time.

Jack stood in the infirmary beside Daniel who had agreed to try to hypothermic therapy. Daniel had stripped down to a pair of box shorts and the laid down on a bed and was covered with a special blanket that regulated body temperature. The blanket would cool his core body temperature down and then with a flip of a switch it would slowly warm him back up again.

Daniel was shivering uncontrollably under the cooling blanket. He was attacked to all sorts of monitors and Janet set up a resuscitation cart by the bed side to revive Daniel after his heart stopped.

Jack sat beside him worried his friend may not come back. He looked on at Daniel for it was painful to see him suffering from the cold.

Daniel complained, "I wish this would go faster."

"I wish we didn't have to do this at all," stated Jack.

Janet was busy monitoring him and added, "None of us want to do this. We're right here Daniel and I will bring you back."

"I'm not afraid of the death part," he told her. "It's the cold. It hurts."

"I know," she agreed. "But I don't want to knock you out. You need to be conscious so you can ascend."

"I know," he agreed. "Otherwise I might forget why I am doing this." He looked at Jack, "If I don't come back tell Sam that's she worth it. And tell Charlie he's a good man and I trust him with my life's work. And tell Jackie…"

Jack interrupted, "There won't be anything to tell her."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"The information is leaking out," he told him. "She's not gonna make it back. She's going to use it to stop Anubis."

"She has the ability to ascend," he suggested. "Anubis knows that."

"I don't think she wants too," he told him.

"I see," he stated displeased but at the same time he could understand not wanting that burden. His eyes grew heavy as his core body temperature dropped. He soon went sleep as Jack sat beside him and simply watched.

**Gate Room**

Jon gathered what was left of SG-1 and the Marines SG teams in the Gate room for the mission. Jonas Quinn was back on SG-1 and filling Sam's position. His job was to interact with any computers on Anubis's mothership. SG-1 consisted of Jon, Charlie, Mitchell, Teal'c, Jonas Quinn and Jackie. Their primary goal was to rescue Sam and if possible blow the mothership to smithereens. The Marines were to act as the much needed muscle and distract Anubis's forces.

Jon gathered SG-1 around him and laid out a basic plan. "Mitchell, you take T and Quinn. You guys go after disabling that ship. Charlie and Jackie are with me. We're going after Sam."

Mitchell agreed, "I'll take out that ship. Just get Sam back."

"I will," Jon assured.

The Gate established behind them and the Marines led the charge the through the event horizon. Jon cocked his rifle and then looked over at Jackie who seemed rather pale to him. She also seemed slightly off keel as well. "You okay?"

She snapped to attention, "Fine…Just thinking."

"I need you to focus," he told her.

"I'm fine, Jon." she told him.

He leaned closer and told her, "That's 'Dad' to you, young lady."

She whispered, "I'm fine…Dad." she gave the satisfaction for she knew it was last time she would ever get the chance to call him the title he desired.

"Let's go," he gave the order. He led them up the ramp and into the center of the event horizon.

**Mothership - Langara**

The sarcophagus peeled back to reveal the body of the young host Anubis had taken. The hair was long and black. The skin appeared flawless though the body lacked a heartbeat. The body was naked and exposed. Anubis opened the blue eyes of the deceased host. He controlled the body with such great ease. There was no living consciousness to suppress and only a decaying body to preserve. The body was nothing more than a vessel to contain the Goa'uld. It was by far the easiest host Anubis ever held. He sat up in the sarcophagus and looked about the room. His new assistant stood glassy-eyed nearby ready to wait on the false god. A wicked smile crept across his face upon laying eyes on his newest project. She was tall, blonde and very appeasing to the eye. He had Sam dressed in a nearly see through golden accented white gown. Her shoulders were bare; her face was highlighted with heavy makeup. She didn't appear in control of her body or mind. She seemed nearly asleep upon gazing at her. He waved for her to bring his clothing and she complied. She helped him dress as he climbed out of the sarcophagus. He smiled every so pleased for his project was complete. Samantha Carter was an obedient slave and she was most desirable.

"Come my puppet," he called her to come closer.

She stood before him with no thoughts or emotions to display. She certainly had become his puppet for the time. He titled her chin up and kissed her lips. He decided every god needed a goddess and his puppet would make the perfect choice. He took her hand and led her towards his bedroom for the sole purpose of having his way with her.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

**SGC - Infirmary**

Jack sat by Daniel's bedside and watched as the heart monitor flat line. He looked at Fraiser, "Don't we need to do something to bring him back now?"

"In forty-five minutes," she replied. "The longest a cold water drowning victim was dead for was forty-five minutes. We keep him cold and wait," she told him. She hoped it would work and certainly didn't like the idea of slowly killing Daniel in order to make him ascend but the deed was done and now all she could do was set the timer and wait.

Daniel soon found himself standing beside his bed and looking at his body. He wore brown hooded cloak and suddenly all his knowledge returned like a flood.

Jack looked over and spotted him standing at the foot of the bed, "Daniel?" he asked unsure.

"Jack," he gave a nod. "She was right. I can leave and come back. I can stay like that for an hour and not be brain damaged."

Janet looked at him and gulped, "I'm giving you forty-five minutes."

"I understand," he agreed. He then told Jack, "If I fail and Anubis comes to take my body…Don't let him get it."

"I won't," Jack agreed. He then asked, "Can you do something to save Jackie while you are ascended."

Daniel sighed, "I can't save her, Jack. Only she can do that." He then vanished before him.

Janet asked, "What did he mean by that?"

"She's dying," he told her. "The knowledge is unwinding in her head."

Janet's head hung low, "Jon and Charlie are gonna take that real hard."

"I know," he sighed and repeated, "I know."

**Langara**

As the Marines engaged Anubis's forces SG-1 split off into two groups and each made their way into the mothership that hovered above the city through large shafts and elevators that connected the ship to the surface of the planet.

The two teams combed their way silently through the ship's interior as Daniel made his own move.

Daniel centered himself on Anubis and found he was standing in a bedroom and Anubis on top of Sam about to mount her. He instantly knew Sam was being suppressed but he wasn't sure how just yet. Daniel huffed, "Get off her you ass."

Anubis looked over his shoulder at Daniel and rolled his eyes, "Could you go away?"

"No," he shook his head. He walked over to Sam who seemed to have a glazed over look on her face. He simply waved his hand above and gently spoke, "Wake up, Sam."

Sam gasped for breath as if she suddenly was woken from a deep sleep. She looked at Daniel standing above her but he wore a strange cloak. She blinked trying to get her bearings, "Daniel?" She then looked at Anubis on top of her and figured she was in trouble. She suddenly pushed him off, "Get away from me." She then got out from underneath him and ran for the door.

Anubis stood back up and faced Daniel, "Look what you just did!" He sounded disappointed, "You just cost me a good lay."

Daniel smirked, "Well, I'm not all that sorry."

Anubis admitted, "I'm surprised the others are letting you interfere."

"I found a loophole," he smirked at him.

Anubis placed on a robe and his slippers and had admit, "There are so many loopholes." He smirked, "The hounds are a great one."

"Jackie can take care of them," he told him.

"She's dying," he countered. "Too bad I didn't take her. If I had known she was O'Neill's daughter I would gotten her to be my puppet. But his lover was close enough."

Daniel admitted, "I thought you took Sam to get to me."

"Ah," he nodded. "I did…Since she is like a sister to you…And his lover…I thought she would make a good hunk of bait but looking back I admit to my mistake. His daughter would have been a far better choice to take…Especially since you have feelings for her." He paused and wondered, "Are you going just let her die? That would be so unlike you, Danny my boy."

"You're still an ass," he sighed. "Oh, by the way…If you don't call off your dogs…I will destroy your sarcophagus." He walked closer to him, "Can you imagine what your life will be like without it. You will be trapped in a dead, decaying body and you cannot ever get out of it. I know that is your punishment. And to that there is no loophole." He bluffed for there was a loophole. Anubis could take his body.

Anubis rubbed his chin, "You would leave me to live in a rotting corpse?"

Daniel insisted, "I would promote it."

Anubis wondered, "Why do you care what the others think? You could have joined me in a revolution and break free of their silly rules."

"Their rules are silly; we both agree on that but you are simply evil and I somehow don't think we would really get along."

"Danny my boy," he smirked back. "You and I are far more alike that you want to admit."

"Not by a long shot," he disagreed.

**Meanwhile**

Jon led his team deep into the ship in an effort to find the cube to capture Anubis. As they got closer to the room that held the prize they found themselves under attack by some unknown creature. They couldn't see it, but the air seemed to be filled with electricity. The creature would go past them with lightning speed and claw at them leaving deep gashes that burned like nothing they had ever come across before.

Charlie hollered, "It got me." He opened his vest and found a huge gash running down his chest. Whatever clawed him passed right through his chest plates with ease, leaving the plates untouched and only inflicting harm on his flesh.

Jon looked at the marks, "How did it get past your armor?"

"I don't know," he huffed. "It's burns."

"They are six dimensional creatures," she told them. "They are called the 'hounds of hell' for a reason. Your armor is useless against them. We need the cube to get them back in it."

"I thought Daniel was supposed to care of these things," huffed Jon.

"Apparently he's dealing Anubis," she gathered. "I think he's keeping his distracted so he can't see us."

"I hope so," Charlie winced still in pain.

"Come on," Jon led them deeper.

As they got deeper into the Anubis's hounds grew more ferocious until finally they were confronted with three large creatures that looked very alien. The eyes glowed red; there was hardly any hair on the dog like bodies. The creatures were the size of a panther. They simply growled like animals at the advancing group.

Jon and Charlie both leveled their rifles to shoot when Jackie stopped them. "Don't!" She held up a hand. "The rifles cannot stop them. You will shoot right through them."

"Then what do we do with these things?" asked Charlie.

"They're animals," she reminded. "It's just an animal. It has the instincts of an animal." She then looked down a side corridor and she accessed the knowledge in her mind further. She knew the animals would peruse her if she simply ran. She gave them a grin, "I'm gonna led them away from the area. You two get the cube and come after me."

"Are you crazy?" asked Charlie. "What if those things catch you?"

"Don't worry about it," she told him. She then took off running down the corridor and automatically the three creatures ran after her in hot pursuit upon her trigging the chase instinct. The room that contained the cube was wide open and Jon led Charlie into the room to retrieve the cube to capture the creatures.

**Meanwhile**

Mitchell led Jonas and Teal'c deep into the heart of the ship. They found the engine rooms and Jonas immediately went to the computers to see what damage he could inflict on the ship.

He hooked up the laptop and started to the diagnostics. His eyes scanned the readouts, "I can overload the ship's engines and take the whole ship out."

"Do it," stated Mitchell as he and Teal'c took potions by the doorway. He spotted Anubis's troops coming towards them. "We got company," he yelled out.

"I just need a few minutes to set it to overload," he replied.

"Just do it," he huffed and then he and Teal'c alone started to engage the oncoming super soldiers.

**Meanwhile**

As Sam ran down the corridor looking for an escape, Jackie was running towards her in the corridor. And behind Jackie were three large creatures the likes of which Sam had never seen before. Sam stood baffled by what she was seeing.

Jackie grabbed her hand and yelled, "Run!" She dragged her as they ran from the creatures.

"What are those things?" huffed Sam running for her life.

"Anubis's dogs," she replied.

"Those are dogs?" she gasped.

"From another dimension," she added.

Sam yelled, "How do we get rid of them?"

"Jon and Charlie have the cube they came from," she hollered back as they ran abreast down the corridor.

"Where are they?" she asked rather confused for she no idea what was going on.

"Somewhere!" she yelled back. "Just keep running."

**Meanwhile**

Jonas finished setting the engines to overload and thus destroy the mothership but they were bogged down by oncoming super soldiers. They guarded the doorway but were running out of ammunition and time. They were blocked in and no way out. They could hear a strange growl coming down the corridor. Behind the soldiers were Sam and Jackie running as fast they could with something gaining behind them.

Jackie then grabbed Sam and pushed to the ground and got on top of her and laid flat. She whispered, "Play dead."

The two women played dead on the ground and then Anubis's hounds ran right over them as if they weren't there for the next threat was the super soldiers and Mitchell's team. The dogs ripped right into the soldiers and simply tore them from limb-to-limb. Mitchell's team held their fire for they feared hitting Sam or Jackie just beyond. Then after the hounds had finished ripping apart Anubis's soldiers they turned their attention on Mitchell and his men.

They were backed in deep in the engine room. Jonas found they were dangerously close the ship's partial accelerator which was now overloading with energy. The accelerator was perched on a platform with two ends standing vertical. A stream of pure white energy ran through the center like a waterfall that continued with no end. It grew brighter and brighter as the energy overloaded the circuits.

Jonas wondered if perhaps the energy from the ship was strong enough to destroy the creatures that were closing in on them. He looked at the flowing energy and then at Mitchell, "Think we can get those things to go in?"

"We might," he agreed.

As they were trapped in the engine room Jon and Charlie arrived with the cube. Jackie and Sam were standing just outside the doorway watching the hounds creep closer to Mitchel and his team.

Jon took one look at Sam and asked, "Carter?"

"I woke up like this," she whispered. "Daniel woke me up. Anubis had me in some sort of sleep."

Jackie shook her head, "No, that was me. Anubis was going erase your mind. Daniel undid what I did to preserve you. He simply woke you up."

"He's not dressed like himself," added Sam. She glanced down, "Neither am I."

"He's has temporarily ascended," Jackie whispered. "His body in the infirmary in a hypothermic state. Dr. Frasier and General O'Neill are watching him." She looked on and then held out her hand, "I need the cube, Charlie."

He handed it to her, "Here."

She whispered to him directly, "Whatever happens you need to stay out here." She then walked into the room directly behind the hounds holding the box. She looked at Mitchell, "You need to run."

Mitchell huffed, "What are you doing?"

"Get out of the room," she told them. "Run!" she insisted as the hounds turned and looked at her.

They ran past the hounds and out of the room as Jackie got closer to the energy stream. The hounds were fixated on the cube and seemed more manageable. The drawback was about become obvious as they looked on. It could not be remotely opened. Jackie would have to manually open the cube to get the hounds back inside and in the process she would be sucked in as well. She faced a certain death and she had only two choices on justly how to die. Either she goes into the cube with the hounds and is ripped apart in a six dimensional space or she goes into the ship's accelerator as she opens the cube that will suck in the hounds. She made her choice and stepped into accelerator as she opened the cube. The cube fell to the floor and emitted a bright light. As she lingered for a second in accelerator she closed her eyes and let go of every emotion that tied her down. She welcomed death head on and arms open wide.

Jon and Charlie watched from outside the room helpless to help her as she walked into the accelerator and vanished. Anubis's dogs went back into the cube and everything soon went quiet. Jon looked at Charlie and then suddenly realized just what happened.

Charlie gulped, "Where is she? Where did she go?"

"She went into the accelerator," he told him somberly.

"Get her back out!" he looked to Sam and then to Jonas. "Get her back out!"

Sam gulped, "She's gone, Charlie. We can't get her back out. She's dead."

"No," he huffed and started for the accelerator when Jon grabbed him and physically stopped him. Tears ran down his face as held Charlie back, "She's gone! She sacrificed herself to get the things back in the box. I can't lose you too."

Charlie cried, "She can't be gone! We just got her back."

Jonas sympathized but warned, "We have to get out of here. The ship is going to overload and blow."

Jon turned Charlie around for he wasn't about to lose him as well. He hauled out of the room, "We have to leave now!"

SG-1 then started their retreat hoping Jackie had not died for nothing and somehow Anubis would be stopped.

**Meanwhile**

Daniel looked on at Anubis for his time was nearly up and the head game he was playing with the old foe was coming to an end. "I guess our time is up now."

"Going somewhere?" he asked amused. He wasn't sure how Daniel had gotten to see him and wondered just what he was up to.

"Yeah," he agreed. "You're ship is about to explode."

He balked, "What?" He then used his limited abilities to see the engine room of the ship and bright accelerator that was nearly critical mass. "No!" he huffed annoyed. He then ran to his sarcophagus for it was the only object that was built to withstand the coming blast. He jumped in the sarcophagus as the ship reached critical mass and exploded.

SG-1 with Sam was on the ground when the explosion happened. They had gotten back to the Gate with the Marines who have returned from the fight. They watched as the mothership exploded and then the chain reaction that initiated the explosions and fall of the surrounding ships. All of Anubis's fleet cratered in spectacular fashion. They then went back through the Gate with a hollow victory for they still lost one of their own.

**Meanwhile - Daniel's Diner**

Jackie found herself standing in the middle of an old diner with an interior that was a throwback to the 1960's. She didn't know to make of it and found it all rather odd. It was full with men and women who all seemed to ignore her. She slowly made her way to a counter stool and sat down. A cup of coffee and a plate of pancakes appeared before her. Beside the items a newspaper appeared with the headline **Daniel Jackson Temporarily Ascends**. Underneath was a subhead line in bold letters, **The Ascended welcomes their newest member**. Her picture was then centered beneath next an article. She started to read the article aloud, "The Ascended welcomes Jacqueline Converse-O'Neill to the order. She independently ascended while capturing the hounds of sheol in the tesserac. Jacqueline also known as 'Jackie' will make a great addition to the Ascended and is expected to be a role model citizen. She will join the musical division in song." She then looked over the paper in more detail, "Anubis survives!" The next headline read. "He has been defeated in battle but remains at large." The paper then changed again, "Daniel Jackson cheated Ascension protocol with a temporary ascension using hypothermic methods. He was successfully revived." She looked around for a pencil and figure that the paper was main form of communication. She took the pencil and wrote on the newspaper under her article, "Jackie Converse has some questions."

Oma walked up behind her. She wore a white dress and her auburn hair was neatly in place. She asked her, "What are your questions?"

She turned to her and asked, "What do you guys mean that I have independently ascended?"

Oma smiled, "It means you ascended with no help. You did it on your own. That's very rare."

She wondered, "So, why is that newsworthy?"

Oma smirked, "You are sharp. Like most organizations the Ascended have rules for initiation. Everyone here has been initiated. Either they were taught how to ascend or were ascended by a member. Daniel was taught how to ascend. Anubis fooled us…Well…Fooled me and I ascended him thinking he had changed. I was wrong about him. He was a mistake. You ascended with no help or instruction. That's very rare and highly commendable."

She pondered, "You helped Daniel! You must be Oma."

"That's correct," she smiled.

"You said 'initiation'…That this is an organization. So, this is a club and if you are initiated then you agree to follow club rules. But I did this on my own without any help. I haven't been initiated into anything."

Oma agreed, "You are right! We are offering you the opportunity to join with us."

"And if I decline?" she asked.

"Then you simply go about your way," she confessed. "We can't force to do anything. But, you would be alone. There is no one else for you to be with."

Jackie summarized, "So, I either hang out here with you guys and agree to join your club or go on my way and be alone?"

"Loneliness can be a huge motivator as you know," she reminded. "You have been alone all your life. Do you wish to spend an eternity alone? That's your choice. And you can always join us later however, if you interfere with other civilizations and personal lives they won't let you in later on."

"So, I can go my own way and interfere all I want but I will be alone," she gathered. "Or I hang out here and do nothing and," she looked around, "still be alone."

"You would be with you own kind," she rebutted.

"Yeah," she miffed. "I don't see a huge warm welcoming wagon and a great community of warm and friendly people here."

"We all have our personal space," she countered.

Jackie stood up from the stool and took one good look around. No one seemed very friendly to her. They were cold. It reminded her of the military, she surrounded by people but close to none and no one seemed to want anything to do with her but they all wanted her to follow their rules. She spent a life time alone; she knew loneliness more than anyone. But a worse fate was being surrounded by shallow people and being even more alone. She smiled at Oma, "Thanks but…No thanks." She then squeezed her hand and stepped past her and walked out the door.

The End

There will be a 3rd story soon, called the Ascended War.


End file.
